Healing Powers
by Forfaituse
Summary: A newcomer to Virginia City brings along some turbulences for the Cartwrights and not only for them. A secret has to be unveiled but what will be the consequences? Thank you very much for showing some mercy with my English as I am no native speaker.
1. A bumpy beginning

_**Thanks a lot to all the readers who took the trouble giving me a review. I very much tried to heed the advices and updated all chapters and shortened both sentences as well as paragraphs. I very much hope the text is easier to follow now, which I am unfortunately not completely sure about, because with every upload it seemes that half my punctuation marks are 'swallowed'.**_

 _ **However t**_ _ **hank you very much for your kind patience!**_

The stagecoach bolted through the landscape as fast as the driver could manage, which gave the passengers inside the usual good amount of shaking. There were just two of them: A young woman, which had buried her face deeply in an extensive book. She wore a light grey dress, which appeared despite some mud stains, the lower parts of the skirt were covered with, quite elegant. On the opposite side sat a man, who was probably in his thirties. He was dressed like a cowboy whereby all his clothes were completely black. His also black hat was drawn deep over his forehead, which did not keep him from trying to get a glimpse at the young women through his lashes under almost closed eyes. She had already been sitting in the coach when he entered it in Placerville, so all he had seen of her so far was the title of her book "Wuthering Heights" - he had read about it, there had been some sort of scandal connected with it, as the author had turned out to be a woman.

Before the cowboy had an idea whether or how to start a conversation, she lowered the book to look for something in her bag and a really striking face became visible. She seemed to be in her twenties, whereby it was not easy to guess whether in the early or late twenties. There was something very dainty and juvenile about her, but a vigorous chin, promising quite some energy within the slender person, and her stern expression let her appear as if she had passed the first youth already. Most people would probably not have described her as a raving beauty as everything in her face seemed to be too big: the eyes, the chin, the nose as well as the mouth. However her mouth was deliciously red with full, beautifully swung lips, the chin was straight and the nose even and not too spiky. Her eyes however made everything even, which might had to be criticized about her features: Above high cheekbones big, bright golden eyes with green sparkles looked at her observer who felt caught watching her and drew his hat deeper over the forehead, however not that deep that he wouldn t have been able to continue looking at her. So he was still able to appreciate the lot of messy curls in a kind of reddish blond that surrounded her face in quite an attractive way. All in all she was a downright looker.

The cowboys interest was now definitely piqued and he considered how to make contact with his beautiful fellow passenger when a coincidence supported him. The coach wobbled again in a quite questionable way so that the book that had rested on her lap slid to the floor. The cowboy picked it up and handed it over to its owner with the remark "Miss, may I ask whether you would you recommend this book, I mean is it worth reading? I have heard some quite controversial opinions about it." She looked at him rather indifferently and replied: "Missa etiam Socrates opinionem ingerit quibus filios spectris.*" Before she could continue to translate the phrase she heard the cowboy say "Yes of course I know that Marc Aurel made this Socrates quotation about the opinion of the mass being ghosts, with which one frightens the children. Of course one should only take care for ones own verdict, but I really had appreciated your advice." Before she had digested the surprise that the cowboy was not only very well understanding Latin, but also precisely knew the quotation, something unexpected happened: A loud crack cut the air and the coach halfway toppled sideways. In this position it was still drawn for a while until the spooked horses calmed down and came to a rest, also because the load they had to draw was now considerably harder to pull. The first of the passengers, who moved, was the young woman.

She tried to orientate herself within the coach that now was in a slanted position. The impact had thrown her just towards the dark cowhand, on which she was now literally laying. She rose, whereby she had to support herself on his chest. At least it was firm enough to be of support, she noticed despite the unfortunate situation, which made her blushing a bit embarrassed. Now she tended towards the upper door, which she was able to open but it was too high for her to get through it. Now the cowboy seemed to awake. After a short groan she heard his deep voice behind her: "Let me try, I am taller!" He started to lift himself from the mess at the subjacent corner of the coach, into which the accident had thrown him. In the middle of a movement he cringed and screamed, apparently in great pain.

"What is it, are you hurt?" she asked, but when he managed to rise, the source of his pain became evident: "Your left shoulder is dislocated!" "I already figured that out myself, thank you" he groaned again. "Let me fix it!"

He backed off as far this was possible in the tightness of the coach and looked at her in disbelief and a kind of fear: "Wait a minute, although I very much appreciate your offering, no thanks. I'd have this rather examined by a doctor!" "I AM a doctor! Do you think I make such proposals out of fun or boredom?" As he starred rather bewildered at her upon this disclosure without any reply, she went on louder - maybe he had a shock: "Can you hear me? Can we go on trying to escape this unfortunate situation or do I have to slap you to get you back to your senses? I will not be able to get out of the coach alone and you cannot make it with that shoulder. The horses could bolt any minute, we should be out of this mousetrap by then!"

This speech had been sufficient to get him out of his state of freezing. "I will lift you up a bit, so that you can climb out of the door, one arm should be sufficient for that and then you look outside for something I can stand on in here, as I cannot pull myself up with one arm only." She nodded: "Yes that should work, let's go for it."

He knelt down a bit, embraced her upper legs with his right arm and rose with lifting her up. Some soft parts of her anatomy - probably her buttocks - touched his right cheek, something he had surely appreciated much more in another situation. A little to his astonishment she easily lifted her butt on the walls of the coach and nodded back in thanks. A few moments later she gave him some boards. "I think these are remains of the coachmen's seat, can you use them?" "Let's see!" He placed the planks so that they supported each other and climbed upon them with gritted teeth and visibly in violent pain. Finally he managed to crawl outside and jumped down to the ground. To his surprise the young woman had meanwhile successfully unharnessed the horses from the coach and was just tying them to a nearby tree.

She swept the messy hair out of her face and looked gravely at him: "That should do it for the moment. Now we can have a look at your shoulder. Resetting it will be really painful, do you want to be roped to something or will you stand it?" He nodded back: "Go ahead, I'll manage!" "I need you to take off your shirt. Will you allow me to help you?" A lopsided grin appeared on his face and dimples emerged. "Are you sure you are doctor of medicine? What kind of treatment are you going to apply?" The color of her eyes seemed to change to a bilious green. "That was incredibly funny indeed! Do you really want me to search the remains of my luggage over there for my diploma or do you prefer to wait here in the middle of nowhere in your condition for a male physician? It is totally up to you!" Apparently she was really hurt by this flighty comment. "No offense, honestly I am sorry Doctor if I have offended you. Please take it as my kind of pain management" he replied ruefully, "and help yourself or rather me, please forgive my impudence!"

Hesitantly and apparently still furious she approached and took a deep breath before she touched his shirt. Standing that near, he could see that some of her strawberry-blond curls were glued with blood. "You are hurt as well, why didn't you tell?" he asked. "Because I am the doctor here and it is really nothing." Cautiously she opened the bottoms of his black shirt. Her fingers trembled and she was relieved beyond reason when she was done. "Tore the right arm out" she instructed while assisting him. Now only the hurt left arm was within the garment and she drew the shirt very careful over it. "Sit down and lean to that tree over there" she ordered and he obeyed without a word. She knelt down at his side and started very carefully to pat the shoulder, trying not to apply too much pressure on it. Despite this her patient moaned in pain. "I am sorry to cause additional pain, but I need to get an idea, where exactly the bone has slipped to." she explained. "Go on, I'm fine." When she started to pull his arm he feared to faint but after a few moments the pain faded and he slowly gained back the control about his senses. When he came around back, a pair of greenish-golden eyes looked anxious into his. "How are you, has it become worse?" He shook his head and the very moment she returned to her previous matter-of-fact behavior.

"Fine, we are nearly done, but I need you to do one more painful thing: Please try to move your shoulder in every direction. It will feel sore of course, but we need to check, whether the joint is really back in place. Do it as slowly and as careful as you like, but please try the whole scope you can manage." He raised and tried the arm. It did hurt a lot, but the pain was different now, it did not set his teeth on edge anymore. "Good job Doctor, thank you!" "We are not done yet." and carefully she pulled his shirt sleeve over the hurt left arm and helped him into the right sleeve as well. "Can you do the buttons yourself?" He could not resist "No please doctor, do your patient the favor and help me!"

She came that near that her tousled hair reached his nose and he took a deep breath of the flowery smell it was emanating. As a child he had always figured that the hair of the mermaids in his Pa's stories would be of that color. He wondered how she might look with completely loose hair but shortly realized that he better had to suppress such musings, which was not too easy with her hands that near to his skin. She buttoned the shirt, anxiously trying to avoid any contact with the black curls on his chest. Having finished the task she sighed involuntary upon her relief. Again he looked at her with that crooked smile, showing deep dimples and with eyes in the color of amber what quite unnecessarily caught her eyes. It was the best to ignore that.

"I need to fix the shoulder now." With these words she lifted her skirt and tore a long white stripe of garment from the hem of her petticoat. While examining her well shaped lower legs, that became visible by this action, he could not resist going on teasing her: "You practice really interesting cures little lady doctor!" How could that jerk dare to mock her with such an insulting, patronizing diminutive! She badly needed to ignore him or she would explode, although this was a real herculean task, standing that near to him, that she could feel the heat, his body was emanating. She made a sling with the stripe around his wrist, threw the ends to his back and tied them there, fixing the arm tightly to his chest. "This will do it for now. You should cool the joint as much as possible and need to go easy on it for the next days. Of course you are free to go for a second or third or how many you might consider necessary opinion by male doctors of your trust, giving you all the cures you deserve!" she added and turned away. Apparently he had overdone the teasing. "Please Doctor, do not take my words too serious! You did a brilliant job. I just wanted a little distraction from the situation here and I can only repeat my regrets in case I should have offended you. Kindly take for an excuse that we are not really accustomed to female doctors around here." "Don't bother yourself; I am used to that kind of reaction." Despite the peaceable words her tone remained sour.

Before he could say anything further to clear the air, they heard a call from behind along the road: "Hiya! Everything o.k. with you guys?" The coach driver, who had apparently been tossed from his seat when the coach cracked against the rock, approached them hobbling along the road. "What a mess! Glad to see you guys in one piece. Everything's fine?" The black cowboy approached him: "Let me take one of the horses and go to town for help. I am quite familiar with these parts and will find my way offside the road. Virginia City is barely 25 miles away I should get there in less than 3 hours and will send for help. Hand me my carpet bag over there please." "And what do you think I will do while you are lollygagging around with my horse?" The cowboy took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose before he replied: "You can clean up the mess, try to adjust the coach, pick up the luggage and take care for this lady while I have the incredible pleasure to go bareback for a 25 miles ride!" Tipping the brim of his hat for a good buy towards the lady doctor Adam Cartwright turned the horse and rode away.

Charlotte Virginia Mathews M.D. - calling herself usually Charlie - found it difficult to tear her eyes away from the departing figure in black. What an annoying, cocky, provocative and unpleasant guy. Her heart was pounding unusually hard and loud in her chest for fury. Better to forget this encounter - the more rigorous and sooner the better! This was her last thought before everything around her went dark and she sank to the ground.

*Marc Aurel (121 - 180), Roman Emperor and philosopher, Meditations


	2. New acquaintances

"Doctor Mathews dear, can you hear me?"

The voice was soft and kind, but Charlie wanted it to stop. Anything that sank into her mind made the pain in her head blazing up. Something cold and wet was on her forehead. Finally she gave up and slowly opened her eyes. The kind face of a middle-aged woman smiled at her: "There you are my dear. It is such a pleasure to see you although we had of course wished to see you arriving without that horrible accident. I hope your head is not too bad?"

Charlie tried to shake her head, which was obviously a mistake as a new wave of pain flooded over her. She hissed and the woman tapped her forehead with the cool washcloth again: "There, there, take it easy my dear!" "Where am I?" "Of course my dear! You shall hear everything, I just fetch Paul, he will explain. But you must promise me to stop him, if it is too much for you, there is still plenty of time to get yourself accustomed to everything here! She left the room and Charlie cautiously turned her head to get a look on the room she was in.

It was rather small, but cozy and neat. No too many pieces but everything one would need: a bed, on which she was lying fully dressed as well as an armoire, a desk with a matching chair as well as a washstand and a mirror. It knocked at her door. On the third attempt her 'Come in' was loud enough and her visitor entered. It was a kind looking man, probably in his late fifties. He placed himself on the chair and started kindly: "I am Doctor Paul Martin and despite the unfortunate circumstances I am downright glad to welcome you in Virginia City Doctor Mathews! The woman you just saw is my wife Jillian and this is a room in our house, in which you can stay as long as you like. You have got a concussion from the coach's crush, which is rather fortunate in light of what could have happened!"

"My luggage?" "We have brought everything here. Luckily the only trunk that was busted contained just some books and clothing, which are a bit dusty now, but at least not much has been broken and I assume you will find everything in good condition when you will have recovered."

"And the coach driver? He seemed quite alright." "That guy was really lucky; he got away with just some bruises. And finally there was the dislocated shoulder, which had already been treated perfectly by you! Your first patient here in Virginia City was full of praise for your abilities!" "This is probably why that first patient went straight to the first male doctor he could find!" Charlie tried to frown to show her discontent, but decided the resulting pain was not worth it.

"No no, do not take him wrong" Paul Martin smiled "He did not let me let have a look at that shoulder, he just came here together with our Sheriff to inform me and send me to the crash site. He even wanted to return with us to see whether everything was alright with you, but I sent him home to the Ponderosa, as he was completely torn out. The Sheriff had to threaten him with a night in jail in case he would not ride home. But what ever doctors orders are, most probably he will work as usual on the ranch at latest by the day after tomorrow, as far as I know those Cartwrights. You will surely see that yourself soon enough." During his last sentences Doctor Paul Martin realized that the new colleague he had hired from San Francisco to take some of the workload in his practice from him had dozed off. Careful he covered her with a quilt and quietly left the room.

During the next days Charlie recovered quite well. To her delight her luggage had survived the accident a bit dusted but in a generally good shape. She got used to her hosts and really started to like them. Soon they were on a first names basis. On the third day Paul allowed her to read and Charlie returned to the "Wuthering Heights" she had been forced to leave so abruptly. To her surprise the reading did not give her the comfort, books usually did, but made her quite the contrary uneasy and concerned. She realized the reason shortly before she dozed off again: Heathcliff, the dark and unruly protagonist of her novel had a face now - the face of a dark and unruly cowboy, which she had badly longed to forgot as soon as possible.

Exactly one week after the accident Hoss and Little Joe Cartwright had come to Virginia City for some errands. "Damn Joe, our cart is here, what are you heading for again? Just give me a hand in loading that stuff and don't you prance around all the time. We should see to get home; supper will be ready for ages by then! Hoss succeeded just in time to catch his younger brothers collar, before the same managed to escape his grip. "Come on Hoss, don't Adam me around all day, there's plenty of time left to get home for supper, let us go for just one beer to the saloon! I promise you won't starve because of that. The day is ways to lovely not to celebrate it!"

"Sure thing, a beer would really be fine after that muddy way here, but let us finish first the loading. Wait for me, hey wait - can you here me?" But Joe went already missing for the saloon. Hoss just wanted to catch him at his collar again but was distracted by a well known voice: "Howdy Hoss! Glad to see you!" Virginia City's physician Doctor Paul Martin approached, accompanied by a young woman, Hoss had never seen before. "Come here Hoss, I want you to meet Charlotte Mathews, my new partner!" Before Hoss could do a thing, Joe jumped into the small space between him and the young woman. Apparently his need for a beer was not that strong as the need for meeting the newest belle in town.

Joe took her hand and bent down his head to press a kiss on it: "At your service Miss Mathews. Please let me welcome you in Virginia City, our lovely little town which has just now become even lovelier by the pure presence of your beauty. My name is Joe Cartwright and I am running a ranch nearby. Me and my brother here will do everything to make you comfortable here in our neighborhood, just let me know what I can let my brother do for you!"

"I am very pleased to meet you Mr. Cartwright and thank you so much for your kind welcoming words." She softly pulled her hand from Joes grip, and turned towards Hoss. "You are brothers I understood, so you are a Mr. Cartwright as well?" Hoss flushed into a deep shade of pink and answered shyly: "Sure thing Ma'am, my name s Hoss, I mean real name's Eric, but everybody calls me Hoss."

"Yes, and you need to call me Joe, because Mr. Cartwright is just our father." "Then I would like to be called Charlie!" She reached out her hand to Hoss and then to Joe. "There seem to be quite a number of Mr. Cartwrights in these parts; I hope I will be able to distinguish one from another." Joe sighed and gave her his cutest puppy look: "You have no idea, it is in fact a burden! But it will not be too hard to keep the bunch of us apart, just remember that I am the good-looking and helpful one, whatever you might need, confide in me!" "I will surely remember that, Joe!" she replied while her eyes seemed to sparkle amused in a kind of greenish gold. Joe could not help the thought that she took him not that serious as he had meant his words.

"Did you say Miss Mathews; I mean Miss Charlie was your new partner ... I mean what kind of partner?" Hoss asked startled. "A long desired partner" the doctor replied "I'm badly in need for this young woman, and am mighty glad that she did me the favor to come here!" Both Joe and Hoss seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with this statement.

"Badly in need?" Even for Joe, for whom it was rather usual to feel a badly need to throw himself to the feet of the current love of his life and to declare his everlasting affection, that statement felt to be made rather bluntly. "What about ..I mean ... Hoss stuttered visibly embarrassed "Mrs. Martin?"

The doctor and his beautiful companion looked amazed at each other and burst into laughter "It was actually Jillian's idea!" Doc Martin answered the inquiring gazes after a pause for effect: "Boys really, I need her for my office. This is Miss Mathews M.D., one of the top graduates of the Women's Medical College in Philadelphia, where she earned her medical degree already a couple of years ago and who now kindly agreed to enter into my practice in order to let Jillian see a bit more of me than she did during the last years."

"You are a doctor?" Joe was that perplexed that this voice reached the high-pitched tune, he hated so much. "With syringes and such kind of stuff?" "Precisely! And with a stethoscope, scalpels, microscopes, bitter prescriptions and all the other things, you would expect a male doctor to have, yes! Is this frightening you or would you be still at my service?" she asked with amused sparkles in her eyes.

"Doctor Mathews will start next Monday to work in our practice. At the moment she still needs to rest a little because there was that coach accident on her journey here. You surely remember that! Today we started a little stroll through town to get her accustomed to the new neighborhood." Paul Martin explained.

"Oh I have a brilliant idea!" Joe was quickly his old self again: "Come for a visit for Sunday lunch to the Ponderosa. Thus you will see quite a chunk of your new neighborhood. Come along after church service. Pa will be thrilled I am sure!" Charlie looked questioning at her elder colleague, who nodded and blinked at the Cartwright brothers: "We will be delighted, but only if I may bring along Jillian as well!"

When Hoss and Joe left Virginia City with the supplies for the Ponderosa Paul Martin informed his colleague: "The Cartwrights are a kind of local gentry here in these parts, if you can convince them of your abilities you will surely win over the whole Territory! And you made quite a start in winning them over!" "You mean because this charming boy and the sweet, big guy were that kind to me? Thank you very much Paul, but this was probably pure politeness, of course I am looking for some professional acceptance." "Of course you do my dear, but don't you remember ..?" Paul Martin hesitated, probably this was a consequence of her recent concussion, it was better not to trouble or embarrass her about it. "What?" "Never mind, it is not important. But look over there; here we have another notable of our little town. Hey Roy, wait a minute!" and they moved on to introduce Charlie to the Sheriff of Virginia City.


	3. An old acquaintance

The Sunday service at church was well attended and Paul Martin introduced his new associate to that many people as possible. Some of them had already heard about the new lady doctor, making that task rather easy.

When Ben, Hoss and Joe Cartwright arrived, Doc Martin drew Charlie careful in their direction and introduced her to Ben. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cartwright and thank you so much for inviting a total stranger to your midst on a Sunday." "The pleasure is all ours Doctor Mathews, I can hardly think of a more interesting and charming guest and our old friends, the Martins, are always welcome at our table."

Before the conversation could be continued, Joe took Charlies arm: "Allow me to escort you!" and drew her away from his father and brother. He managed to direct her into their usual pew and placed himself directly besides her.

During the service Joe spent not too much attention to the sermon; he was lost in contemplations about the appearance of his neighbor. He was no expert when it came to women's dresses, he just knew what he liked and what he disliked, but regarding the dress of Doc Charlie he was sure that it was outstanding: The color of fresh green apples made a perfect contrast to her hair, which looked more red than blonde in the early spring s sunshine. However it looked not really like an intended hairstyle, but rather hastily fixed with some combs, that did not withhold all her hair. However Joe did not mind at all the frizzy curls slipping out all around her head, quite the contrary; they gave her a kind of halo, which in his mind perfectly matched her angelic appearance. On the dress there was some black embroidery and it had - a little to Joe's disappointment - a very high neckline, which made it probably suitable for church, as the good people of Virginia City might otherwise have considered the light green to be too cheerful for that purpose. He was positive that he had never laid eyes on a more elegant dress and a more elegant and distinctive woman. The other thing he noticed about his neighbor was her voice. When the chorales were sung during the service he noticed that she had quite a pleasant one, she could easily be picked out of the chorus of the congregation like usually Adam. Oh no! He would surely not spare any thought about elder brother while sitting beside such a charming and special lady!

After the service Joe guarded Charlie to the Doctors buggy. As Doc and Mrs. Martin would come along as well, he was not too disappointed that he had no chance yet to make a ride with her alone. He mounted Cochise and rode on Charlies side of the buggy along to the Ponderosa. When they arrived he lifted Charlie from the cart. "Welcome to our house Charlie, I very much hope that you like it here." He led her into the great room.

Charlie was genuinely impressed. No doubt this was a ranch house; it perfectly fitted into the rural area. A huge fireplace dominated the ground floor room and apparently there were quite a number of rooms at the upper floor. To Charlie it was clearly visible, that this house had no 'womens touch' at all, everything - the colors, the furniture - looked purely male, but in no way uncomfortable or inhospitable. "How could one not like this place, this is really an impressive house you live in. Solid, strong and generous, it apparently perfectly suits your family. One can see that this is much more than a building to you, it is a real home."

"Thank you very much Doctor Mathews! This is very kind of you to say." Ben was apparently flattered. "We have rebuilt and enlarged the place a couple of times, mostly as per the designs and plans of my son." Charlie sent an admiring glaze around: "I had no idea, you had architectural abilities, Joe or is it you Hoss? Your sons are really very impressive young men!" Ben explained "They surely are, all of them, but no, the architect in the family is Adam, my eldest son. He is currently on a trip to Reno." "Oh, I see, one more Mr. Cartwright, your family becomes more and more interesting." Joe did not feel the slightest need to draw elder brother into the conversation and lead Charlie to a chair beside his.

Lunch was served and everybody was full of praise for Hop Sings cooking. Coffee after the meal was served at the fireplace and Charlie went on looking around in the big room. Her eyes were caught by the books behind Ben's desk. "Oh Mr. Cartwright, this looks like a real library, I do envy you for it! To my regret I own just a rather small amount of books, as I traveled ... well ...rather light during the last years." "Oh, this is nothing! You should see the amount of book stuff, our brother has upstairs in his room! He wants to build up a public library at the school in Virginia City one day." Hoss sounded that proud, as if he was intending that himself. "Of course, he is rather peculiar about his own books and he prefers that poetry and Shakespeare stuff, no one really understands."

Charlie smiled about that verdict and inquired: "Yet another Mr. Cartwright?" Ben answered: "No there are just the three of them: Adam, Hoss and Little Joe." "And they all live and work here with you on the ranch?" Emanating a wave of pride and love that Charlie could feel nearly physically, Ben Cartwright answered: "Yes, they do! This makes me very, very happy, although, I must confess; I would not mind having a daughter in law or some grandchildren one day." "This could be helped rather easily Ben!" Jillian Martin contributed with a smile: "Let your boys off the leash a bit more and you will see, the three of them will be caught away in no time!" The expression that suddenly appeared on the face of the Ponderosa patriarch made everybody else laugh out loud. "Sorry Ben" Paul explained "we did not want to make fun of you, but that pure horror of yours about having your boys 'caught away' was absolutely priceless to see!"

Joe jumped up: "Well I think, we have embarrassed our guests sufficiently with our family affairs, I would like to take now Doc Charlie to a ride throughout the Ponderosa! Does anybody care to come with us?", whereby he shot glances at Hoss that made quite clear, he did not want to have any company except Charlie on the ride. Politely the others refused and Joe and Charlie went off. Charlie really enjoyed the rough and yet lovely landscape they crossed and due to the relaxed mood, she and her escort shared on this mild afternoon in spring, she dared to satisfy her curiosity about this family, Paul had described as being the 'local gentry'.

"Joe, please tell me if I become too nosy, but I have never seen two brothers who did resemble each other less than Hoss and you, and neither of you is looking like your father. I wonder how your third brother fits into that. If it is not too much of an imposition, please be that kind to enlighten me." "Of course, there is no secret about that, town gossip would have informed you anyway I assume. Pa was married three times. First to Adams mother back East, which died the very same day Adam was born. Then Pa moved out West with him and on their way they met Hoss' mother. She was from Sweden. They moved on and Hoss was born. When Hoss was just a baby, Adam had to watch how she was killed by Indians and so the three of them went on until they settled down here. They started building the ranch and after a couple of years Pa met my mother in New Orleans. She died in a riding accident when I was five."

"Oh my goodness, Joe, what a lot of tragedies you all had to face! Now I can see why your father might be a bit overprotective regarding his 'boys'." "If it was only Pa I could live with it, but there is also Hop Sing, who takes not only care for the household, but for our whole life as well. And of course there is Adam, who bosses me around just because he is so much older. One could say I have not one father but three of them! Can you imagine how arduous this is sometimes?" "And because of such occasional arduousness you cannot appreciate what a lucky young man you are, having three father figures or rule models, who try to protect you from any harm, to prepare you for life and to love and care for you? I am absolutely sure Joe, that the world would be a better place, if we had an abundance of such kind of things rather than the lack of it."

Joe harrumphed: "You might be right with that, but I'm not a child anymore, they should be able to realize that. Especially Adam should know better, he has probably never been treated that way, he has always done the job of an adult, here on the ranch and with raising Hoss and me." "Well, I do not know your brother, but wouldn't it be possible that this is just what he is doing - knowing better?" "What do you mean?" "Did it never occur to you, that being treated like an adult is not the funniest thing in the world for a little boy or an adolescent? What if he just wants to protect you from growing up too soon, bearing too much responsibility too early?"

"Oh no, not my brother Adam! When you have to meet him you will see that he is really obsessed by responsibilities and duties and such things. He was of course the perfect model student in school and at college and knows all that boring stuff with contracts and ledgers and of course he had been asked to become a city counsel and a school ward. I cannot remember having ever seen him only once without a book around. In his saddlebags he carries along at least one book and he even reads when he is riding, imagine that! Everywhere I go people say 'Adam did that at your age' or 'Does Adam approve of that' or something like that. Nobody of course compares to our 'perfect' elder brother."

"Does that bother you; I mean would you like to be more like him?" "Like Adam? Goodness, no! I mean, Pa takes all of us just as we are, that is the main thing, and honestly the last thing on earth I wanted to be was a Yankee granite head thinking all the time how to spoil the fun for everyone else! Besides this I have gained meanwhile a reputation of my own!" With these words he smiled beamingly at Charlie, who thought by herself: 'I do believe that, you charming little scamp!' and continued hearable: "Maybe your brother is just not that used to having fun like you are and the fact that you are much better used to it, you probably owe him, at least to some part. Just a thought, maybe you can consider it on occasion." When they went on, Charlie mused what kind of guy that third brother would be, probably a rather out of place figure within this rough territory, a probably humorless bookworm, scholar and the teachers pet, who could be lucky to have such a supportive family around to take care for him and protect him.

Back at the main house Joe wanted to guard Charlie inside, but she hesitated: "Joe, please, could I have a look at the stable first? I spend a lot of time with horses when I was a child and missed that very much during the last years." "Of course, come with me!" He guided her over. When they entered the stable, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and a smile made her face even lovelier in Joes opinion. "Oh that special smell: a mixture of leather, straw and manure, how I missed that! Are these your horses?"

"Yes, the Pinto is mine, the Bay is Hoss' and that one belongs to Pa. The others are for our buggies or guests or if one of our regular horses cannot go." "Beautiful animals you have, and one can tell that you do take care for them." "Hoss is exceptionally gifted with animals, sometimes he really seems to be able to talk to them." Charlie looked at him: "Yes, I can imagine that, Hoss appears to be to be that gentle and kind, animals can feel such benignity."

Then she looked at Joe again: "Thanks a lot for showing me this, being in a stable again makes me really wishing I had a horse of my own!" "Oh that should be no problem, if you want to buy a horse let us know, we will surely find a suitable one for you!" Charlie looked at him a little lost in thoughts and replied smiling: "Yes, that would really be wonderful; I'll keep that in mind for sure!" When they had left the stable, Joe took care for the buggy and Charlie rushed into the big room.

She remembered having seen a big bowl with apples there and wanted to grab some for the kind mare, which had pulled their cart this afternoon. When she returned into the yard her eye was caught by a Chestnut, standing outside the stable. "Hello, where do you come from? Oh, look what a wonderful creature you are, and you know that perfectly well, you rascal, don't you? Here try this!" and slowly she reached out her hand towards him with one of the apples. The animal took it from her palm, just as the next one and allowed her to pat his neck. While doing so she went on talking to it. "In another life, many, many years ago I had a horse for myself. I called it Blaze, because it had one and was also rather fiery. You are of that sort as well, aren't you? My, what a beauty you are!" "I could not agree more!"

Charlie spun around, startled by the deep baritone voice that had interrupted her 'talk' with the beautiful animal. She had heard that voice once before and felt like chased by it, but now not only in her dreams, but also in reality. It was positively him! The black, impudent cowboy, the impersonation of Heathcliff was leaning to a pillar of the porch as if he belonged there and looked at her again with that annoying half-sided grin. "You? What are you doing here?"

"Well I do hope not to upset you again, but I could ask the same! I happen to live in this house, which you with all due respect cannot claim for yourself, at least not until last Wednesday, when I went off for Reno. Believe me, I would have noticed you and made sure, you would have taken note of me!" During his words he had strolled over towards her and stood now alarmingly close. He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "My name is Adam Cartwright and I am really glad to be finally able to express my gratitude for your quick witted as well as professional help the other day, although you had been hurt yourself. This was admirable brave of you, thank you very much!" And again he kissed her hand.

Charlie's thoughts were spinning around in her head. This splendid specimen of maleness was the third Cartwright brother, the bookish one, who read poetry, loved paperwork and cared for school matters without having children of his own? And if this was not enough already, he seemed to be a rather prominent member of her new neighborhood. Oh no, this could have hardly turned out worse! She managed however somehow to gain her senses back and drew away her hand from him:

"Oh, this is really a surprise to see you again! How is your shoulder?" "Better, much better, but one can hardly be too careful, don't you agree? Shall we do another examination? Let me just take off my shirt although I would not refuse some affectionate assistance!" Charlie literally felt her blood boil with anger: "If you insist behaving like a ridiculous halfwit, go ahead! Should you however be looking for some serious medical advice, see me at the office starting from tomorrow at any time of your convenience!" Joe had finished meanwhile his chore with the buggy and rushed into their conversation: "I see you have met my much older brother already, this is Adam and this is the new doctor in town, Miss Charlotte Mathews! Allow me to take you inside Charlie; we do not want to keep elder brother from taking care for his horse, do we?"

Adam watched them leaving into the house while cursing himself for teasing her again. What was wrong with him? Instead of using the chance for a normal conversation with that apparently smart and interesting woman he just behaved childish by mocking her improperly. He felt like a first grader, who would pull the braids of his favorite girl because he was afraid of talking to her. Goodness, had he had to stop this and to act like the man he claimed to be.

After having taken care for his horse he also entered the great room, where a lively conversation was going on. "Adam, why didn't you tell us that you ve already met Doc Mathews during that coach accident?" "Well Pa, I had no idea the Doc was going to stay in Virginia City, so there was not much purpose. Now I would of course very much like to see Doctor Mathews in her practice for a final examination." 'Examination, my foot!' Joe had to suppress an angry snort. Elder brother was just trying to spend time with Charlie! Didn't the others see that?

"Of course, you are free to come at any time you find suitable, as it is my first week, there are not too many appointments made yet." Adam noticed amused that she could probably be quite sharp-tongued as well. Trying to calm her mood further he satisfied his genuine curiosity: "May I ask where you have practiced so far? There are not many women doctors out there, are they?"

"No, there aren't, and that became a real problem for me. I tried to rent rooms for a practice of my own not only in San Francisco but also at some other places, but nobody was ready to accept a woman as a tenant. I tried to work in hospitals, but usually only the least reputable of them were ready to accept me. But again I had never been treated as equal to the male doctors. Every mans word, might he be an incomparable imbecile or completely drunk and out of his mind was worth much more than mine. In the end I worked in San Francisco in a hospitals mortuary, where nobody could see me and I could not kill anybody. But please, do not take me wrong, my time there was a really interesting period; I learnt quite a lot down there. Luckily I saw some day Pauls advertisement for a partner; I thought it might be a happy omen to go to Virginia City as my middle name is Virginia. And I was right; Paul was willing to give me a chance, I am very grateful for that Paul, in case I did not mention it before."

The elder Doctor was visibly touched and smiled at her. "Actually I did hire you for Jillian." "I know dear, I begged you for ages to look for a partner." "No darling, I mean I have so often thought during all those years, you helped me in my office, what a fine doctor you had made yourself, and therefore I decided to hire the only woman that applied - apart from the fact, that her references had been the most promising!" Jillian was apparently stunned by this confession and deeply touched; she had to fight to hold back her tears.

Hoss ended the little silence: "You've been at a mortuary, I mean, that is the place where they keep the bodies, isn't it? Haven't this been frightening?" "Well of course I prefer to treat breathing patients and to keep them breathing, this is mainly why I came here, but what harm can a dead body do? None at all, quite the contrary the dead allows us physicians to study the human body or the effects of a disease thoroughly. Maybe death is horrible sometimes, but there is nothing gruesome about the dead, one has only to fear the living."

The last words came out rather heavily, followed by a little silence, which was ended by Adam: "I find this extremely admirable, I mean how you stuck to your dream and this has my highest respects Doctor Mathews." Charlie and Adam looked at each other and this time she could not help realizing - almost involuntarily - that he meant it.

On their way home Paul inquired: "Now, do you see what I meant about our country squires the Cartwrights? Owning the biggest ranch in the territory they do have a saying in nearly every matter here and as you had been lucky enough to make one of them your first patient, this will surely help you in gaining your professional acceptance here." "Yes, quite an interesting family. I doubt however that my treatment of that eldest son will do any good for me. He is an awfully arrogant guy; I wonder how that charming family could produce such a self-absorbed creep among them."

"Oh Charlie my dear, what made you come to such a quick and devastating verdict about our most eligible bachelor in the territory?" Jillian asked in amazement. Charlie blurted out with all the anger that she had been collecting about him since their first encounter: "He behaves like a smug jackass that much is for sure! Most eligible bachelor? How desperate can a woman be to let such an unkind, snooty person into her life?"

"Oh Charlie dear, there are quite a lot around here who cannot wait to do so! No, you certainly do him wrong with such a negative appraisal! Of course, sometimes he seems to be uppity and standoffish and his humor can be rather sharp, but I always figured this was just a rough exterior to protect a very soft and vulnerable core. You see that poor lad had lost not less than three mothers and had to take care for his brothers from a very early age on. He always worked just as hard as his father on the ranch and all this besides his own load at school. I can still see him when we all settled down here, that many years ago, the handsome little boy, always so polite and ways too serious for his age. He would tear himself into pieces for his family and not only for them. Besides this he is so well read and can be so charming! Haven't you seen that smile of his? Even such an old and happily married biddy like me can get week in the knees about that."

"Jillian, my dear, do I have to get jealous now in our old days?" Paul had always been very fond of Adam, but never figured, how fond his wife apparently was. "No, my dear, there is nothing to be afraid of. But like you guys can enjoy just the sight of a beautiful girl, a woman can just enjoy looking at pleasant young men!" And there was nothing to be added to that simple truth.


	4. A case of emergency

The next days in the doctor s office went by like a flash. There were so many new impressions and new faces but all in all Charlie was rather sure that it did not go too bad. A lot of female patients showed up, just to say how happy they would be to see a woman doctor in future. Much to her unease among the visitors in the practice was also Dan DeQuille, the editor of the local newspaper "Territorial Enterprise".He was thrilled by the idea of placing an extensive article about female doctors in general and her in particular in his paper. Charlie had refused this already several times, but today he had showed up again at the office and unfortunately there was no patient waiting.

"This is an excellent opportunity Doctor Mathews to get even with all those backwoods minds, which want to withhold women from a college education and the like. You would become the icon of a progress campaign! Think what kind of advertisement this would mean for your practice!"

"This is very kind Mr. DeQuille, but I do not have the slightest wish to become an icon of any kind. Please let me just do my work here, unnoticed and undisturbed by the public." "Then let it be just a short article on page six under social news!" "No Mr. DeQuille, no! No campaign, no short article, no social news! This practice advertises for itself just by doing a good job and I am not the social type at all. Now I need to ask you to leave unfortunately; I heard that there just came a patient to the waiting room."

She rose and opened the door to the waiting area as well as to leave the editor out. When she realized who the next patient was, she felt as if she had gone from bad to worse: Adam Cartwright or "Heathcliff" how she still called him, leant against one of the walls and smiled challenging at her. "Good bye Mr. DeQuille, good morning Mr. Cartwright."

"Good morning Dan, hope you are not ill?" "No, I tried - unfortunately in vain - to convince our new celebrity here to let me write about her, this would become a triumph for Virginia City." "The only thing this would become was inappropriate; I explicitly refuse the permission to make me the subject of one of your articles. Sorry Mr. DeQuille, I will not change my mind about that! Have however a good day!" With these words she directed Adam into her consulting room and bid Dan DeQuille good bye.

"Poor Dan! Now we have an interesting newcomer, a celebrity in our midst and you do not allow him to make a fuss over it." "No, I don't. I am no celebrity at all and I don t want to have a fuss or anything like that; I just want to do my work!" These words came out a little sharp, sharper than the matter had deserved it in Adams mind. When he looked at her, he realized to his surprise that she was actually shaking.

"Well I do suppose you did not come here to discuss my celebrity-or-not-status - what about your shoulder?" "Of course Doctor Mathews, no my shoulder is absolutely fine, I came here mainly to emphasize again that there isn't anything in your professional behavior one could make fun of, I am truly sorry in case I have offended you the other day and I wanted to apologize if I did."

"You are forgiven Mr. Cartwright, no hard feelings! It was quite a stressful situation when we met first and I will not take everything literally. Let us be doctor and patient from now on. But as you have made it all the way here; let us have a look at your shoulder. You need to take your shirt off again, whereby I do assume you are capable to manage it for yourself this time! Leave the door open if this makes you feel more comfortable." Suppressing a little smile he undressed the shirt.

When she looked at her patient it was Charlie who wished to have insisted on an open door, she felt as she would become red like a beetroot. While trying to ignore that she looked intensively at her patients shoulders. A lot of terms to describe them crossed her mind, neither of which was appropriate. At least she discovered something: "You did not give the shoulder the necessary rest, did you? The left one is bigger than the right one, it is still swollen." "Well you see, it did practically not hurt anymore, after you placed it back correctly and Hop Sing gave me a poultice, so everything seemed to be fine!"

"Please, Mr. Cartwright, don't you affront my brains! It must have hurt quite a lot, but Paul already indicated that the Cartwrights always follow their own timetable when it comes to recuperations, which is of course much more important than the opinion of a medical expert." At that point Adam wanted to object something but she stopped him with a little wave of her hand. "No, no - I am fine with that, do as it pleases you. It is your own health you are ruining and most probably more to do - which means to earn - for Paul and me. You see, I am thinking now like an entrepreneur being not a simple employee any longer."

Now his smile was no longer little nor suppressible, he was visibly amused. Apparently he had been right to suspect a rather sharp witted humor in her. "The only advice I can give you is to cool the joint as much as possible. If ice is not available just put some water on the cloth over it, so there will be at least some evaporation chill. Further on when you feel the poultices of your cook to be helpful, go on applying them. You can redress yourself now. By the way, do you think I could have a talk to Hop Sing some day?"

This was the last thing Adam had expected but pulling over his shirt again he agreed: "Sure, why not, do you want me to send him here, when he will be in town next time?" "I'd rather prefer to see him at the Ponderosa if you do not mind. I intend to interview him about his medical experiences; I would very much like to make use of them here in our practice. The Chinese have a profound knowledge about medicinal herbs and plants, which physicians in the 'civilized' world have forgotten about long ago. I wonder if he might be ready to assist me in that."

"Sure, this sounds like a real good idea, but there is one thing I have to insist on!" "Yes?" "You better do not cross the thin red line that you keep Hop Sing from cooking for us. Doing that at least Hoss would become your sworn enemy, and believe me, this is nothing you would look for!" "No, Mr. Cartwright," she answered with a genuine smile. Adam was struck how much younger she suddenly seemed to be. "no, this is promised, I would not like to have an enemy in your family, my word." "Smiling becomes you Doc Mathews; you should really try it more often."

"What a smart diagnosis Doctor Cartwright!" At once her face was grave again. "Basically I agree. Just not everything we experience is funny, there are very frightening things that can make the most happy smile freeze." "That sounds awful on such a bright spring day! Look, it is nearly lunchtime; may I take you over to the International House for lunch? I hate to eat alone." "This is very kind of you Mr. Cartwright, but I have to wait for Paul here; we need to go to the Andersons place today, where he wants to introduce me." "What a pity, I see, but now you owe me company for lunch some day, agreed?"

When leaving the doctors office he asked himself: 'Who has frightened you so dreadfully and what is it that makes your smile freeze? Why is the prospect of a little note in a miserable little regional paper upsetting you so much?'

A couple of days later Charlie was on her way back from the Collins' farm where Mrs. Collins had been in labor all through last night and the better part of this day. Little Margaret Collins was the first child she had helped into the world here in Virginia City. Mother and child were in very good condition and were now safely sleeping so she was in an excellent mood despite her tiredness.

When she realized that the Ponderosa should be not too far away she decided in the spur of the moment to go for the ranch house, hoping that Hop Sing would have a moment for a talk about medical plants and herbs. When she entered the yard it was Joe, who came up from the barn to greet her: "Charlie, what a pleasure to see you, you are a bit too early for supper, but I am sure we will entertain you until then."

"No thank you Joe, I did not come to invite myself for a meal, as tempting this idea sounds. I wondered whether Hop Sing might have a moment for me." "Hop Sing?" This was clearly not what Joe had expected. "Yes, if he is in, I would very much like to have a word with him."

Hop Sing was visibly flattered, that someone had come to see him and approached, bowing to Charlie again and again. "Mista Adam tell Hop Sing Doctol Missy want ask him for Chinese medicine." "That's right Hop Sing. In San Francisco I have seen quite often how experienced Chinese Doctors and Chinese people in general are with medical herbs but I learnt far too little about them. Might I come with you into your kitchen and we have a little talk there, maybe I can help you somehow with preparing supper?"

"No, no Doctol Missy not in Hop Sing kitchen, not for guests. You sit down and Hop Sing bling tea and cake, then talk." "Very well, but I do not want to keep you from preparing the meals for the family, I have been warned that such thing would be considered as intolerable." "Doctol Missy not wolly, supper is cooking, Hop Sing time." "Well, the better it is! Could we stay at the porch; it is such a fine day!" And Hop Sing brought along tea, coffee and freshly made doughnuts and soon he and Charlie had put their heads together and they intensively discussed the impacts of several herbs and plants.

The smell of the freshly made doughnuts brought Hoss to their side rather shortly. Although not participating in their discussion he very much enjoyed the pastry. The longer the sugared delicacies stood on the porch the more the season's first bees were attracted to them. Hoss had to shoo away more and more of them.

A short while later Joe approached: "Hey Hoss, you are making yourself comfortable with Charlie and cookies and let your poor overworked younger brother do all the chores in the barn alone? I am deeply disappointed, not even Adam had been that cruel to me lately!" "Shut up and help yourself!" Hoss mumbled with half a doughnut in his mouth. "You cannot even speak so much you have in your big mouth, gimme that!" and Joe whipped the next doughnut, Hoss had already taken from the plate, out of his hand and took a big bite from it.

The very next moment his face turned into a mask of scare and Joe got on his knees. The doughnut fell down and his hands clenched around his throat. He retched out together with crumbs from the pastry something little and dark. "Joe, what's wrong with you?"

Charlie took a look at the doughnut and the little dark thing on the floor and realized: "A bee, he must have swallowed a bee." The men were looking clueless at her and she took command of the situation in an instant: "Hop Sing: Cook water as fast as you can and put your sharpest and smallest knife in it. Hoss: Take Joe inside on the settee and look for a small cylindrical item, fast, go on!"

Hoss took Joe inside and asked anxious: "What do you want me to get?" In Charlies head it was buzzing as if the bees were in there. "Does someone of you smoke a pipe?" "Yes, Pa!" "Bring them to me, all of them, fast Hoss!"

Hoss showed her 5 pipes, she took the one with the longest mouthpiece. "Take the mouthpiece of that pipe, break it if necessary and put it into the boiling water in the kitchen, hurry up and bring me towels!" The towels came, Joe was unconscious meanwhile.

Finally the water was boiling and Hop Sing presented the instruments on a clean towel. Charlie asked Hoss to keep Joes shoulders down in case he should move, took the knife and put the knifepoint at Joe s throat. After taking a deep breath she applied a rather short but deep cut into it. She took the mouthpiece and poked it into the cut until only the half of it was still to be seen.

Immediately after the little tube was inserted into Joe's throat, his chest rose up in a voracious gasp for air. He opened his eyes as well as his mouth but Charlie quickly tended to him: "Listen Joe, you must not speak. This is absolutely essential, do not try to speak! Have you understood this?" He nodded whereby his face contorted with pain. "Yes I know, it hurts but it will go over. You need to remain quiet, try to breathe as regular and as calm as you can, I will explain everything." She checked the rhythm of his breathing with her hands on his chest. "Yes this is good, very good; you are doing fine Joe, just go on like this. Breathe, slowly and calmly, very well."

At that moment the door to the great room was pushed open and Ben and Adam entered. Ben had already drawn breath to inquire about the messy state he had found the yard and the porch in, when he realized that something had happened quite outside the ordinary. "Joe, what happened here, who put that thing in your throat, have you been stabbed? Answer me!" he yelled anxiously at Hoss.

"Please Mr. Cartwright, let me explain what happened." Charlie pleaded. We where sitting on the porch and had some pastry, which attracted a lot of bees. Joe has most probably swallowed one of them, which stung him in her panic into his throat. The tissue there bulges not only in an instant but also much more than it would by a sting in an arm or a leg. By that Joe's trachea had been blocked and he could not breathe. To prevent him from suffocation I needed to cut the trachea below the swollen area and insert a little tube. Through this tube Joe can breathe now until the bulge will have receded. We had to use the mouthpiece of one of your pipes Mr. Cartwright, sorry but the pipe is probably ruined. When Joe can breathe normally again the tube can be removed and the little cut will be closed with a few stitches."

Ben was stunned: "You slit his throat?" "Yes, it is called tracheotomy. You see, although this looks rather strange, Joe can breathe now calm and regular, so there is no danger of suffocation. The main risk is now an infection of the wound. I'll go back into town and get some medicine to prevent this and come back in a few hours. The best treatment for Joe is now quiet and ice. Give him little pieces of ice, this will help to die away the bulge."

Charlie tried to rise, but Joe had clung firmly to her hands on his chest and shook his head a little. Hoss also protested: "No please Miss Charlie, do not leave us, Joe feels obviously better when you are around, and frankly so do I. Please, do stay!" "As long as Joes breathing is that regular, there cannot happen much." Joe wailed something undefinable and Hoss added: "You see, he won't do anything you said when you are away, please stay with us!"

Adam, who had stood behind Charlie, put softly a hand on her shoulder, which made her wince vigorously and turn around. "Sorry Doc, I just wanted to offer to go to town for you, you cannot make the way alone at this time of the day, give me a list and will ask Paul for all the necessary items. You can observe Joe in the meantime." "No, thank you, I can and will do that myself, I am the Doctor here."

"Please Doctor Mathews be reasonable, it is nearly dark, you do not know the area as I do and the way is much less dangerous for a man!" "Such things are integral parts of my profession; therefore I am reasonable when I do them."

Adams voice now sounded on edge in a way, that everybody who knew him better, would have given in: "No you are not, not at this time of the day, not in a rough area like this, which is moreover relatively unknown to you. I will not let you go alone under any circumstances!" Charlies voice became sharper as well: "I do not think you will be able to prevent that."

"Try me! As a last resort I will ride ten feet behind you." "That's an absolutely ridiculous idea!"

"Now we have an understanding and as this would be absolutely ridiculous as you mentioned very correctly we will not do so, but you'll make the list for me, stay here and I'll go to town. We do this because it is the most reasonable thing to do and not because you would not be able to perform your profession properly. Agreed?"

Charlie still hesitated and looked skeptical at Adam, when Hoss intervened: "Really Miss Charlie you'd better agree, Adam can be more stubborn than any mule between St. Louis and San Francisco and more commanding than any army general." Charlie could not help but smile despite her anger: "I see, so we would spend the night here arguing while nothing useful for the patient can be done. "Right you are Doctor Mathews!" Ben added and therewith the matter was sealed.

When Adam reached the house of Doc Martin in Virginia City, Paul had been out looking for a patient but Jillian offered her help. When they had collected all the items on the list, Jillian asked Adam to wait for a moment: "Let me just fetch some personal items for Charlie. She had been at the Collins place last night and will probably need some new clothes and things, she will not find in your bachelors household."

She returned with a little bundle and handed it over to Adam. "This is very thoughtful of you Jillian, thanks a lot." "Please give her my best regards, Paul and I have got very much attuned to her living here with us, it is really a pleasure to have such a pleasant young person like her around."

Adam tended to leave but hesitated and asked: "You like her a lot, don't you?" "Oh yes, it is very easy to like her, she is a really kind and warmhearted girl and so very well educated, even besides her college degree, but on the other hand ... well however." "What is there on the other hand?"

Jillian was apparently embarrassed "I am gossiping here about a very fine person." "I will surely not tattle around about her." "What are you up to Adam, if you are interested in her, what I would understand only too well, just go ahead and court her!" "Well no ... please Jillian, no matchmaking, I mean I m not up to court anyone... errr ... yet. I just wondered about her background."

Jillian looked skeptical at him and thought to herself: 'Not up to court anyone, whom do you want to take for stupid here?' and continued "Well basically it is nothing, but I noticed that she never mentions anything from her past, I mean really nothing, nothing like 'my father liked to do this and that' or 'my mother always told me not to...' not the slightest, trivial detail and of course one wonders why. She must however come from a real good family judging from her excellent taste and manners."

"So neither you nor Paul know anything about her, I mean about her past?" "No, nothing except her college education, but even when it comes to that she only speaks about medical issues, nothing else at all. Maybe this is just her little quirk and I am sure that you of all people will be able to understand and to respect another person's reticence, won't you?"

"Of course I will respect that; I just realized myself how very much on guard she is about herself and I cannot help but thinking that she fears someone or something very much, so I thought maybe we could help her?" "Probably we should give her some time, she arrived here hardly a month ago, I do hope she will have sooner or later have trust in us, maybe then my curiosity will be satisfied and she will let you help her." He nodded "You are right, we have to be patient." and left for the Ponderosa.

Jillian looked after him quite a while and mused 'You are interested, that much is for sure. No matchmaking? We will see to that my dear!'

Riding home the well known path to the Ponderosa gave Adam time enough to think about the last part of the talk with the Doctors wife. Was he interested? Of course he was, she was the most interesting woman he had met since ... well for ages: She was apparently well educated, sharp witted, courageous and very much determined about her profession, things he did appreciate in all people - men and women.

Obviously he had been right to assume that besides her professional matter of fact-side she did not let anyone see anything of herself, Jillian had noticed that as well. Although she was surely beautiful enough to peak his carnal interest, he was unsure whether he should try his luck with such an enigma or not.

At that point he laughed to himself: He of all people was thinking of someone else as an enigma! What would Joe tell him, should he have heard that sentence, considering whether one should try a little romance or not - a question, little brother surely would never have to answer, he simply rushed in every possible romantic affair with all his heart. Why couldn't he simply 'rush' like that? Why was his mind always fighting his instincts?

Maybe he was just getting old as Joe never got tired to remind him. Or maybe he had already 'rushed'? Given the fact that he spent half the night on a horseback musing about a woman who had been hardly polite to him so far and his childish behavior the other day, she seemed to mean at least something to him. He would have to find out what or how much exactly. Jillian was right; he had to give the matter some time. That sounded like a plan and his logical self was satisfied with that for the time being.

Later that evening at the Ponderosa Joe had been brought up in his bedroom where he was sleeping calmly. Ben and Charlie were sitting at his bed when Ben started with an unusual soft voice: "I am afraid Doctor Mathews I have not yet expressed sufficiently how grateful I am for saving already two of my sons, they mean the world to me, you know." "It is my profession Mr. Cartwright, I am glad I was here to help. But wait until you receive the invoice from Paul, let us see, whether you will still be that grateful then."

He smiled a little: "I would give everything for them I own, everything for everyone of them." He looked inquiring at her: "To you, being a professional independent woman, it must appear rather strange how I have my boys, two of them are probably quite some years senior to you, 'at the leash' how Jillian put it."

"First of all Mr. Cartwright you need to know that Jillian is incredibly fond of your sons as well as of you, she could not care more for all of you if she was a relative! And when it comes to be on one's own, this is not always a pleasure. Your sons are lucky devils to have someone caring for them like you do and I am sure they are aware of that! However" she smiled a little at Ben "the care for someone in his thirties should surely be expressed differently from that for a child in order to make it digestible."

"Maybe this is the core of the problem." Ben sighed "Except for his Baby days I have never been treating Adam as a real child and not only because there were too many responsibilities to bear for him. He just was always so serious and understanding about everything, even when I was not able to fulfil the modest wishes, he expressed on some very rare occasions, books mostly. I had more reasonable talks with my 5-year-old son than with many grown up men. The only time I remember him to be a real, a normal child, was when we met Hoss' mother. I still think it was Adam she fell for first, I just came in later."

"Now you are fishing for compliments Mr. Cartwright! I am sure your wife did not marry you only because of your son!" He chuckled a bit "No of course not, Inger had just the big and gentle heart you find in Hoss today, there was enough love for a tired and sad widower as well. Inger made Adam and me smile again, whereby I am not sure whether Adam knew how to laugh at all before Inger came into our lives. But what do I bother you with my concerns about past times, sorry Doctor Mathews; I did not want to trouble you."

"Just speaking about one's buried troubles and concerns can be a very useful cure as well, not only because letting out the troubles can take a burden from one's soul, but also they can be sorted out better when explained to someone else. Everything you might tell me will be treated absolutely confidential and will beside this not occur on an invoice Mr. Cartwright, promised!" He patted her hand and smiled at her: "Thank you Doctor Mathews, thank you very much!" "Call me Charlie please!" He nodded smiling "and my name is Ben!"

When Adam entered Joes room with the required items from the practice, he found his father in a surprisingly relaxed mood given that his youngest had been seriously injured a short while ago. Charlie decided not to change anything while Joe was sleeping and sent the men away to bed. "No, please not that again! This is my job, you made me stay here for it and now let me supervise my patient! Get some rest; you will surely need your strength tomorrow!"

Something in Adam wanted to argue that he would surely not let a woman do her second night watch in a row while he was safely sleeping in his bed, but realized in the last moment that this would lead without fail to a new argument about her being a doctor and professional behavior - something nobody needed. So he suggested instead that he would sleep for the next two hours and replace her afterwards, what she accepted more grateful than she wanted to admit.

Having been left alone her thoughts went back - quite involuntarily - to the little boy Heathcliff once had been. No wonder he acted so superior and patronizing and seemed only be able to laugh about mockery; most probably one of the few reliable things in his childhood days had been his own wits. Now, might that be as it was, it was surely none of her business, understanding him better made it even harder to avoid and ignore him, so it was wiser to drop that topic.

When Adam came back to begin his shift he found Charlie sleeping in the armchair. Very careful he lifted her on his arms and laid her down on the empty bed in the nearest guest room. He took off her shoes and put a quilt over her. He could not resist looking at the 'sleeping beauty' before he left the room. The peaceful and relaxed expression on her face and the disheveled mass of curls around it made her look incredibly young and vulnerable. Adam had to oppress the impulse to twist one of these strawberry-blonde strands around his finger. He was surprised by himself how much he longed for such a small intimacy and suddenly felt as if he had made use of her sleeping condition by looking at her that intensively. A bit ashamed he pulled himself together and left - although with a last regretful look back - the room.


	5. Deepening acquiantances

The next morning was as beautiful as a spring morning could be. Joe awoke rather early and felt to be completely recovered. The reprimands, with which his family tried to keep him in his bed and which became more and more noisy, made Charlie finally wake up. She looked around rather confused because of the unfamiliar surrounding, but shortly she remembered where she had spent the night. She jumped on her feet as fast as she could manage. Her shoes were not to be seen, but this did not bother her much, she just rushed into the hallway and into Joe's room. The moment she entered, the men stopped yelling at each other and looked at her.

"Good morning, I am so sorry, apparently I have overslept, please forgive me." "No problem at all Doctor, but could you please tame your patient here? He does not listen to anything, which is not coming from you directly it seems!" Adam scratched his face. Apparently he had not shaved yet, as he was full of whiskers, which made him look even more interesting. 'Goodness, what am I thinking about?' Charlie had to upbraid herself. Hoss contributed: "I will go down and see whether breakfast is ready."

Meanwhile Charlie had gained her senses back: "Of course, I take over here." She sat down on Joes bed, which calmed him down instantly. At first she checked his heartrate, which was a little fast, but 'absolutely within the normal range' how she ensured Ben. Then she tended to investigate his throat: "Joe I need you to breathe now very calm and very steady, irrespective what I do, is that clear?" He nodded. At first she did nothing, but after a few gasps from Joe, she covered the opening of the mouthpiece with her thumb.

Joe went on breathing, heavier but without too many difficulties. "Very good, it seems the swelling is shrinking. Let me have a look into your throat!" Joe opened his mouth. Could you please raise a bit, it would it make easier for me." Charlie asked. Joe moaned and pretended to be too weak to rise, whereby he had already been out of his bed before Charlie had entered the room. "No, this will not work; can you put your head on my lap Joe? Maybe I can see better that way."

'I bet he can put his head on a beautiful womans lap, that little scoundrel.' Adam felt his temper rise, but that very moment he asked himself if he had not used the opportunity in this or a similar way and felt his anger vanishing. His brother could be a scoundrel, no doubt, but a clever one, one had to admit.

"Very good Joe, the bulge has actually become smaller; your trachea is not longer blocked." Joe tried his best radiant smile on Charlie, still resting with the head on her lap and formed a 'Thank you' with his lips. "You can take your head back to the pillow now." Sighing he crawled back. "I need to remove the mouthpiece now and close the cut. It will not take many stitches, but I have to do them. I will give you something that will make you sleep so you will not feel any pain." Joe nodded.

After he had swallowed a few drops of the sleeping drug, Adam had fetched last night from the practice in Virginia City, he dozed off very shortly. "Can I help you?" Adam inquired. "Yes, that would be kind Mr. Cartwright; could you please bring me some of the Marigold paste from Hop Sing? And please, as I have learned about its use only yesterday, please tell him I want it as an anti-inflammatory medicine for Joes cut, just in case I would mix things up. Thank you very much!"

"I am the grateful party here; I have to thank you for healing my brother! Although he can be quite a nuisance at times, I would rather miss him." Although his words were not too affectionate, his voice had become hoarse, as if it would break and his face showed an expression, she had never seen before. In that instant he looked older than his years and strikingly resembled his father, full of care and worries for the youngest.

At this moment Charlie felt as if she had a look right through Heathcliff's tough exterior into the soft core of Adam Cartwright. Under the snooty surface there really seemed to be a caring and gentle person. A prson who tried to establish a library because he probably remembered how it had been when his father could not afford the books he longed for. Maybe Jillian had been right about him.

Although she could use more liking for that guy like a third foot, she could not help feeling happy about that and she smiled at him. "It is a pleasure Mr. Cartwright!" When he returned with the paste from Hop Sing she had already closed the cut. Together they bandaged Joes throat after applying a bit of the paste on the freshly sewed wound. "This should do it." Charlie whispered, "we can let him sleep now." and they left Joes bedroom.

When they had closed the door behind them Charlie felt the need to leave the house as soon as possible. "Just give me a few moments to pick up my shoes and a short attempt to arrange my hair." Adam nodded "I'll see you downstairs." Charlie grabbed her shoes, went down the stairs, greeted the men sitting at the table shortly with "Good buy!" and headed to the door. This was the moment when a booming voice made her turn around:

"Where do you think you are going to, Doctor? Ben Cartwright had risen from the breakfast table and came over towards her. "Well home, to town, the Martins will already be waiting for me. I suppose my buggy is still in the yard?"

"You will very surely not leave my house without having had a decent breakfast and after that we will see. Come on, sit down here with us!" "This is very kind Ben, but I am not hungry and I do not want to impose on you. Jillian will already be worrying about my absence."

"No way Charlie, come here and have a cup of coffee at least!" Adam added: "Please Doctor Mathews have mercy; Hop Sing will return to China for ever if he becomes aware that we let one of our guests leave without breakfast. Do you remember what devastating results would be caused by that?"

She could not help but smiling: "Alright then, I must not risk any bad blood with Hoss." So she sat down at the empty place of the table. "Bad blood with me? Why with me?" Hoss was concerned. "Just a silly joke Hoss, I was told that you would suffer most from Hop Sings leaving." "Oh Lordy, Miss Charlie, please do not make fun of that, the matter is much too serious." "You see? You really have a responsibility here!" How could she avoid those eyes, that smile, that dimples? Probably it was the best to look strictly on the table and to eat the deliciously smelling biscuits.

Adam went on: "You do not have to go back to town right now; Jillian gave me along some of your personal things in case you would have to stay here longer. On that occasion I learned that you have spent already the night before this awake at the Collins. Maybe you would like to catch up some sleep? And later, when your impatient patient will be awake you are probably the only one, who can tame him again."

"No Mr. Cartwright, I cannot stay here just to rest for some hours, I need to go back to Virginia City." "But you would come back later today and look for Joe?" "Of course, he has a fresh wound; I will be back this afternoon for sure."

"And then you'd go back to Virginia City once more?" "Yes, because this is where I live!" "Now tell me Doctor Mathews, how many hours would you spend driving back and forth by sticking to that schedule? Cautiously calculated I think you would waste at least 5 hours by driving through the landscape instead of getting some sleep or looking for your patient. It would be most unreasonable and illogical not to stay!"

"He is right Charlie, just stay with us and take care for Joe or get some rest for yourself." Ben agreed. "Yes please!" Hoss came forward as well: "Hop Sing will make a special meal when we have a guest, please do stay for dinner!" "There we go again; don't let Hoss become your arch-enemy!" Hoss protest went under in the general laughter.

After breakfast Charlie shortly checked about Joe who was sleeping soundly. "Have some rest Doc Mathews, one of us will watch him and fetch you when he awakes." "I will take this armchair, so I'll surely realize when he awakes and you can do your usual work." "Please Doc do not let us argue again. No one of us will do his usual work when Little Joe is ill. Make yourself comfortable in the room over there, or choose another one if you prefer, but get a real rest! You really look not too well."

"Thank you so much for reminding me" she answered while she tried to put her hair in order, whereby she could not help to feel a little sting, "but I am fully aware of that." Adam rolled his eyes: "That's not what I mean, and you know that."

She just took a breath to make another refusing reply but hesitated because of a new idea: "Mr. Cartwright, Hoss told me about your library. I wonder whether you would you consider it insolent of me if I had a look at your books and maybe borrow one? I will surely be careful with them."

"I might be capable to endure such insolence but there are two conditions I have to insist on: Firstly you need to call me Adam! I always expect my father to stand behind me when I hear 'Mr. Cartwright'." "I will, if you call me Charlie." "Charlie? No, undoubtedly not, Charlie was one of our foremen and Charlie is a barkeeper in town; I will not call you with a mans name for certain!"

"But all my childhood I have been called Charlie and it suited me well: lanky, dowdy and always on the back of a horse!" "Maybe it did suit you once, now it is completely out of place. Would you answer to Charlotte?" "It s my given name after all, sure!" "So it will be Charlotte, I like that. Secondly you owe me a talk about every book you read, choose as many as you want." he blinked at her. "Well I should be able to agree about this as well, whereby an argument also counts." "Oh, we are going to argue again?" "Just for the unlikely case we should disagree about anything." "Alright, I'm fine with that, so we do have a bargain it seems."

He guided her to his room and opened the door: "Help yourself and take as many as you want, it is my pleasure!" then he left. Being alone in that puzzling mans room her curiosity got the upper hand of her and she dared to have a more detailed look around: The first thing to notice was the amount of books the room contained. In a kind of caressing way she let her fingers stroke about the spines of the neatly arranged volumes. It was like a reencounter with some long-lost friends and carefully she took out a volume of Shakespeare.

Once she had had the same issue, but this had been among the many things she had to leave behind. On the walls there were no bright colored landscape paintings like in Joes room but etchings of famous antique buildings. On the desk was quite a lot of paper, but everything again neatly and clearly arranged. Suddenly she felt like an intruder and left, however taking the Shakespeare volume with her. For a short while she enjoyed dipping into the fate of the Danish prince Hamlet, but very shortly she dozed off again.

A few hours later Adam entered the guestroom to wake Charlie. He could not resist watching the sleeping girl again and again it struck him, how much younger she appeared without her usual severe expression. Now there was just sleeping an apparently very tired and very lonely girl. Adam softly touched her shoulder and the very same moment she jumped up and threw her hands protective around herself.

"Easy Charlotte, easy. There's nothing to fear. Joe's awake and as predicted he ignores any instruction, that is not coming from you. Can you please see after him?" "Of course!" Although still a bit bleary, she rushed as fast as possible to her patients room.

"Well Joe, how do you feel? Can you tell me without speaking?" He nodded and gave her a 'thumbs up'. "Alright, then let's have a look at your wound." Carefully she took away the bandage. "Very good, this is looking really very good! No infection at all, proper healing, you will be your old self in no time."

"Does it really have to be his old self? Couldn't you make us a new, more careful Joe, who does not bring himself every now and then in serious danger?" "I am a physician Adam, not a magician!" The others laughed but Joe sent - as he hoped - intimidating gazes to his brother. "Now please try your voice, say something!"

"Leave my room!" The words came out in a rather husky tone, but were perfectly understandable. "This was very good Joe, now please do not overdo it. Short sentences at first and your voice will be back also very soon." "I meant it, leave my room, well not you of course!" he whispered while sending an admiring gaze in Charlies direction. Charlie turned to the three other Cartwrights as well as to Hop Sing, who were all together crowding the room.

"Maybe it would be better to leave me alone with the patient for now. He still needs some rest, I will let you know everything later." Three of the men turned towards the door, but Ben looked hesitantly at his youngest with the young women sitting on his bedside. "Ben, if this was your daughter and I was Paul Martin would you trust him? Please have the same trust in me!" "Of course!" he nodded and left with the others.

"Are you sure Pa had trouble trusting you? Maybe he did not trust me!" "Short sentences Joe!" Charlie took the marigold paste and bended over to Joe to reapply the bandage. "I love you Charlie." "This is better, because it is a short sentence, but content wise it is of course nonsense." "I am perfectly serious; this is no nonsense at all. You are the most beautiful and wonderful woman I've ever met and I am desperately in love with you! You are the one I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with!"

"If you do not stop oozing much too long sentences like the last one I will probably have to strangle you with that!" she replied, wrapping the bandage around Joe's neck. He tried his best sad-puppy-look on her. It took his effect also this time, Charlie sighed. "Oh Little Joe, this is very, very flattering and I don't want to make fun of your feelings at all, but are you sure you don't mix up things? We just met a few days ago and you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes I do, it is for good this time!" "This time? So you have already made some proposals before? Tell me, how many had there been hitherto?" "Just a few, but that didn't count, it's never been the real thing." "Believe me Joe, your real thing is still to come! I think I am quite a bit older than you; do you really want to burden yourself with an old woman?" "I've already fallen in love with elder women before, I like a bit of maturity." "Oh fine, that's quite a relief!" "Yes, it is!" Joe agreed cheerful, which made Charlie sigh.

Slightely stricter she went on: "Be quiet Joe, Doctors orders!" Joe ignored that completely: "Charlie come on! You can't love me not at all! At least a bit? You see, in the main people think of me as an extremely amiable guy! I have always been told it is rather easy to fall for me!" "I bet you've been told so, apparently a bit too often my dear! Look: of course I like you, but this - will you please listen carefully to me and just keep your hands where they belong - is not enough for a marriage!"

"Sure thing it is! I would fulfil every wish you have and we would become unthinkable happy!" "But Joe, this is exactly what I am talking about: I am not looking for someone, fulfilling my wishes; I am used to take care for this by myself!" "Do you mean that doctor thing, yes, you seem to be quite good with that. Of course you may go on with that if you want, as we have Hop Sing for the household stuff - you see there is no problem at all!" Charlie sighed in disbelief: "You are really incurable and have honestly rather childish ideas about happiness. Believe me, it is surely not me you are looking for!"

Joe intended to contradict again. But but now his voice was finally overstrained, he was just able to whisper: "Please do an ill man at least one little favor: There will be the spring barn dance in town Saturday in two weeks, please let me be your escort!" "A dance? I m not sure; I am not too keen on such social events." Upon that Joe started to gasp for air dramatically and Charlie gave - inwardly smiling - in. "Alright, I'll go with you to that dance, we have an appointment. However I have a condition as well: No proposals until then and at this evening are we clear?" Having received that promise, Joe took peacefully another portion of the sleeping drug and leaned back into his pillows.

When Charlie left the patients room this time she found the family in the great room, again sitting around the dining table. "Is it already that late?" she was startled. "I'm sorry I did not mean to sleep that long. Joe does really fine and will probably sleep until the evening; I will go meanwhile to the Collins' place and see how Mrs. Collins and the baby are." The three men at the table looked at her and when Ben rose, Charlie objected herself: "But I am not supposed to leave the house before I had something for lunch, because Hop Sing would otherwise go straight to China, am I right?"

Everybody smiled and Ben, who helped Charlie to the empty chair added: "You seem to become quite accustomed to us Charlie!" Hoss inquired eagerly: "You will also stay for dinner Miss Charlie? Hop Sing promised to make something special if you do." "Well Hoss yes, I think it makes sense to stay until tomorrow morning. But then I will have to go back to Virginia City."

"You want to go to the Collins place after lunch?" Adam inquired "Yes, Mrs. Collins and the baby were fine yesterday, but being that near to their farm I'll take the opportunity and have a look after them." "Mind if I accompany you? The fences at the pasture near the Collins' place have to be checked anyway and as Joe mentioned that you liked riding you could go by one of our horses. In case anything would not work out I might be of assistance."

"You mean we could ride there? Oh that would be great, may I? It has been such a long time I sat on a horse but I do hope I did not forget everything!" On her face appeared an expression, none of the men had seen before, she was all smiles.

Adam felt a lump in his throat; he was surprised how much it touched him to see such a pure but apparently rare outbreak of happiness. He cleared his throat: "Sure, there are enough riding horses in our stable. Besides this we could have our first book discussion; Shakespeare it was?" Suddenly the happy expression was gone, as Charlie said to herself that she really should not go on a ride with him, she should not go on a ride with neither of those Cartwrights, which were kind of eating her up with all that kindness. But after all they were part of her new world and she would have to deal with them. "It will be my pleasure Adam!"

To Adams astonishment Charlie had not only fiercely refused to take a side saddle: "I am not sitting on a horse because I want to show off a new hat or a parasol, I want to come forward! If you are offended by the view of female lower legs in decent stockings, just keep your eyes away from them!"

Apparently she was also a rather practiced rider. "It seems you have not forgotten anything, you are quite an expert!" After a short gallop Charlie and Adam were now riding at a moderate pace. "Yes it feels as if I had never stopped riding."

"May I ask why you did stop at all? To take an occasional ride is not a big issue." "Basically you are right, but the circumstances were just not allowing it. The more I can enjoy it now. Thank you very much for that gift!" "Well I should have probably mentioned it before, but the horse is just lent!" The grin and the dimples were back!

"You know perfectly well that I am talking about the ride, not the horse. If I wanted to have a horse of my own, I would be absolutely capable of buying one for myself!" "I do not doubt that, I just wonder why you are defending your independence that fiercely even if it is not threatened. When we tried to take care for you this morning, we did not intend to deny your general ability to take care for yourself."

"You are probably right, I did not want to offend anyone, it is just .. well, I am not used to such an all-embracing kindness." Adam swallowed and thought 'What an incredibly sad thing to say!' and continued loudly: "So you should now make yourself get used to it, when you are around us, this will be just as important as your independence!"

"Please do not make fun of that Adam! Independence is everything; would you like to live without it?" "That is quite a question for a man, living under his fathers roof."

"Please Adam; do you take me for a fool? You are quite an independent person. You live under your fathers roof - which was by the way literally created to some parts by you - because of your own decision, not because anyone else forced you to. You could leave all that still today if you really wanted to. Apparently you do not and that is that." "And that is that..." Adam repeated the words and shook his head in disbelieve.

"Did I say anything wrong? I did not mean to offend you at all, sorry if..." "No, no, not at all, it is just...you do have a way to give simple answers to big questions... You see, I am already quite a while quarreling with myself whether I should leave the Ponderosa or not. I always assumed that this would be up to numerous issues which have to be considered, but in the end it is just my decision. I have never seen it that clear. Thank you very much!"

For a while they just looked at each other, until Adam harrumphed and asked: "Now, what about Shakespeare, which of the plays have you been taken with the most?" "Hamlet of course, don't you think it is the most comprehensive of all his plays?" "Apparently I am haunted, another father-and-son-story!" he replied in a rather desperate tone but a short look at her companion told Charlie that he was not serious, as grin and dimples testified. So they made their way discussing lively the fate of the rather desperate Danish prince.

A while later Charlie looked around and realized that this was not the way she had made from the Collins' farm to the Ponderosa. "Are we lost or do I have to assist you with the fences first before you will deliver me to the Collins?" "Would you, I mean assist me with the fences? No, I am kidding of course. I wanted to show you something, one of my favorite spots on the ranch. The detour is not too long."

He was right, a few minutes later a clearing spread out before them. The first wildflowers were blooming and in the background the intensive blue of Lake Tahoe competed in glowing with the crisp white of the snow on the mountains. Charlie was honestly flashed: "Oh my goodness, what a view! I can understand that you do not intend to leave such a place, such pure, untouched beauty makes one feel humble, does it not?" Adam hummed something in consent, whereby he did not look on the countryside.

"What is that over there on the right? Is there a construction going on?" "Errrr ... well not actually going on, once I wanted to built a house here. But I gave up that plan, I just did not break down the shell yet or maybe I should burn it."

"Can we have a look at it?" "There is not much to be seen, really..." but Charlie had already set her horse into motion and Adam followed with a sigh, he should have foreseen this, so why not. Standing on the yard-to-be of the unfinished building Charlie was imagining the final outline.

"The idea was to have an open view from here to the lake and the mountains, right? You'd had light from sunrise to sunset and behind there you could have constructed stables without taking anything of the light and the view. This will become a gorgeous place!" She turned around to ask Adam, why he did not finish the works, but seeing him approaching the construction site rather unenthusiastically, she realized the reason the very same moment.

"Oh Adam I am sorry, this was probably connected with your intended marriage lately. I am truly sorry, this is none of my business, I should not have forced you to come here." "Apparently you have already been introduced to that rather unfortunate episode?" She nodded "How could I not, the Cartwright family seems to be one of the most fertile sources for gossip in town." A little lower she continued: "Sorry Adam, I did not want to bring up a matter that is hurting you, I meant no harm. Please do forgive me if I did."

"No Charlotte, please do not worry yourself" he smiled with a calm shaking of his head, "rather you hear it from me, than from some gossiping spinsters. To be honest the whole thing does still hurt, but not because my heart would have been broken It's more because of a broken idea of having a family of my own and the general fact of having been abandoned. Besides this I was rather keen on constructing something again. It was such a pleasure to do all the designing and sketching, it is a pity that the plans will not be realized."

"And why is that, I mean why will they not be realized?" Was she seriously asking that? Maybe she was not that smart as he had assumed. "Well, if you heard the story until the end then you should know that the wedding did not take place!"

"Yes sure, I am aware of that, I mean what has that to do with the house?" It seemed to be worse than he had thought, a real pity. "Well, I intended to live there with my own family." Now Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I have got that of course, but who says you won't have a family someday later? Didn't you tell me that the plans for the house had been made by you alone? So the design reflects probably just you, not the woman you did not marry. Of course it is solely up to you, but if there are not too many sad memories, why not finishing it at least as your house alone? If you do not want it for yourself then maybe someday one of your brothers could become happy here. Why waste the - apparently good - ideas you already have invested?"

Adam looked at her with a startled expression and had to fight the strong impulse to hug and to kiss her. "This is the second time today that a simple sentence of yours makes an issue I was carrying with me for quite a while just vanishing. How do you do that?"

"I just have another, unbiased perspective because I am hardly more than a stranger to you, nothing special." "Probably true. If you want to benefit once from an unbiased perspective yourself, I would be glad to be of help." "Sure!" Charlie turned back to the horses "Now, let us go to the Collins." and off she rode. Adam mounted his horse as well and followed her; obviously she was still far away from trusting him.


	6. The barn dance

It was the Saturday evening of the spring barn dance. Joe had taken much care to look immaculately and perfectly tuned up for the occasion. A new green bandana was covering the little scar at his throat and he was rather pleased with his own appearance. His voice still sounded a bit husky, but he liked this side effect.

As he was going to fetch Charlie he took the buggy while the other Cartwrights - including Adam, who had avoided such events lately - would ride into town. "I'm driving off" he yelled upstairs, as loud as it was possible for him "you can all go on dawdling around, I have an appointment to keep, see you in town!" and off he went.

Being honest to himself he was really nervous, more than ever before. This was of course not the first evening he was going to spend with a nice girl. This time however his companion was not exactly a girl, but a rather grown up woman, so probably he was entitled to a little tension.

At the Martins house Charlie came out shortly after he knocked. "My Joe, you are looking great tonight, I will be the most envied woman this evening, which is rather reassuring for me because..." she smiled a bit embarrassed and blushed "... I have to confess that I am downright irrationally nervous." "You? Charlie, you look absolutely wonderful, you will surely be the belle of the ball! No need for any nerves at all."

"Thank you Joe, but you see, this is my first social event here and I wonder whether I will make a good impression on the townsfolk. This would be so important for Paul and me." "I am sure you will impress everybody in the best possible way!"

Charlie looked really beautiful to him, she always did, but he could not help the thought, that her dress was rather unusual for such an occasion: The girls he knew had always worn lovely clouds of fabric in light pastel colors with many pretty trimmings and decorations. Charlie however wore a dark green dress without any frills or gathers but with a very high neckline. Maybe it did not make her looking that maidenly sweet like Maryann Watkins, when he had taken her to the last barn dance at Valentines day, but she looked decidedly very elegant and distinguished. The plain clear shape of the dress emphasized her tall and slender outline to the best advantage, whereby it did not hide how delectably rounded she was at the right spots. Even her hair seemed to be tamed tonight, there were only very few curls hanging loosely around her face. Joe felt really proud to take such an outstanding and special beauty to the social tonight in front of all the folks of Virginia City.

The barn dance was already in full swing when the other Cartwrights arrived. Joe and Charlie had already shared a couple of dances and were now standing at the punch bowl and talking to some people, Joe had introduced to Charlie before.

Joe felt really good in Charlies company, he enjoyed very much that she did not want to talk all evening about her dress or other dresses. She asked him with genuine interest about details of his work on the ranch, especially about the horses, which made him feel quite important. However there was missing something: He was used to some more adoration by his companion for the respective event. The girls he usually escorted looked at him like he was their knight in shining armor and did not get tired to emphasize what a great dancer he was and that he was the best looking guy of the evening.

Charlie was different. She was of course kind and amiable, but whenever Joe started to whisper sweet nothings in her ear or tried to take her outside for a moonlight stroll, she changed the matter and had a new question about the horses at hand. Charlie on her part could not help but notice that some of the gazes, other women sent to her, were not too kind, probably because Joe was escorting her. Apparently quite a number of girls were disappointed seeing him in Charlies company the whole evening so far. She had just considered sending him to dance with someone else, in order not to create any rumors, when she became aware of the newcomers from the Ponderosa.

"Look Joe, your family has just arrived; shall we go over and greet them?" "No, not now, let the line-up go by first." "The line-up? What s that?" A bit unwilling Joe began to explain: "Well Adam usually does not ask a special lady to escort her to a social. In case he does there come up rumors about a marriage at once. Therefore whenever he appears on such occasions there will be a whole bunch of girls and women fawning on him to catch his eye. Of course he heartily hates such ado, but none of the womenfolk ever seems to realize that. Moreover he avioded most of the towns socials lately so they will be probably glad to have him 'back'. But please do not tell him that Hoss and I did realize that, one does no want not to feed elder brothers ego any further!"

Charlie could not help but notice, that Joe had been right: There was forming a crowd around the Cartwrights, whereby Adam seemed to be the center of attraction. Joe watched the scene rather grumpy. "Let us have another glass of punch first; later there will be time enough to see them." When Charlie wanted to take her first sip from the punch, she felt a push from behind and her drink was spilled. When she turned around to see the responsible person there was an attractive young woman with dark hair and wearing an opulent pink dress looking at her rather provocative: "Oh, I'm sorry!" whereby her voice did not sound regretful at all.

"No harm done, I am fine. It is just the table that needs to be cleaned." Charlie responded and Joe introduced: "Charlie this is Miss Patricia Calston, her father runs one of the silver mines around here. And Miss Patricia, this is Doctor Charlotte Mathews, the new physician in Doc Martins practice." "Yes, I remember having heard people talking about that, whereby I did not give much attention to it. Who would have ever heard about a female doctor? What makes you think you could do such a thing?"

"Maybe my licensing from College to practice medicine has something to do with that. Just a hint!" and Charlie tried her most radiant smile before she turned her back to that insolent girl. Joe drew her away from the punch bowl. "Do not listen to that one, she is the most puffed up girl we have seen here for ages. She thinks because she had lived in New York nearly everything and everyone here is far below her."

"I have been insulted much worse Joe, do not worry about that, I just hope, the rest of the town is ready to give me some more credit." "Sure they are, we have been pretty busy tonight spreading the story how you saved my life." "You are right, you made sure everybody who heard about that, considers me some kind oft miracle healer." "This is exactly, what you are to me!" Charlie smiled: "You are an incurable flatterer, aren't you?"

The next moment her eyes were caught by Miss Calston again. The eye-catching color of her dress was now to be seen near the entrance of the dance hall, where she apparently took part in the line-up as well. "Look Joe, the sophisticated New York girl seems at least to be interested in your family!"

Against all reason Charlie felt a sting. "Are you sure your brother hates all that? To me it looks as if he would be quite enjoying the attention." Charlie felt a lump in her throat when Adam, today not dressed in his usual outfit but in a dark blue suit, which suited him incredibly well, how she noticed completely uncalled for, smiled at Patricia Calston. "He hates silly fawning, that much is for sure but of course he does not really object being surrounded by pretty girls and oozing his usual highfaluting Shakespeare-poetry-stuff to the bunch of them. However that Miss Patricia ... oh no, how does he dare, not Maryann Watkins!"

Adam was now speaking with a pretty blonde girl, while he held her hand. Joe seemed to become really mad about that. Charlie told to herself that all this was nothing she should have spent the slightest thought on, but could not help feeling relieved that the line-up was moving on. At least she could do Joe a favor and therefore proposed: "Joe, I need a bit of fresh air, why don't you go and spend some time with your friends, I have claimed your company tonight already much too long exclusively for me." "No I can't do that ... it would be very rude and impolite ... or do you really think?" He looked hopeful at Charlie. "You would do me a favor Joe, seriously!" And off Joe rushed towards the line-up and a few moments later he drew away pretty blonde Maryann away for a dance.

Charlie enjoyed the fresh crisp air and the silence outside the festival hall, but very soon she felt a chill. So she went back inside and wondered whether she should go home. Joe would surely not miss her, judging from the happy expression on his face when he looked at the fair-haired Maryann. Then her eye was caught by the big figure of Hoss Cartwright, who stood at the edge of the dance floor, looking not too happy.

Charlie went up to him: "Good evening Hoss, why are you hiding yourself here, you must not disappoint all the girls that are waiting for a dance with you!" Hoss blushed into his usual shade of pink: "Well Miss Charlie, I'm just not much of a dancer and the girls are probably not very keen to dance with a big ox like me."

"Oh Hoss, what a terrible nonsense is that! You are one of the most amiable and pleasant men I have ever met and frankly, I don't believe you would not be good at dancing! Your feet were tapping the rhythm all the time, I suspect you are a rather fine dancer! I'm sure many of the girls here would be over the moon to be asked by you, starting with me for one!"

At first he looked surprised at her but then replied quite cheery: "Sure, Miss Charlie, it is my pleasure." and he offered her his arm. After a few rounds they decided to take a break. "Oh Hoss, I think I have enough for tonight, but do me the favor and go on dancing. You will make quite some girls happy when you ask them." "Do you really think so, I mean ...!" "Find it out Hoss! The worst thing to happen was a 'no' but I do not believe many girls will be that silly to refuse you." Hesitantly but steadily Hoss moved towards a bunch of girls and soon went, a pretty girl on his arm, to the dance floor.

Charlie felt she had enough society for one evening and decided to go home. Leaving the festival hall she cringed as on the porch of the building a dark shadow seemed to jump at her. Adam Cartwright slowly stepped into the light and Charlie yelled at him: "For heavens sake, you scared me to death! What are you doing here, outside and alone? You are probably missed very much inside there!"

"No need to worry, I am surely not missed. Maybe a target, a prey to be caught would be missed, and what a prey, one of the rich Cartwrights! I am really sick and tired of that!" "Oh, are we cantankerous today? Anything in particular or some general world weariness? Oh, of course you do not have to answer; this is hardly of my business!"

He had sat down on one of the porch benches. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" "I would very much like you to stay" he replied and pointed to the space beside him, "but then Joe will probably kill me, where is he by the way?"

"Dancing with pretty Maryann Watkins I suppose." "Did he leave you alone?"

"I asked him to do so and he was - let us say - not too appalled by the idea. Now - what about you?" "Nothing in particular, it is just .. well I do not feel comfortable inside there."

"Nonsense! Are you going to tell me you would be shy? Hoss is shy and even he is dancing right now." "He is? Well that is great, I hate it when stands alone somewhere, feeling poorly, he is such a fine guy!"

"Do not change the topic, what in the world would you have you fear in there?" "I've told you, I do not want to be a target, a catch." Charlie chuckled a bit before she went on: "Poor lamb, or shall I rather call you a hypocrite? Which man does really suffer from being desired by women?"

Adam rolled his eyes: "It is not me they desire, they are just interested in a third of the Ponderosa, and this is what I suffer from." "I think you are unfair about this. Look, this is just what you are! Can you really blame the women in there for taking you for what you actually are?"

"What is that supposed to mean; am I a land deed or rather cattle and horses?" Charlie smiled: "What I mean is that you are undeniable one of the Ponderosa scions. This is something you have in your veins, something you cannot set aside even if you wanted to. Probably unwittingly, but in everything you do, every step you make - in the saloon or here at the dance floor or anywhere else - you do it with the visible self-assurance and the special demeanor of Adam Cartwright of the Ponderosa. Tell me, could you dare to walk around always dressed in a kind of gunslinger uniform if your background wasn't that strong and immaculate as it actually is?"

At that point Adam seemed to feel caught and looked like a bashful schoolboy how she realized amused. "So do not blame those who you've impressed by such behavior for being impressed." "So does this mean I have to accept that women just take me for something or someone who is providing them with wealth?"

"You need to be aware that your familys wealth will always play a role. It can impossibly be excluded, because it is there as a matter of fact. You just have to find the woman that also appreciates what you have to have to offer besides being the heir presumptive of your fathers empire." "Yes, that is of course the easy part."

"Nobody said it would be easy." Charlie went on rather serious. "If you really want a thing in life, you have to take risks for it, that much is for sure. Or is it more comfortable for you to bewail the status quo instead of risking something and accepting the possibility of failing?" He looked amazed at her: Do you think I am a coward?"

"I don't know, are you?" "Wow, you could really teach my father how to get me a dressing-down! You cannot be blamed for beating round the bush, I give you that."

"No, surely not, as this would be a pure waste of time and we never know how much time we have left. Look, I have no right at all to teach anyone anything or the like, these are just my two cents. Forget them if you want or think about it, it is absolutely up to you!" "You seem to be wise much beyond your years Charlotte Mathews!"

He raised and took her hand: "You gave me plenty to think about for one evening. Would you now be kind enough do me the honor and have at least one dance with me tonight?"

A voice in her head screamed 'Refuse it, run away!' but she heard herself say "It would be my pleasure."

There was played a waltz just when they returned. After a few turns Adam took down his left arm, which had been outstretched before quite correctly and rested it on his shoulder, placing and keeping Charlies hand there as well.

She looked inquiring at him and he explained: "Well you need to know I had a dislocated shoulder recently and I have still to go easy with it." She suppressed a smile and replied "I see, does it still hurt?"

"Like hell, I have to relieve it." he confirmed perfectly serious. "You should have seen a doctor, a real one I mean."

"Oh, I had been at a doctors, an extremely capable one by the way, and she told me to rest it as much as possible." "If you need some rest we can stop dancing if you want."

"No no, I rather will handle it according to the Doctors advice!" And he drew her nearer. There was that smile again and those dimples and this time they were so close, right before her face. It seemed to her as if the illumination of the dance hall would be dimmed by the amber colored gaze and this smile. Charlie felt she was blushing; she really should end this! But it felt so good, so incredibly good being kept or rather embraced like this and she swore to herself 'Only once, just tonight, just once...'

Adam inhaled the scent of her hair and wished not for the first time to bury his face as deep as possible in those strawberry-blonde curls. He realized however - again not for the first time - that musing about such a thing lead to absolutely inappropriate results for public places.

A lot of eyes were following the couple, among them those of Ben Cartwright and Patricia Calston. Both of them were not too happy about the picture.

"Look at this Pat! Now you are not so sure about Adam Cartwright becoming your devoted suitor sooner or later, are you? Not only that he barely ever speaks a word with you, he seems to be interested quite otherwise!" These words were hissed into Miss Patricia Calstons ear by one of her friends, Melissa Anderson.

But Miss Calston did not sound discouraged at all when she replied: "Phhhhh, don't be that bitchy Melli, it doesn't suit you, makes your nose look even longer! I'm not afraid of that cow at all! Who has ever heard about a woman doctor, dealing with blood and diseases and even more disgusting stuff? Adam Cartwright is a man of taste and will be revolted by that rather shortly, you mark my words. Besides this - look at that shameless attitude! One can hardly call that dancing! No real lady would behave like that."

"Well maybe he does not care for real ladies, have you considered that? The man of your dreams is rather known to be a kind of desperado, who was already up to be hanged! My mother says if there ever was a villain it's him and in the end his fathers money will not be able to save him, no one can escape his fate! I would not give too much credit to such guy's taste if I were you!"

"And if I were you Melli Anderson, I would be careful about that doctor cow as well! Haven't you seen her flirting with your favorite Cartwright guy, that Little Joe before? Take care of your own business; there is plenty enough of it I'd say." And with a majestic - or so she hoped - swing of her chin Patricia Calston turned around to discuss the matter with a less snarky friend.

When the waltz was over, Charlie forced herself back into reality and broke free from the embrace. "I would like to go home now!" Adam nodded: "I'll take you there." and slowly they made their way over to the Martins place.

When they arrived at the porch of the house Charlie quickly stretched her hand towards Adam who kissed it softly. "Good night Adam and thank you very much for the evening. Please give my regards also to Hoss and Joe; I have very much enjoyed their company as well." "I think I have to thank you for everything tonight, including the talking; I have enjoyed every minute and every thought of it. I think I owe you again some fresh insights." Charlie nodded and rushed inside without looking back.

Jillian Martin did not sleep yet and watched the little scene in front of their home. She was rather pleased with the apparent result of the evening: Another, much more appropriate Cartwright had brought Charlie home, this was a really promising beginning. Later that night she believed to hear a sound from Charlies room as if someone was crying there. 'No' Jillian Martin decided 'I must have dreamed that. Why should a young woman cry after such an evening. I have certainly imagined that.'


	7. Debates

After Charlie had vanished in the house of the Martins, Adam went slowly back to the dance hall. He did not feel like dancing anymore but wanted to tell his family that he would ride home. Entering the building Joe was the first who ran into him.

"Have you seen Charlie?" "Yes, she wanted to leave and I escorted her home."

"I knew it!" Joe's temper seemed to get the better of him. "Why can't you stay out of my life at least for once? I was her escort tonight, who do you think you are to steal my girl away!"

Adam had obviously to fight quite hard to control his temper when he hissed back with an icy voice: "And who do you think you are to use that tone in public to me? If you want to have a talk, come with me outside!"

Already on the way out Joe had blown off most of his steam and began to feel sorry for yelling before thinking. "Sorry Adam, I have probably overreacted."

"You bet you have!" "I am sorry brother, I really am."

"Then why? What is it I have done to you again?" "I...I don't know...well, I was so proud when Charlie agreed to come to this dance with me, I even had to promise not to propose to her again until today..."

"What? You already asked her to marry you? Are you out of your mind?"

"You see? Joes voice rose again: "Everything I do you believe to be wrong or silly or rashly or even worse! But what could be more reasonable then to marry a girl like Charlie - she's smart and beautiful and kind and not a bit giggly! She's just perfect!"

Adam starred at his youngest brother in total disbelief, as if he had a kind of epiphany; the kid was absolutely right: She was just perfect, whereby of course not for Joe. What could be more reasonable than marrying her? While he was still considering whether he should court her or not, Joe had hit the bull's eye. He owed him one!

"Hey, are you still listening to me?" "Yes sure. I told you, I took her home because she wanted to leave and you were dancing with Maryann Watkins, which is by the way rather strange when you are going to marry Charlotte."

"Well yes, you see, I don't think we will, be married I mean." Well, this was fast, even for Joe.

"Not? So she did not accept you?" "No, whereby I would have cared not much about that of course, I would have asked her until she'd agreed, but..."

"But?" "You see, well I think ... maybe she is ... actually a bit too old and serious for me."

"Oh! And did you conceive of that alone?" "Errrrrr... yes, but ... well Charlie indicated something like that already."

"Oh, did she?" Apparently she was really perfect! "Then why ever are we arguing here?" "It is just not fair!"

Adam had to take a deep breath and literally felt his patience running out. "What exactly Joe, what is not fair?" "You just show up and run off with the girl I wooed for coming here. Why is it always so easy for you?"

Another deep breath, then Adam was able to answer: "Firstly: you said yourself you wooed the wrong girl, secondly what exactly was easy for me during the last year when it comes to women?" "Oh...errrr...I did not think of that, sorry Adam." Joe was honestly embarrassed.

"And finally: I do insist that a person cannot just be 'taken away' and I do not deserve your mistrust. Is it still that wretched Banning girl sitting on your stomach, is it that? Don't you still have the slightest confidence in me, but rather suspect I would take away from you any girl, which comes to my mind? Given the frequency you are falling in love for ever I had no time left for some sleep or even an occasional meal! Honestly little brother do you really think, that a girl, who is seriously interested in you and is worth your attention would suddenly change her mind and ran away with me of all people?"

Joe tried to say something serious and to control the corners of his mouth but failed. "Well I have to agree there elder brother, if she was really interested in me she had far too much taste even to look at you." Both brothers busted out in laughter. "Are we at peace Little Joe?" "Aren't we always?" "Well, not exactly, but always when it matters." Adam blinked at his brother.

Charlie was not able to sleep after having gone to bed, although she was incredibly tired. What had she done? Keeping the perspective it was basically not much: She had done a few dances with a couple of men on an official towns social not more, not less, basically nothing to be worried about, if there was not ...

But it was there, that thread she had been living with for so many years now, and to make things worse she was pretty close to roping in others. If she was really honest to herself, it were not just the others that made her wrack her brain about, it was him. She had never expected such a thing to happen, but there was no purpose in denying - she finally had fallen for a man.

How on earth could it have come to this? She had met some handsome and smart guys before, but none of them had had that special effect on her. None of them had shown genuine interest in her profession or made her laughing with just a little remark and none of them made her interior burning when he just touched her hand. In his company she had more and more difficulties to stay attentive, he made her feel safe and protected.

Again and again she reminded herself that this could only be a deception; there was no safe place for her, anywhere. The wisest thing was of course to leave town this very instant, but this was the exact opposite of everything she longed for. What she actually wanted was to stay, to learn more of him, to laugh, to talk and also to argue with him, let him protect her and all the other things she had heard of ... but anyway it was impossible. That thought made her feel more desperate than ever before in her life and she cried her eyes off until she was able to sleep.

A while later Ben and Adam were riding home, while Hoss and Joe wanted to stay at the dance and to spend the night at the hotel. They had rode for some time in silence, then Ben harrumphed and began: "Adam, I am glad we have the chance for a private talk tonight, there is something that bothers me." "Yes?"

"It is, well, you may find it somehow overbearing that I touch that subject, but I am honestly worried." "Overbearing? What gives you such a bizarre idea?"

"I am serious, son!" "Sure you are, come on, just fire ahead Pa."

"It is because of Charlotte Mathews, you seemed to be rather smitten by her." "Although I am not sure why I should discuss this with you Pa, yes, thanks to Little Joe I can confirm I am. Anything wrong with that?"

"What's Joe got to do with it?" "Believe it or not but tonight he made me realize that she - and this is a quote - is just perfect. Besides this she was shortly the current love of his life, but he declared himself he was over with that, so do not worry, we will not fight about her."

"Joe as well?" "I've told you, we have sorted that out and are fine. Joe suspects, she might be a bit too old for him. And what is it that makes her not suitable for me? I mean, this is why we are having this talk, aren't we?" Adams tune had become clearly sharper during the last sentences.

"No, this is not what I mean, you can calm down young man!" Ben had to swallow before he continued. "I do not think she was not suitable, quite the opposite way round: I like her very much and besides this she is a real beauty, I am not blind, you know. However I cannot get rid of the feeling that we do not know her sufficiently yet. Nothing about her background, her past, even Paul does not know anything about her except the professional things."

"If this is your only concern we can both calm down, as I am fully prepared that there is something in her past she wants to hide, but in the end, don't we all have one or the other secret? Give her some time, in the end I am sure she will trust in me."

"So you are going to court her?" "Courting is probably not the correct expression, but I will definitely go on seeing her to get to know her better."

"You are aware that people will talk about you? Your...well...dance tonight already attracted quite some attention." "Pa, we are the Cartwrights, you know perfectly well that people will and do talk inevitably about everything we do or don't. It really does not matter with whom or how we dance; it will become the talk of the town for sure. But don't tell me this was surprising for you, why are you bothered this time?"

At first Ben seemed to hesitate but then he burst out with perceptible pain: "I am worried that you might get hurt again son! It's been not too long ago, when you already had been disappointed gravely, I have no wish to see you devastated like that again or become the center of malicious comments."

Adam felt suddenly a wave of shame because of his previous anger. Of course, Pa was just concerned about him and he replied a lot warmer: "Please Pa, do not be afraid. You see the town gossip is really the last of my concerns. When it comes to the risk of being hurt again I am aware of that and ready to take it. I think she's worth it! What kind of coward would it make me not to try at least?" Where had he heard that lately? Ben sighed deeply: "Well, if you can take that risk, I think I can take it as well. But son, please remember that your family will be there for you in case you need someone or something."

"I know Pa, do not worry, at least about that I am always certain!"


	8. Observations and considerations

Virginia City had returned to normality after the barn dance. The town should become even more silent as the spring round up was due and most of the men were occupied with it. Before it could start there was however a peak of activities because of the preparations. One part of the preparations was that Charlie had been invited again for a Sunday lunch and a ride at the Ponderosa, also to ensure Ben again that there were no objections for Little Joe to take part in the round-up. Charlie confirmed that Joe was fully capable of enduring the strains arising in connection with the round-up, whereby it would be wise to remain careful.

"Of course it would be wise Charlie, but it is my youngest, we are speaking about." Ben sighed.

"Please do not worry Ben, Hop Sing and I will go through his medical kit in order to be able to prepare him for as many emergencies as possible!"

Before Charlie left that evening for Virginia City, Adam asked her to come with him to his room. "Nothing to worry or to giggle about!" he mentioned towards his father and his brothers, "we will leave the door open!"

Upstairs he drew Charlie before the bookshelf. "I want you to take home with you as much of them as you can carry."

"Oh thank you very much, but why?"

"By this we will have endless topics for conversations when I will be back and I can look forward to that during the round-up."

"Well this is what I call a temptation!"

"I hoped you would see it that way!"

Charlie noticed the mocking undertone but ignored it. Which books should she take? What was she interested to discuss with him? Suddenly she heard herself ask:

"What are your favorites?"

"Mine? What an interesting question! Do you intend to choose or to avoid them?"

"Get yourself surprised! Now, will you tell me, or is your taste too trivial for sharing it with me?" Now she was apparently on the mocking side and it worked:

"I usually favor lyric to prose and these are two of my favorites." With these wordy he gave her Miltons "Paradise Lost" as well as a volume with Donnes poems.

Charlie looked delighted at the volumes in her hands: "If you allow it and can spare them for the time of the round-up, I would very much appreciate borrowing these two and the 'Three Musketeers'."

"It is my pleasure! I am already looking forward to hearing your opinions about 'Donnes Elegies'!" he smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

One morning, a couple of days later, Charlie sat in the practice waiting for patients. 'Strange how quiet it is without most of the guys around.' she thought amused, when the door was torn open and a young woman rushed into the room: "Please, we need a doctor, quickly! It is Peggy, she just collapsed."

"Of course, let me fetch my bag, I ll be ready in a minute."

"Is Doc Martin not around?"

"No, he is looking for patients outside of Virginia City; but I am his partner here in the practice, I should be able to help you as well."

This did not seem to please the girl completely: "Yes sure, but I don't know, well ... if you really want to come along with me..."

"Why should I not?"

"Well, I come from ... you know ... Miss Bulette's place. Of course it is run by Miss DuVall now, but most people still call it Miss Bullette's or Julia's."

Charlotte looked rather bewildered at the girl, whose words made no sense to her, but then, having heard the full name of Julia Bulette, the pieces fell into place: "You mean the patient, Peggy I think you said, is working in a brothel and this is were I had to follow you to?" The girl nodded relieved.

"Of course I come with you, why not?"

The girl knew at least a thousand reasons why a fine lady would not set a foot into a brothel, but if that lady doctor did not care, why should she? So Charlie followed the girl to the notorious house in Virginia Citys entertainment district.

The girl took her to a room at the second floor of the building, where a young woman lay on her bed. Two other girls where sitting at her side and tapped her forehead with some washcloth. When Charlie entered, they raised visibly surprised: "Where is Doc Martin?"

"On a visit outside of Virginia City, but do not worry I am a qualified doctor myself."

One of the girls went on: "But I mean ... you know where you are?"

"I am at the bedside of a patient, yes! Please, let me just do my job."

Charlie palpated the forehead of the young woman as well as her cheeks and the upper neck, which both seemed swollen. "Peggy? Peggy can you hear me?"

The patient opened her eyes and nodded slightly. "Very good Peggy! You do not need to speak, I will ask you some questions and you answer me. Raise one finger for 'yes' and two for 'no', can you do that for me?"

Peggy raised the index finger of her right hand. "Very good! I suppose your head is aching, is that correct?"

One finger.

"And your neck does ache too, doesn't it?"

One finger.

"Is the pain deep in your throat?"

Two fingers.

"I see, then I suppose the pain is sitting sidewise on your neck, here below the ears, is that correct?"

One finger.

"Very good! Can you please open your mouth and say a long 'A'?"

Peggy did as she had been told and Charlie looked into the girls throat, which was red and sore.

"Now I have to listen to your lungs. I need to open your gown for that." Charlie did carefully so and applied her ear trumpet on the young woman's chest.

"Now her back, can you please help me to raise her?" The viewers came by and with their assistance the patient could lift the upper part of her body and Charlie could listen to her lungs.

"Thank you Peggy, that has been all, you can rest now."

Charlie turned around and addressed to the women that had carefully watched her.

"The lungs are free; I very much suppose your colleague has a contagious disease named mumps, which causes fever and a swelling of the sides of the neck below the ears. Most people go through it during childhood. Everybody who has overcome it, will not be infected again. As it is contagious, please think which of you has already had this disease. The others should stay away from her and if you are not sure, take good care to have your hands washed very carefully after being in here. Take a good amount of soap and hot water and after that a decent splash of alcohol if you can spare some. This will help to prevent spreading the disease any further."

The girls nodded and asked: "What can we do to help her?"

"Unfortunately not much at the moment. I will send over some willow bark, which should be applied as tea. She needs liquids anyway, so give her as much as she can stand. The taste is awful, but it helps to fight the fever. You can put sugar or honey in it to cover the bad taste. Besides this you can use wet sheets to bring the fever down. Wet them with lukewarm water and wrap them around her lower legs. Then tug her in very warm and carefully. She must not become cold and use this only if she is warm and swatting, not when she has chills. Besides this give her broth or tea and call me if her condition becomes worse or if another woman shows similar symptoms fever and or a sore throat - during the next days."

"Thank you very much Miss", one of the women said "we will surely do as you told us."

"Fine!" Charlie smiled "so I can leave. If one of you would accompany me, you can take the willow bark right along with you."

"But we would be seen together."

"Most probably, yes. If you prefer I could send someone over with the tea."

Charlie packed her belongings into her bag and turned to leave. Shortly before she had reached the front door, she heard someone calling behind her:

"Doctor Mathews? I wonder if I might ask you to have a word with me?"

Charlie turned around and saw that these words had been spoken by a woman of probably forty years, who stood in the hallway. She had dark brown hair and wore a golden yellow dress, which was absolutely stunning and tasteful. Despite the striking color and the deep neckline it did not look purely "saloon-style" at all, it was just a bit daring, at least for the time of the day. With a dark voice she introduced herself:

"My name is Suzanne DuVall and I would very much appreciate whether you could spend a little of your time for a short talk."

"Sure Miss DuVall, I am pleased to meet you." Charlie approached her and reached out her hand. Miss DuVall took it with a smile and showed Charlie into a little parlor.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please!"

While she poured the tea, Miss DuVall continued slowly: "I have to confess, that you actually surprised me Doctor Mathews, a rather rare ability among people. I had not expected a reputable woman like you would enter a brothel like mine in bright daylight."

"Well Miss DuVall, I consider the Hippocratic oath to be valid for all houses, for all human beings. I do not care very much for the reputation of a person; such things can be destroyed in an instant, without any fault of the person in question. I usually rely on what I see for myself. And here I have seen a patient - not more and not less."

"These are really remarkable words for a young woman; does your family approve of your opinions or your behavior?"

"As I have no family at all, I am in the lucky position to be the only person judging about my opinions and my behavior."

Miss DuVall smiled a bit before she continued: "You do know that this is not true, don't you? A female doctor is still a sensation, not only in these rural parts, but also in more civilized regions. So your behavior, your steps, your statements will be watched and registered with special attention. You should not provoke the good people of this little town by such actions."

"What do you mean; do you actually want me not to take care for the women in here? Do they not deserve some professional medical treatment?"

"No Doctor Mathews, this is not what I wanted to say. I very much appreciate your courage and your impartiality towards my place! But as I do appreciate you, I do not want you to get in trouble on our behalf. If you have been seen on the way here you will be presented the bill sooner or later, that much is for sure."

"I do not care for what some good people think about me; usually such good people are much worse than the targets of their venom!"

Miss DuVall chuckled a little. "I could not agree more Doctor, but I suppose you want to live among these good people, at least for a while. It is risky to ignore the moral standards of ones fellow men with ostentation, especially for a young, beautiful and stand-alone woman like you. There is more than one of my girls here, who had to experience that!"

"I have made a very important experience myself Miss DuVall: Once my life had been saved by women of your profession, I am not going to pretend to the world I was despising you and what you are doing!"

"You are getting more interesting by the minute Doctor Mathews! I am glad to see that there are still people around, making it worth to keep up some faith in mankind!" To her own surprise Suzanne DuVall was impressed. "All I ask of you Doctor Mathews is that you behave careful in front of the townsfolk. Send us prescriptions and further instructions by messenger and I will send you a messenger in return in case we should need anything from you. If you will constantly ignore the moral standards of the townsfolk even your friendship with the Cartwrights will not be able to protect you from being barred from the town's community."

Charlie blushed. Mentioning the Cartwrights in this house made her a little uneasy: "What have the Cartwrights to do with that and how could they help me at all? Are their moral standards considered to be beyond all criticism because they are the local squires here? Don't tell me they would not be regulars here at your place."

When Miss DuVall looked puzzled at her and Charlie explained: "Healthy, unmarried men in the prime of their lives? Please Miss DuVall - I am neither stupid nor a hypocrite!"

Again Miss DuVall had to chuckle: "Being as smart as you are Doctor, I take your question to be a rhetorical one."

Charlie left the house a short while later, not without repeating the hygienic advises in connection with Peggys infection for the girls as well as for the patrons. When she made her way back to the practice, she was watched by two pairs of eyes:

Suzanne DuVall thought: 'What kind of story is it you have to hide, except having fallen for one of the Cartwrights, judging from how you blushed when I mentioned them? Which one is it? Well this is rather easy, most probably the one who did not show up here, since you have been in town. Good choice, Doctor!' Miss DuVall turned towards her doorman, a big former boxer named Michael Kelly and instructed him: "This Doctor Mathews is a good one Kelly, if you should ever see someone molesting her, you have my permission to step in!"

The other pair of eyes belonged to Miss Patricia Calston who just returned from a short ride in her new carriage. She was that exited about her discovery that she had to fight not to shout hrr thoughts: 'Well this is priceless! That intolerable, stuck-up 'Uuuuuuhhhhh-I-am-a-doctor-look-how-great-I-am'-wench spends her time in a whorehouse, well if that doesn't fit! Let me see, how this information can be used best.' And very much satisfied with her ride as well as with herself, Miss Calston drove her carriage home.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next couple of days went by rather uneventful, also for Paul Martin and Charlie in their practice. As most ranches were empty due to the round-up, there happened much less accidents than usual. As Peggy seemed not to have spread her infection any further, there was actually some time for Charlie to get lost in the borrowed books in addition to the time she usually spend reading in the late evening hours. She very much enjoyed the special kind of lyric language of John Miton, the beauty of John Donne's love poetry and the adventurous story of the three Musketeers and their new entrant D'Artagnan, which she had read for the first time some years ago.

During the lecture of each of the books she found herself imagining again and again how she would discuss a special passage with the owner of the books. Every time when she felt pleasure in anticipation of that talks, she upbraided herself not to look forward too much for that. When reading the 'Three Musketeers' she had over and over again the strange feeling as if she had skipped something important. Although she always reread a few pages, whenever that feeling occurred, she could not get to the bottom of what actually was nagging at her mind.

xxxxxxxxxx

The round-up had been going comparatively uneventful so far and made quite good progress. In general Adam did not look forward to round-ups; he preferred a warm bath and clean sheets every evening. This time he appreciated however being that torn out after a days work that he slept dreamless like a log until the next morning or one of his shifts. However the nearer the round-up came to its final destination the more he found himself lying awake at nights and contemplating about how to proceed with Charlotte.

In his mind there was no doubt that she had something nasty in her past to hide. Basically he tended to let bygones be bygones, he had done one or the other foolishness in the past as well, but she was apparently still upset because of something. Why couldn't she trust him? Did he demand too much? After the disaster with Laura he had often asked himself whether something like true love was meant for him at all. Maybe any further longing for it would mean he had finally become old and silly? Was Charlotte the answer to all those musings? How could she be that answer on the other hand at all - she did not trust him yet! Should he intensify his efforts with her or rather make himself scarce? There were still quite some women in Virginia City eyeing him, to his genuine astonishment even more since that Laura-incident, should he make Charlotte jealous? No, really! Such ideas sounded as if they were coming from Little Joe! Well - at least Joe was already sleeping and did not toss and turn around half the night!

A few days later the round up had reached its destination after the usual inconveniences, spent in the saddle or sleeping on the ground. The cowboys were happy to be in a town again; the more as there was some fresh money to spend. Joe Cartwright was the first, ready to dive into the fun of the town and waited impatiently for his brother to get ready.

"Come on Hoss, at night all cats are black, you are beautiful enough for any saloon girl!"

"Can't you go and get on Adams nerves; he is probably still in the bathtub."

"No Hoss, completely off-target! He was literally hurrying into the saloon in order to get over with it."

"What, get over with the celebration after a successful round-up? Is he finally becoming old or does he reject the company of pretty girls all at once?"

"Quite the contrary I presume, he wants to get up early and go back to Virginia City as soon as possible. It took Pa's best efforts even to talk him into staying at least one night here, he had liked it best to return at once."

"What? Does he want to bring the money to the bank or what? That would be much safer with the rest of us!"

"The money!" Joe snorted in disdain. "That s probably the least interest of our Yankee brother at the moment. No, I think he feels awfully sick and the only cure for him is in Virginia City."

"You mean Charlie? Do you think he has fallen for her?"

"You bet he has! I mean why not - as I am not longer interested, he might really be the best catch for her!"

"You would not be interested - my foot! Do you really pretend the two of you would have made a match if you only wanted? So gracious of you to leave her for elder brother! Your eyes are still falling out of your head when she is around!"

"What's wrong with that? She is quite a looker, which you also have noticed for yourself my friend, rather watch your own eyes!"

"I always watch my eyes; you should watch your hands tonight! I am tired of saving you from a brawl again!"

"Saving me? I've never needed any saving except from being saved from my brothers."

Continuing such kind of often-heard bantering the brothers made their way into the saloon.

As Joe had predicted, Adam left the saloon very early that evening. Of course he could not completely skip the celebration of the successful end of the round-up and had to share at least one beer with the men, but soon he felt that spending the night in a loud and overcrowded saloon had no attraction for him at all, the prospect of an early return to Virginia City seemed by far more tempting.

Before he had finished his beer, a pretty dark-haired girl placed herself on his lap: "Hi handsome, all alone tonight?" and started nuzzling his ear and neck. Adam's body reacted at once, but to his own surprise he had to suppress the strong desire just to shove her away, despite the physical response. He did not want just some girl, he wanted Charlotte. So he bought her a drink and ran out of the saloon, just to continue musing in his bed again.

He had not realized so far how much he longed for Charlottes company and that she apparently had spoiled him encounters with other women. He wanted to see how the strawberry-blonde curls fell out off the combs that tried to tame them in vain and really desired to grab his hands into that hair and quite some more parts of her anatomy. But there was more, after these days, filled just with cattle and horses and talks about that, he felt how much he missed talking to her, hearing her precisely and perceptively expressed thoughts or some good natured bickering about a Shakespeare line. Most of all however he wanted to watch how the steadily present alert expression in her beautiful eyes vanished and changed into a genuine smile.

He wanted her - in a carnal sense, as his intellectual companion and he wanted to take care for her. So there he was again: in love and wanting it to be the big true love again, despite all good resolutions. He was an incurable fool for sure, but would it make him wiser to be cured of love? A line from Shakespeare came to his mind and made him smile in the dark: 'If thou remember'st not the slightest folly that ever love did make thee run into, thou hast not lov'd.'*

If only she would let him take care! Jealousy was not the way, maybe he needed an ally to make her trust in him, should he let Jillian try some matchmaking after all? Weighing up the pro and cons of such strategy he dozed off.

*Shakespeare, As you like it, Act II, Scene 4, Silvius


	9. A night out

The way home to Virginia City passed by in a flash, but even that seemed too long. However one afternoon Adam arrived there, not that dirty and torn out as after the round-up but the difference was rather marginal. He was directing his horse to the doctor s office, when he heard a voice calling him:

"Adam, how do you do? How was that cattle driving thing?"

He looked around seeking for the speaker. "Oh, hallo Miss..." he had seen that girl before but was not sure about her name. Oh yes, she was the daughter of that mining boss, that had came from New York. "...Calston, how do you do? Fine thank you very much, it went fine that ... 'cattle driving thing'."

"I am very pleased to hear that Adam, so there will be held that Barbeque at the Ponderosa again to celebrate the success of that cattle thing? Last time my father and I had not been able to participate so we will be very pleased to come this time!"

What was that girl babbling about? He wanted to see Charlotte, at once and not be forced to listen to that bumptious girl's chatter.

"Sure, yes, I mean if there will be a Barbeque, we will be pleased to see you there. Now if you will kindly excuse me Miss Calston, there are a couple of things to do after such 'cattle thing'."

"Yes of course Adam, I fully understand that there are duties for a man to fulfill, I'd never put myself above that! Then we'll see each other at the Barbeque, I am looking forward to it, thanks a lot for your invitation! Good bye Adam!" and she went on, leaving behind a rather clueless Adam.

What the hell had that been? Had that girl actually invited herself to an event, that wasn't even decided about yet? Whatever, at least she was not longer keeping him. He rushed into the doctors office, shouting "Hallo? Charlotte? Here's an emergency coming!"

Jillian hurried towards him: "Adam, anything wrong? We had not expected anyone of you back that early."

"No, I just came back a bit ahead of the others and when I happened to pass your house I thought I might drop in and say hallo."

Jillian suppressed a smile: "Oh that is so kind of you my dear, Paul will be awfully sorry that he missed you, he is at the Andersons place, the old man there is unfortunately not getting better."

"Errrr...and Charlotte?"

"Charlotte?"

"Please, Jillian!"

"So why don't you just say you came to see HER! Stupid boy, as if I would not suspect such a thing!"

"You do?"

"My dear, everybody who has seen the two of you recently does! And why not after all? You two would make such a fine match, although I was unfortunately asked to refrain from any matchmaking." Jillian managed to look a bit offended.

"Yes...well ... Jillian, I think I need to apologize for that, maybe I have been a bit overhasty in that regard. I mean I could need an ally to make her trust me, do you know what I mean? So if you could help me convincing her to confide in me, whatever it is that she has on her mind, I would be very grateful."

"Yes dear, I see what you mean, she seems to hold something back, something serious."

"I suspect the same, she seems to be sometimes anxious without any reason and as if she would fear something. I wished she would tell me about it, we surely can help her!"

"It will be my pleasure to highlight to Charlie, what a trustworthy, fine young man you are aAdam Cartwright, promised!"

He smiled at her "Thank you so much Jillian! And Charlotte, is she with Paul at the Andersons?"

"No my dear, she just went over to the mercantile and should be back in a few minutes. Would you like anything while you are waiting?"

"No, thank you. May I wait in the consulting room?"

"Sure, make yourself comfortable, I'll send her in."

In the practice room he sat down on the usual chair for the patient and noticed delighted that on the desk lay one of the books he had given to Charlotte. So she had actually read them. He very much hoped it a similar meaning for her than for him, knowing she had those volumes during the time of the round-up. He had however to stop himself musing about the question, whether she had read in them in her bed, this brought up again a most inappropriate reaction...

He had not to wait very long, the door to the practice was pushed open a short time later and a completely puzzled Charlotte looked at him. After she had overcome her surprise, she tried to smooth her hair that was that messy as usual and stuttered:

"Adam, what are you doing here? Did anything happen?"

"Nothing, except that the round-up had been finished successfully and I came here to see you!"

"This is...very kind of you, I am glad to hear that everything went fine, no accidents or the like?"

"No, just some minor bruises, Hop Sing was fully capable to take care of that."

"Good...well..." a little lost for words she noticed that Adam hold the volume of Donnes Elegies in his hands. "I have read your books!"

"You liked them?"

"Oh yes, very much! It has been such a pleasure to dig into that beautiful language or the adventures of D'Artangnan. I owe you something!"

"In fact you do Doctor, namely a meal in the International House together with our usual book discussion. May I take you there for dinner tonight?"

"But don't you want to go home after such a long ride?"

"No, I would find the Ponderosa empty; everybody else is still on the way back. I would stay at the hotel anyway tonight. Please do me the favor to accompany me."

"Alright then, it will be my pleasure! Shall I meet you there at let's say seven?"

"No please, give me the chance to make myself a bit more presentable, I'll pick you up here at eight, if you will not be starved until then."

"No, I can stand that. But I can come over to the hotel on my own!"

"I am completely sure you are able do so, but I would very much like to escort you, so please allow me to come here for picking you up."

"Alright then, so it will be here at eight!"

On the dot at eight Adam knocked again at the house of the Martins. Jillian and Paul welcomed him in the parlor and Jillian called for Charlie. Adam felt a bit like the new suitor of the daughter of the house, which still had to pass the careful examination of the parents. Well this was not too far from the truth, maybe except the fact that the 'parents' knew the suitor much longer and better than their 'daughter'. At any case the situation was not without humor, how a man of his age found himself in a scenery like a teenagers first rendezvous.

When Charlie came down the stairs his heart began - to his own astonishment - to beat in his throat. She seemed to have taken real care for her appearance this evening: Her hair was combed neatly out of the face and held back with a ribbon but felt loosely over her whole back. The dress was of a simple elegance and of an auburn shade that perfectly underlined her reddish hair, although most women he had dated so far, somehow showed some deeper neckline. But that did not matter; Charlotte looked more beautiful than he had dreamed of.

"I'll take good care of her!"

It was really as if he would take her away from her parents. When he made a playful remark about that on the way to the International House, he realized that Charlotte stiffened on this arm and he gathered from that again not to be too inquisitive about her background.

In the dining area of the International House they were welcomed with a lot of compliments and placed at a table, standing in one of the window corners and therewith a bit separated from the other guests.

"You seem to be a very good guest here, when I came here by myself they've never made such ado and placed me somewhere near the kitchen."

"Well they really should take care for us, we leave quite some money here and their steaks are that famous because it is all Ponderosa beef. Have you tried them yet?"

"No, but it seems I have to do it tonight!"

Looking around Charlie could not help but notice that some of the other people in the room were talking about them. Maybe she should warn him: "You should be prepared that you might be the subject of some talk of the town tomorrow, but when the others return from the round-up, there will hopefully some other topics to discuss."

"Do not worry about this, you are a female physician and I am from the Ponderosa, we will be a subject of the town s gossip in any case. Maybe it is a bit more of a sensation this time, because I had not been much in town since my engagement had broken."

"So you're signalizing tonight that you are back on the market?"

Charlie was startled - had she really said such a thing? This was sassy flirting, an absolute no-go. Apparently she was out of her mind this evening, why in the world did she came here? Well ... this was easy enough to answer, because she wanted to, wanted it with every fiber of her being but she needed to be careful, very, very careful. To make things worse Adam seemed not to have realized her confusion and went deeper into the topic:

"Back on the 'market'? Land deeds and livestock again? I should think that dining with a beautiful woman would rather signalize the opposite that I am explicitly not on any kind of market!"

Charlie needed to take the seriousness out of this: "Well maybe I give away a secret with that, but didn't you know that women tend in general to be much more interested in those men, which other women are having already laid their hands on?"

Adam frowned. He felt caught somehow, it s been just a few days ago when he had considered to make Charlotte jealous! To cover his confusion he looked quizzical at her, while she insisted:

"No, this is true, believe me! Let us assume Ms. Brown had recently rejected Mr. Smith but now becomes aware that Ms. Jones apparently intends to land that very Mr. Smith. Now, if Ms. Jones does see something in him, he cannot be that bad Ms. Brown concludes and all of the sudden she changes her mind and gives Mr. Smith a second chance."

Adam made a wry face: "Please let us stop speaking about an even theoretical Ms. Jones who intends to land a man!"

Charlie looked worried: "Did I poke into another unfortunate episode?"

"You have no idea!"

And while enjoying their steaks, Charlie was introduced to the story of the wooing of Abigail Jones.

After telling, hearing and laughing about this story, the mood between them had become easy and cheerful and Charlie acted relaxed and lighthearted in a way, Adam had hardly seen her before. The difference in her behavior was really striking: There was nothing left of the women who seemed always watchful not to miss the slightest opportunity to defend her autonomy also against imaginary threads, there was just a young woman, enjoying a meal and an apparently pleasant conversation.

"They actually ran away and let you alone on that porch? It does speak in your favor, that you are still so fond of your brothers."

"Well, do not give me too much credit there! If you would talk to Hoss and Little Joe, they will surely be able to fill you in with endless stories how I tortured or bossed them because I am the oldest, but when it matters we usually stick together, one for all and all for one, that could be us."

Suddenly a thought flashed through Charlies mind and involuntarily she cried out loud: "That's it!"

Adam looked startled at her "What is what?"

"Sorry if I frightened you, but I just realized something. While I was reading the 'Three Musketeers' I had all the time a feeling as if I was missing something, now I know what: You are like these Musketeers!"

"What? I am like three imaginary ancient French soldiers?"

"No, of course the three of you! You see - there is the rather serious and brooding one: Athos or Adam, then the sweet-tempered giant: Porthos or Hoss and finally the vibrant ladies man: Aramis or Little Joe! Isn't that striking?"

After some moments of surprise Adam answered: "There is really some funny resemblance in it, do you think we should sue Monsieur Dumas for using our family in his miserable little novel?"

"As famous as the Cartwrights might be in these parts, I assume it's not that way in France, I should think Monsieur Dumas is off the hook."

"You are probably right" he smiled, "but there arise quite some more questions: Who is our D'Artagnan? Pa?"

"No, he seems more the Monsieur de Tréville-type to me, or maybe the King?"

"Oh, there are so many more characters to be casted; being Athos you will understand that I am particularly interested in Milady de Winter."

"Do you? Why? You've delivered her to the executioner after all."

"Hmmm... sad but true, next time I'll think that over twice! To do, or not to do, that is the question: Whether 'tis wiser to the soul to send your felonious wife to the gallows or to take arms against a sea of remorses and by enduring them keep her?"

Charlie laughed out loud: "This would surely have been the soliloquy of the Comte de la Fère, well done, my compliments!"

"I am glad I was able to entertain you Milady."

"Milady?"

"Just an attempt, if you feel not criminal enough..." and in an animated and lively manner their discussion went on.

Later that evening Adam took Charlie home. "This was one of the most pleasant evenings I had in ages. Thank you for spending your time with me." he passed into the inevitable good bye.

"I have very much enjoyed it myself, I cannot think of having ever had such a pleasurable time, I have to thank you!"

He slowly bowed his head to kiss her, but with a short "Good night" she ran off.

'O.k.' Adam said to himself, 'we need obviously a few more appointments like that', well there were worse things to do.

This night he slept deep and good. Charlie however lay awake for quite some time; did she do the right thing? It felt absolutely right, but it was wrong for sure. But maybe she worried too much, maybe he was not too serious about the whole thing and in that case there was nothing wrong with a dinner or a dance. Deep down she did not believe that herself, but it helped for the moment.


	10. Preparations and celebrations

_**Thank you everybody for your encouraging comments! Please excuse that I do not reply individually to everyone. I am however very grateful to everyone of you! Have a Happy Easter!** _

One day, when Charlie was sitting in her examination room and doing some paperwork, as there was no actual patient, someone knocked at the door and upon Charlies "Come in!" Jillian entered.

"Charlie, my dear, do you have a moment for our women's association? Would you mind coming to our parlor for a minute?"

"Sure, let me just finish my sentence here, I'll come over at once!" Charlie had so far only heard about the Virginia Cities' women's association, she had a challenging and time consuming day job! But of course one would never let such a request unheard - they were potential patients after all.

When Charlie entered the parlor a few moments later she saw eight or ten women sitting there, their eyes focused on Charlie full of expectation.

"How do you do ladies, what is it I can do for you? I hope you are not ill?"

"No Charlie dear, today we are not asking for your medical skills but for everything else you can and know."

"That sounds exciting!"

Mrs. Whittlinger, the stately sized wife of the local bank manager, answered: "The women's association of Virginia City intends to organize some festivities for the occasion of the Independence Day this year, which will be the first after Nevada had been granted the statehood and also to celebrate the end of that horrible war."

"This is a remarkably good idea Mrs. Whittlinger, how can I help you with that?"

"We will need a lot of prizes for the several competitions we are going to organize, so we wondered whether you could be kind enough to assist us in baking some cake or pie of donate some self-made jellies or preserves or anything you might find suitable."

"It would be a real pleasure for me to contribute to the success of the celebrations by donating something, coming from my hands but unfortunately my cooking skills are practically non-existing. I never learnt to make jelly or to bake. I am so sorry. Wouldn't there be anything else I could make myself useful for?"

With slightly raised eyebrows Mrs. Whittlinger went on: "Of course, my dear, there are still a lot of possibilities: We need also decorations for the pavilions and for the stage in the town hall, maybe you could assist the ladies from our sewing circle."

"Oh." Charlie swallowed. "I am afraid I will become a real disappointment to you ladies, but sewing is unfortunately - despite when it comes to a human limb, which we hopefully can exclude in this connection - also beyond my abilities."

Mrs. Whittlinger had to digest this bad news first; she was momentarily out of words, but another voice mad itself heard:

"Isn't there anything at all you are able to do?"

Charlie focused on the speaker, who was nobody else than Miss Patricia Calston: "Seems as if you did not learn too much in college, did you?"

"No Miss Calston, you are completely right, I have to admit ashamed that baking and sewing had not been taught at medical school, at least not at mine! Maybe other colleges find it necessary for physicians to have their own jelly made!"

Wasn't there any ability, which was needed for these celebrations, just to silence that hostile Calston girl? Well maybe there was and Charlie asked: "Mrs. Whittlinger you mentioned a stage in the town hall, do you intend to have made some performances there?"

"Yes, this shall be the highlight of the festivities: The citizens of Virginia City will entertain their fellow citizens with recitations or music, we still have to sort this out in detail."

"Well, it is a long time since I have played the last time, but I had piano and singing lessons when I was younger, maybe I can contribute with that?"

"The music will be done by Miss Graham!" Miss Calston pointed with her head to the elderly maid, who was usually playing the harmonium in church.

"But Miss Calston my dear, I would be very much delighted, whether I had some assistance in that, my eyes you know; they are becoming worse and worse and my fingers are neither that lissome as they used to be! I think this was a really good idea Margery," Miss Graham tended to Mrs. Whittlinger "whether our young doctor here could help us with the music."

Mrs. Whittlinger, who looked much kinder now than at the beginning of their conversation, bowed her head graciously towards Charlie and announced: "Very good my dear! So I am pleased to welcome you in our preparatory committee. Our next appointment is on Saturday afternoon in the town hall, where you can try the grand piano there."

"I am very much looking forward to that Mrs. Whittlinger. Do you have already something in mind, what kind of music there shall be performed? I could bring along some music books and we could go through them to see whether there was anything suitable in them."

"That would be very kind my dear, please bring along whatever you might find. We haven't thought of something in particular, but with some classic songs one can never go wrong I would think, can't one?" and Mrs. Whittlinger looked around suspiciously whether anyone would dare to contradict. "I could not agree more Mrs. Whittlinger" Charlie confirmed.

When the delegation of the women's association left the Doctors house, Jillian tapped Charlies shoulder: "It seems you have made some new friends! But I had no idea you played piano, I'd like very much to have heard that."

"Apparently you will hear it soon. I do hope that I will not disappoint you and the other ladies from the association too much. It has been so long that I tickled the ivories; please keep your fingers crossed, that I will not completely disgrace myself." Charlie said thoughtful and continued in a rather sarcastic tune: "Well, in that case at least Miss Calston will be pleased. If I only knew why she acts so snappish and hostile - I really have no idea what I might have done to her."

"Don't you really? She is envious of course!"

"Envious of what? My frizzy, always messy hair, my nothing-but-functional nun-like clothes or... I mean, why should a pretty, wealthy girl with hardly a thing in the world to worry about envy someone like me?"

What was that? Jillian had wondered already a couple of times, why a young, beautiful woman like Charlie did not take more care for her appearance. She had assumed it was not important for her and as her beauty had apparently been noticed by the right person, there was not much to worry about. But now it seemed as if Charlie herself was unhappy about it.

"Are you asking seriously Charlie? Exactly because you have things to worry about! You have a passion in life; you achieved something on your own. Miss Calston has nothing of that kind, she is just bored by everything because nothing really interests her. And then there is of course..." Jillian hesitated

"What Jillian?"

"Well, I've told you once that Adam is considered to be biggest catch around here and he seems to be at your hook now. For a person like Patricia Calston this is most probably a challenge because she seems to think she alone had a right to hook the biggest catch and nobody else, and for that scheme you are a real thread."

Charlie looked surprised at Jillian "Do you think I could spoil him a romance?"

"Of course you do and you are right to do so! You are by far the best match for him I have ever seen! I doubt that such a shallow person like Miss Calston could pique his interest in the slightest. Why do you ask? Have you still doubts what he feels for you? He is really the right person to have faith in, if anything worries you, speak to him. He is just waiting for a chance to help you!"

Jillian tapped Charlies shoulder again and left rather satisfied with the outcome of their talk.

Charlie on the other hand could only think: 'What have I done? Is it too late?'

The following Saturday afternoon the preparatory festivity committee met as agreed at the town hall. Charlie went straight to the grand piano and struck a few keys. "It hadn't been tuned quite a while, had it?" she inquired.

"Oh, are you already looking for excuses?" Miss Calston had apparently followed her.

Charlie decided to ignore her "This is a wonderful instrument, which just needs some tuning to be perfect. May I try it?" with this question she tended towards Mrs. Whittlinger.

"Of course my dear, go ahead!" Charlie set down and tried cautious and a bit anxious the first beats of one of her favorite pieces. But as soon as the music flew out of her hands the old certainty was back and the women's association delegates listened impressed to the passionate tunes of Chopin s Revolutionary Etude.

"Oh Charlie, what an artist you are my dear, this was wonderful!" Jillian was honestly touched and hugged Charlie after the piece was over.

Mrs. Whittlinger also came over to Charlie and took one of her hands in hers: "Wonderful my dear, I am so glad that you will assist us with our intended performances! Could you play this composition for the opening of our little program, I think this will attract everybody s attention!"

"Yes of course, it would be an honor to open the show!"

Miss Calston, who had been able to contain herself so far, now interfered: "I think the opening should be done by someone, who is already longer a member of the Virginia City community, the audience might otherwise assume this would not be related to our town."

"Well I cannot see that this was a real problem, but of course if you all agree we'll have Dolly Graham to be the first performer."

The tiny Miss Graham however interjected: "No please Margery, after having heard our dear Doctor Mathews here, I would not dare to let you hear my bungling at all!"

That was of course not what Charlie had intended: "No Miss Graham, please do not hide your light under a bushel, I heard you playing in church, and you are not bungling a bit! Maybe we could play something four-handed for the opening. Maybe we will have both a bit of stage fright then it is a good thing to be not alone up there."

Mrs Whittlinger apparently liked that: "This is a very good idea my dear Doctor Mathews! Dolly I suppose you two will find a suitable piece for that purpose?"

Miss Graham nodded and sent a grateful gaze in Charlies direction. For Mrs. Whittlinger this special topic was finished and she went on: "And could you please find some suitable pieces for more performances?"

"I have brought with me practically all my music sheets because I love all the pieces. I thought we'd better choose something for the celebrations together."

"This is very thoughtful of you my dear, let us see what we have here!" and the ladies of the preparatory festivity committee went through Charlies music sheets, whereby for one or the other piece the first tones had to be played at the piano to recognize the melody. In the end they decided for one of Cherubino's arias from "The marriage of Figaro" to be performed by Charlie and some more folk like songs to be performed by one or the other Lady from the committee and accompanied by either Miss Graham or Charlie at the piano. Mrs. Whittlinger showed herself pleased with the outcome of their meeting:

"Very good, so the program is basically fixed, for the remaining performances the school will be responsible."

Clementine Hawkins coughed tentatively: "I think Margery, there is missing something. We have the songs from our wonderful Ladies here, we will have the chorus from school, but we don't have any men's voice. Don't you agree that we need something male in the program?"

"Maybe, but can you imagine any of Virginia Cities men presenting himself, singing on a stage, Clementine? Who after all would sing good enough for such performance?"

"Oh that nice Mr. Cartwright is quite a singer, the dark one I mean; I am always so exited when I see him!" Miss Graham assured very eagerly. She blushed upon this statement and continued calmer: "In church I mean, because when he attends service, every hymn sounds so much better when he is singing along."

"Why not Dolly, this is quite an idea, do you think you could persuade him to play a part in our program?"

"I will ask him!"

Mrs. Whittlinger nodded quite satisfied upon this voluntary offer coming from Patricia Calston.

"Yes, please do that my dear! He will be probably much more willing to agree in case a young girl asks him to take part."

Patricia looked triumphantly around, very much satisfied with the praise of Mrs. Whittlinger and left the meeting place walking taller than ever.

When Jillian and Charlie went home, the former seemed a bit uneasy: "Why did you let that nasty girl take up the question with Adam, when you will be at the Ponderosa tomorrow, it would have been the perfect opportunity and he would surely be glad to do you any favor you asked for. I don't know whether he will listen to her at all!"

"He surely will Jillian, this is a question of pure politeness and she is quite attractive, so why shouldn't Adam listen and agree?"

"Sometimes you really seem to push him into the arms of another woman, why is that? Don't you like him?"

"Of course I like him Jillian, but please do not try to make a match, there is no purpose in that!"

"But why not? Charlie, if there is anything you would like to talk about, you can trust Adam with everything! He is not the judging type, he has those two younger brothers and one of them is Little Joe – believe me, he is perfectly used to understand and to forgive! If you rather want to speak to a woman, you can try me, but please do not bury your sorrows until it might be too late and you have scared him off."

Jillian hesitated a moment, but decided to go on: "Probably I should not mention that, but I often hear you crying at night, Charlie, you should really speak to someone, confide in your friends!"

Charlie blushed to a deep pink and when turning away she whispered barely hearable into Jillian s direction: "Sorry Jillian, but this definitely none of your business!" and ran away into the house and her room, which she did not leave for the remaining evening.

On Sunday morning there was a little tension perceptible in the Doctors house, but as everybody was rather busy preparing for the church service, the mood returned to normal soon. At church they were already expected by the Cartwright party as they had been invited for Sunday lunch to the Ponderosa, which had become a rather usual habit during the previous weeks. The first that greeted them was Hoss:

"Howdy Doc and Mrs. Martin, howdy Miss Charlie! So glad to see you, Hop Sing has promised something very special for today - a special meal for a special lady he said."

"I have two special ladies here Hoss, which one did Hop Sing mean?" Paul Martin looked smiling at Hoss, who became a bit uncomfortable, he had not foreseen that!

"Hop Sing will make various special courses, at least one for each special lady!" Adam threw in.

'Thank heavens!' Hoss thought in relieve, 'Sometimes elder brother's bubbling could be quite useful!'

"Good Morning Charlotte, I've been looking forward to seeing you all morning!" Adam took Charlies hand, kissed and kept it, like he usually did when they met. Before she was able to answer a word, Adam was grabbed from behind and turned around. His surprised gaze met the eyes of Patricia Calston, who smiled beamingly at Adam. He felt rather annoyed about the inconsiderate disturbance during an ongoing conversation, but this did not seem to bother Miss Calston:

"Good morning Adam! I need a word with you, shall we meet after the service?"

"I am sorry Miss Calston, but I have already an appointment after the service, what is it you want to talk about?"

"The matter needs a bit of explanation, I'd prefer to do this more unhurriedly."

"Adam, maybe after church is the best opportunity, there are Cartwrights enough to take us to the Ponderosa, whether you come a bit later it will not matter too much." Charlie interfered.

"It dies matter to me, but well, if you will not resent me for leaving you alone...alright then Miss Calston, after church I will walk you home and during that you can talk to me about the matter you have in mind, agreed?"

Although Patricia was not completely satisfied with the situation - of all people that doctor cow had to speak up in her favor - she agreed, one would see what there could be made out of this beginning.

XXXXXXXXXX

"The Virginia Cities women's association wants me to sing on a stage?"

Adam had contemplated during the whole service, what this girl could want to talk about, but he had never suspected something like that. He still felt annoyed, not only that he had missed a ride home with Charlotte, that girl had presented her request like an order.

"Yes, why shouldn't you? People are talking you had singing lessons back East and that you would play guitar!"

"People are talking...that makes sense of course. And what am I to sing or will I have a word in that?"

"Well...I don't know..." Patricia had not been prepared for such minor details; she just had been thrilled about having an official reason to speak with Adam Cartwright in private. "...that Doctor woman had some music sheets, where some pieces had been chosen from, but if you do not like her stuff, you can of course perform whatever you want, you just have to ask me and Mrs Whittlinger."

"Just you and Mrs Whittlinger? Well that makes it really easy to reject ... wait a minute, did you say Doctor Mathews was a part of all that?"

Again that Doctor cow... "Well...yes, she will play something on the piano."

"I see." This was the perfect opportunity! So music would become his ally in receiving Charlottes trust. He could have kissed that silly girl, but this would surely be rather unwise!

"Well Miss Calston, so it will be an honor for me to be of assistance to the Virginia Cities women's association and perform something, provided I will have a word regarding the piece!"

"Very good Adam! The next meeting of the women's association preparation committee will be on Tuesday morning. I assume we will see you there?"

"No, you will not, I have to leave Virginia City for a couple of days starting from tomorrow. As soon as I will be back I'll get in touch with Mrs Whittlinger to agree about the next dates and steps."

"Fine then...will you come inside with me for a cup of coffee?"

"No thank you very much Miss Calston, we have guests at the Ponderosa as you might remember, I have to hurry home."

"Good bye Adam, we'll see each other then!" and Patricia presented her hand for the kiss that was falling due in her opinion. To her surprise Adam just took and shaken her hand.

"Good bye Miss Calston!"

Well, one would see Patricia said to herself...

After a rather hard ride Adam arrived at the Ponderosa not long after the others, who had not started the meal yet.

"Very good that we are complete already now" Ben stated "Hop Sing would have very much disliked serving in portions!"

"I sometimes wonder Ben, who actually is the patriarch of the Ponderosa" Paul Martin mused, while the starters - Chinese dumplings with Hop Sings special filling - were served.

"What do you mean Paul?"

"Well of course your boys do what you ask them to, but everybody here, including you, seems to be most afraid of the possibility, that Hop Sing might leave you some day!"

Everybody at the table laughed, except Hoss, who looked at the Doctor with a devastated look: "Please Doctor, do not make fun of that, the matter is far too serious!"

Charlie agreed: "I very much understand your fear Hoss, these dumplings are incredibly delicious! I probably should have asked Hop Sing to make something for me, which I could have donated for the celebrations!"

"No Charlie, no way! By this we'd never learnt what a splendid artist you are!" Jillian contradicted.

This was Adam's keyword and he asked Charlie with one raised eyebrow: "By the way, what kind of plan is the woman's association plotting about and what have you to do with that? Miss Calston wants me to sing in public, what are you scheming for?"

"This is nothing to mock about," Charlie replied "but a rather good idea of the women's association." and Jillian and she explained the plan to the others.

"This is really a good idea!" Ben agreed. "What have you decided about yet?"

"We will have some contributions from the school; the children will recite and sing something and so will some of the ladies from the preparatory committee." Jillian explained. "You should hear Charlie, she is incredibly gifted, I am sure we will get something real good going there!"

"Oh yes, and the best part will surely be elder brother in the midst of the women's association! Will you sing a love duet with Clementine Hawkins? Oh no, you wouldn't put this on Pa!"

"Joseph, watch your mouth!" Bens voice was still at a moderate level.

"Yes and will you play a breeches part or wear one of Mrs Whittlinger dresses, maybe there had to be something taken in to make it fit?" After that remark from Hoss, he and Joe bubbled over with laughter.

Although he had to suppress a smile, Ben raised his voice to his usual 'Patriarch-of-the-Ponderosa'-level: "Stop that at once! I will not tolerate such flimflam at my table, the more when you two are insulting not only kind and decent women from our very neighborhood, but also your brother! I think it is an honor for all of us that he had been invited to take part in that table of events!"

The reprimanded Cartwrights mumbled something like "Sure Pa" and "Yessir" but still had to take strong care for the corners of their mouths.

"You really should watch your tongues brothers, if you do not stop teasing me because of that, I will - with Mrs Whittlingers consent - perform an aria where I may officially torture the two of you live on stage and in front of all citizens of Virginia City, and believe me I will make it a real convincingly performance!" Adams gaze and voice had become really intimidating during his last words.

Joe, however not fully convinced, tried to counter: "You're making this up, in all that classic stuff there is no such aria, they are just singing of love all the time!"

Adam managed to look even more dangerous when he started to hum "Non piu andrai...*"

Charlie, who had followed the brotherly banter with amusement, added: "Oh, I know what you mean Adam! Yes, that would really be the perfect part for all of you."

Adam nodded slowly, without taking his threatening gaze from his brothers and Charlie continued reinforcing Adams threat:

"Oh my boys, be careful, this could become really dangerous for you!"

At this point both Adam and Charlie busted with laughter and Joe complained full-throated about being threatened at his home by his next of kin. Before Ben could raise his voice again and demand a proper behavior Hop Sing came in and cleared the air by serving the next course. The rest of the meal passed by in peace.

After lunch Adam and Charlie went off for a ride and Adam soon started to 'play' the 'music card':

"Will you tell me what you will perform for the celebration?"

"Of course: A fourhanded piano piece together with Miss Graham, the Revolutionary Etude by Chopin and one of the Cherubino arias from 'The marriage of Figaro'."

"Which of the two?" Adam inquired. Charlie was at first surprised about the precise question, but told herself that she should have learned not to be surprised by anything when it came to this guy.

"The second one."

Adam started to hum a tune "'Voi che sapete che cosa è amor...'** Oh yes, this is really one of the most wonderful melodies I've ever heard."

"Yes it is, but I will sing it in English."

Adam inquired amazed: "Did you translate that yourself?"

Charlie negated smiling: "No, with my Latin I could just guess roughly what the Italian lines mean. Luckily I have an English libretto."

"Oh interesting! Do you have by chance any other librettos in English?"

"Yes, I have a piano score with an English libretto of all three da Ponte-operas."

"Wow! That wouldn t be a very common publication, would it?"

"No, this is a very special edition; I inherited it!"

Adam looked inquiring at her: "That sounds as if there was a story behind it?"

Charlie hesitated and showed no intention at first to talk, then she took a deep breath and answered in a low tone: "It comes from my Grandfather, who was a musician. He was in Vienna and Venice as a young man, where he fell for these operas and later he translated the lyrics himself."

Adam was nearly shocked to hear that little story - she had disclosed to him a completely private detail. Before he had recovered and was able to respond to this breakthrough, she continued in her normal way:

"Do you ask for a special reason?"

Adam felt that the window had been closed again and answered as if nothing special had happened:

"Yes, as soon as I was asked to take part in this, I thought of something from Don Giovanni, the duet where he steals away the bride from her wedding***, but I have heard so far only the Italian text."

"Oh yes, this is really a wonderful song and your voice matches the pitch of Don Giovanni quite well. It will surely work fine if we find you a suitable Zerlina."

"Well I thought this was clear, I'll sing with you and only with!"

"No not that! Why me I mean, I have already three appearances in the program, this will be too much, the audience will be bored or it puts me too much into the center of attention!"

"You haven't decided yet whether you will bore the audience or attract too much attention?"

"You know what I mean, I do not feel comfortable with that."

"What exactly makes you feel uncomfortable? Charlotte, please talk to me!"

They had descended their horses and walked through the clearing where their first ride together had led to. He came very close to her, took her arm and turned her around.

"Please look at me! What are you hiding? Believe me, there can't be anything in the world that would be that awful or scary or disgusting that you could not speak to me about it. Why don't you trust me, you know that you can!"

Charlie could not stand the gaze of those amber eyes; she looked at the ground and answered very quietly:

"I do trust you Adam, more than anybody else in the world, but there is no use in forcing me."

"Sorry if it felt like that, forcing myself on you is the last thing I want! But you see, I am courting you as seriously and as cautiously as I can, which is by the way rather difficult coevally. And whenever I think now we have a breakthrough, now she will show some trust and will open up what's on her soul, you back down and I wonder what I was thinking. I need to know this Charlotte - do you feel anything for me or shall I leave it?"

Charlie sighed and heard herself saying: "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

When he took her in his arms and kissed her she realized that her former statement had not been completely true. THIS was the best thing that has ever happened to her.

When they parted a while later, Charlie took a deep breath:

"Adam, I meant every word I said, but you need to stop courting me."

"No! Please Charlotte what kind of caprice is this again?"

"This is not a caprice, it is a necessity. Just please do me the favor and stop inquiring, leave it as it is, I cannot and will not tell you more."

She mounted her horse and set it in motion towards the Ponderosa. Adam followed her with some distance, trying to find out what he should think about this. She felt something for him, she had said so herself. No, after having heard that confession, after having kissed her, he would not give in, not yet!

* The marriage of Figaro Mozart/da Ponte Act 1, No. 10 aria Figaro

**The marriage of Figaro Mozart/da Ponte Act 2, No. 12 arietta Cherubino

***Don Giovanni Mozart/da Ponte Act I, duet Don Giovanni / Zerlina


	11. Rehersals and a performance

The first meetings of the preparatory committee were now regularely taking place. Miss Graham and Charlie had decided for one of Mozarts piano duets and would open the performance with that lively piece. Mrs. Whittlinger and the other ladies from the committee were quite satisfied with their choice as well as their performance. The subsequent presentations would be accompanied at the piano alternating by Miss Graham or Charlie.

It was another Saturday afternoon and Charlie came to the town hall for another rehearsal. Already when entering the room she realized that the atmosphere was quite different and realized in the same instant why: Adam Cartwright leant against the grand piano and apparently oozed his charm on the mostly elderly ladies of the committee, which surrounded him giggling and chuckling.

"Oh Charlie my dear, please do come here!"

Mrs Whittlinger welcomed her cheerfully.

"Look who joined us today! Young Mr. Cartwright has kindly agreed to add a rather male ..." Mrs. Whittlinger blushed a bit upon this word "... attitude to our little program. And he has quite a superb idea what: Do you know that little Mozart duet, what was it again Mr. Cartwright?"

Adam fixed Charlie with his eyes and quoted : "'Là ci darem la mano, là mi dirai di sì*'. Unfortunately I don't know more of the Italian text, but I heard Doctor Mathews had an English translation of it."

"Very good my dear, do you have it here, so that we can try it?"

Charlie sat down on the piano bench, searched for the respective page in her music book and asked: "Who will be the Zerlina?"

Before anyone could do a thing, Patricia Calston jumped up, grabbed Charlies music book, thumbed careless through it and proclaimed: "I want to sing that!"

"Give me back those music sheets!" For the first time during her various encounters with Miss Calston Charlie seemed to loose her temper.

Miss Calston however was not easy to be convinced: "Don't be that pathetic! It's paper after all!"

"It is my paper, hand it back at once!"

"Why? What's so very special about...?"

She had not finished yet her question, when Adam had approached her from behind and took the music book softly out of her hands.

"You have been asked politely, so please do what you have been asked for!"

Patricia made a pout and asked miffed "Why is everybody so special about that old yellowed stuff? I wouldn't have made it look worse!"

Charlie pressed the papers to her chest. "I do not ask for your understanding or acceptance; just remember that I do treasure this 'old yellowed stuff' very much and I will not allow that you handle it inattentive. So much for that! You want to sing the Zerlina-part Miss Calston? Then come here please, we'll try it! Adam, can you see the lines from there?"

Adam seemed not very happy: "But I ..."

Assistance came from Mrs. Whittlinger: "No, wait a minute Doctor Mathews my dear! I understood you and Mr. Cartwright already know the song? Then please be that kind to sing it together once, that we all can get an impression about it!"

Adam agreed rather enthusiastically and took place beside Charlie on the little piano bench. She gave him the entry and he began:

"There will my arms enfold you, there will you say I do ..."

Charlie continued while playing also the piano accompaniment: "I want to go, but should I? Be still my trembling heart..." and on the duet went until the end when both sang together:

"Let s go, let s go my treasure to satisfy with pleasure the painful joys of love!"

After they finished the duet,it was quiet in the town hall. When Adam finally broke loose his eyes of Charlie he looked around and noticed the rather uncomfortable silence and asked surprised:

"Didn't you like it?"

Mrs. Whittlinger cleared her throat: "Well Mr. Cartwright, you and Doctor Mathews are really very gifted singers, it was quite a pleasure to listen, but don't you think this is a little too ... well let's say frivolous for our festivity?"

"Frivolous? What makes you think that Mrs. Whittlinger?"

"Well, errrr ... this ... gentleman talks a young girl into going with him, and he succeeds in the end. I mean, this is not exactly the best example for a young girl to behave!"

"It is clearly a seduction Mrs. Whittlinger, a successful seduction", most ladies from the preparatory committee winced a bit when Adam pronounced that 's-word', "you are completely right so far, but I honestly doubt that the lyrics of such well known song will be taken by anyone in the audience as an actual instruction how to behave. Think of all the Shakespeare plays! In them characters are murdered in every scene: They would have all to be banned from the stages! On the other hand, aren't music and poetry intended to seduce people? Seduce us to see the beauty of a sunset or a star-studded night for example. As the young girls of Virginia City are usually carefully guarded by their families, I do not fear for them, but what was wrong with a little seduction between married couples? You and the whole preparatory committee will be praised to have charmed the evening and brought beauty and romance to Virginia City!"

"Oh Adam, what a charming rogue you are!" Clementine Hawkins chuckled like she was a young girl again. "Margery, our dear Mr. Cartwright here is very right, we should let the young people sing that lovely duet and they look at each other as if it had been written especially for them anyway!"

Charlie, who had been listening to Adams speech quite amused, deeply blushed upon this statement. Mrs. Whittlinger, who still looked quite lost in thoughts, cleared her throat again: "Yes, I think you are right, in light of that we should not be more royal than the king, but didn't Miss Calston claim to sing the girls part?"

Adam looked as if he had been knocked into the stomach - should all his oozing have been in vain? Rescue came however from an unexpected side. Patricia Calston jumped up and stated as loud as she could:

"No, thank you very much, I would not stand in front of the good people of Virginia City and perform such kind of indecent stuff. This is probably the perfect part for someone, going in and out a whorehouse in broad daylight!"

Patricia could hardly have achieved a better effect with this disclosure. The only things to be heard in the town hall were the gasping of the attendants. It took a few moments until Mrs. Whittlinger had gained her senses back and asked:

"What is this suppose to mean?"

Charlie rose from the piano bench. "I think I am presumably the culprit in this. Although I do not owe anybody here a justification about my professional activities, except you were my patients of course, I will explain it. Miss Calston is right. I have been in broad daylight as she put it, and more than once, at Miss Bulettes place, how this house is usually called, although it is run now by a Miss DuVall. I was fully aware what kind of house I entered and I would do it again at any time I am called there. I had to take care for a sick person."

"Phhhh, what kind of treatment can be needed at such a place?"

"Although this is hardly of your business Miss Calston, I can tell you that I administered the very same treatment any other person with the same disease would have to expect from me."

"I really doubt that decent people would have the same diseases as the ... people in such a place!"

Charlie now began to become really angry: "You are again completely wrong Miss Calston. The patient there had a highly inflectional disease, which could have easily spread all over town. Besides the treatment I gave the women there some hygienic advises to prevent the infection from being spread, which was apparently successful, as no other case of that disease has appeared since then."

"This is rather easy to explain, as nobody of the good people of Virginia City has to do anything with that kind of people in there!"

"Maybe or maybe not - would you bet your life on that? Besides this there are a lot of men living in and around Virginia City you would surely not count among the 'good people' of the town and therefore you might not be too surprised finding them in a brothel. You could be infected just by standing at the same counter in the mercantile shortly after such guy. Would you like to get sick by such coincidence or rather let me take medical care for the all citizens of this town who are asking for it?"

Charlie referred now to the other ladies: "Please, let me make this perfectly clear: I will not excuse for going to that house and when I am called, I will go there or to any other brothel again. I have sworn an oath to help the sick and I am taking this very serious, wherever I find them. It had been a great honor and much fun for me to take part in the preparations for the festivities, but if you want me to leave this committee, I will go without any hard feelings, but I will not change my mind."

Adam rose, offered Charlie his arm and asked: "Will you please do me the honor and allow me to escort you wherever you decide to go from here?"

Before anybody else could do a thing, Mrs. Whittlinger rose and declared determined: "Now there's an end to this inappropriate humbug! Doctor Mathews, Mr. Cartwright you will stay right here! Nobody will be sent away from a committee chaired by me because of some nasty, hypocritical gossip. Miss Calston you should know that everybody in this town is aware about the existence of such places. Ladies however do not mention them at all and much less to insult a hard working, upright, real lady like our Doctor Mathews here. If you want to work further on in our committee you will apologize to her!"

"Apologize? What for? I did not do anything wrong!"

"Not anything wrong?" Mrs. Whittlinger had to gasp for some air. "I'll consider in your favor that you have grown up for the most part without a mother, who could have taught you the basic principles of a decent behavior. You tried to denigrate a respectable person from our midst or why did you come up just today with an observation, you have probably already made a while ago? Besides this there would have to be asked wherefrom you knew the nature of the house you saw Doctor Mathews enter if you are that innocent as you claim to be? Apologize or leave!"

Patricia Calston swallowed. Probably she never had been reprimanded like that. However she went over to Charlie, looked gloomily at her and said in a hushed tone: "I'm sorry."

Charlie nodded and reached out her hand, but Miss Calston had already turned around and ran away.

"Well that decides it I think, the duet will be sung by Doctor Mathews and Mr. Cartwright. I expect you both to deliver a splendid performance!" and with these words the issue was clarified to Mrs. Whittlinger and she returned to the remaining agenda.

To Adams delight he had to meet Charlie from now on at least twice a week to practice for the performance. Mrs. Whittlinger had decided to make their duet to be the final presentation, so the impression of it would be most remembered by the audience. They managed the pure singing part rather easily, but Adam insisted on more rehearsals as they would also have to act to make the seduction convincing. As Charlie would not be able to do the piano part, they had additionally to rehearse with Miss Graham. Adam acted as a kind of stage director for the scene.

During the first part, where Zerlina still withstands the persuasions of Don Giovanni, he wanted to stand behind Charlie, keeping her hands in his. In the second part, when Zerlina gives in, he wanted to embrace Charlie from behind with one arm and grab her over and over with the other hand. It took him quite a while to demonstrate Miss Graham exactly how he figured the scene. 'Just for the purpose of rehearsing' how he assured again and again with his most impish grin.

Charlie was not too happy about both ideas and with the assistance of Miss Graham she was at least able to suggest another scenario for the second part of the duet.

"I cannot sing with your arm so tight around me, I do have to breathe for singing, you know?"

"Yes Mr. Cartwright, our dear Doctor Charlie is right here. Besides this I think, well ... you see this gentleman is a skilled seducer, isn't he? In that case I think, when the girl agrees, well, I mean now that he has won her over, he will surely not longer act that devoted as you portray him Mr. Cartwright, don't you think?"

"You are right!" Charlie agreed and asked herself quite amused, where the old maiden had gained that knowledge from; apparently she had had her days! Little Miss Graham was quite engaged about that issue and went on arguing:

"After Don Giovanni has convinced the girl, he needs to take himself back a bit in order to keep up her attention!"

Adam looked quizzing at both women: "Does it really work that way?"

"Yes it does!" Miss Graham assured them that vigorously that both Adam and Charlie looked amazed at her. She blushed a bit and continued blushing a bit: "At least that's what I ve been told ..."

After such profound inside into the essence of seduction, the second part was presented in a way that Don Giovanni now pretended to turn away from Zerlina, not without taking care that she realizes his feigned disappearance and is eager to follow him. In the very end they had to embrace each other Adam insisted and Miss Graham agreed. Charlie very much enjoyed the rehearsals in a way, it was fun to sing and to play with Adam and she also relished the physical closeness to him.

During the nights however the fear subdued her again and again, and she cried herself to sleep nearly every night. There was no happy ending possible, the only decent thing was to leave Virginia City. But of course she could not leave now, she had think about that after the celebration would have been over. Unfortunately Adam had to leave town in the middle of the preparations for a few days, but business always came first, how he assured.

At the Ponderosa Adam was constantly teased by his brothers about rehearsing with the Women's association and what he would wear on stage.

"Buy yourself tickets and you will see everything. If you do not stop molesting your elder brother, who is contributing selflessly to the success of the cities' celebrations, I will have a word with my dear friend Margery Whittlinger: Maybe she needs someone for whom the sewing circle can make funny costumes and who will be displayed at the celebrations as a curiosity!"

His thread was not too effective, as Hoss and Joe were delighted from now on to mock Adam about his good friend Margery. However this brought up for Adam the question of a costume and he asked Charlie:

"You do not want me to present the duet on stage in my usual - how did you put it once? - 'gunslinger uniform'?

Charlie blushed a bit but agreed and made sone suggestions: "You could stick your jeans into knee-high boots, which will look then a bit like britches. Besides this a white shirt with frills would be suitable. Is there anything like that on the Ponderosa? Furtheron a rather long vest or jacket would be good. Besides this a ponytail would make the costume perfect. See whether you can find some real ponys black hair, which you can use. Maybe Hop Sing can help you with all that."

In fact Hop Sing found some old clothes from Ben, which were altered as per Charlies suggestions. Regarding the ponytail Hoss and Joe laughed again their heads off, but Hop Sing had actually managed to collect some hair from real black ponytails and succeeded in fixing a surprisingly real looking tail on the back of Adams head.

The talk about the costumes reminded Charlie that she had to take care for her own stage outfit as well. Jillian was thrilled to assist in that and had a lot of ideas for low cut dresses, which were all refused by Charlie.

"No Jillian, this is not me, I will wear one of my usual, but finer dresses. That has to be sufficient."

"But dear, all your dresses are ... well of course they are very tasteful and do suit you very much, but being such a beautiful young girl, wouldn't you like to wear something more daring?"

"No, one of my usual dresses, I will not present myself in any other way!"

Jillian realized that this was final and wondered again why Charlie was that strict about her clothes, as she seemed not to be too happy about them herself. In the end they could agree on Charlies brightest dress in a cream-like color, which made Charlies hair shining like a sunset. Additionally Jillian was allowed to apply some lace around the neckline as well as on the skirt and the end of the elbow-long sleeves, to give it a more bridal appearance.

Regarding the hair it had been Charlies idea to style it like a teased rococo whip, which was easier said than done. In the end they agreed that the people of Virginia City would probably not be aware about every detail of rococo hair fashion and decided to make a little bun on the back of Charlies head from where her curls could fall down over the back.

So the big day arrived. To her own surprise Charlie was really nervous, although she had felt quite sure about their performance during the various rehearsals. The final dress rehearsal was scheduled for three in the afternoon.

Shortly before that time, the town hall was filled with a noisy bustle. There were helpers arranging the chairs for the evening, ladies from the Women's association decorating the stage, exited school children, waiting for the dress rehearsal and in the midst of all that Jillian trying to finish Charlies hair.

In the end both Jillian and Charlie were surprised how good the fake-rococo outfit Charlie suited. They were both still arranging the laces at the dress when they heard a kind of uproar of screaming, giggling and laughter at the entrance. Adam had arrived at the town hall and Charlie was reminded to her first barn dance in Virginia City, when she had watched the line-up together with Joe. So much had happened since then. Should she have foreseen all that? However, there was no use in musing about past times, she had to pull through this evening; any further consideration had to wait until the presentations would have been done.

She caught Adams eye above the heads of the ladies surrounding him and was pleased to notice that he obviously enjoyed her looks. He made his way over to her and whispered in her ear: "You look splendid today, knock on wood!"

Charlie nodded; she liked what she saw very much as well: He wore just the kind of clothes she had suggested and the ponytail suited him surprisingly well. Before she was able to say anything Mrs. Whittlinger reminded everybody to start with the dress rehearsal!

The course of festivities had started already in the morning of the day with the usual competitions for children like an egg-and-spoon or sack race or shooting contests for the adults. After the performances in the town hall there would be held a dance and a picnic at the next morning would be the end of the festivities. Hoss stole the show at the cake eating contest and Joe won one of the shooting competitions. Ben did not take part in those activities, he enjoyed strolling through the city and talking to a lot of the neighbors. So the mood of the Cartwright bunch was a real good and relaxec one when they entered the town hall to attend the top event of the festivities.

Mrs. Whittlinger welcomed the audience and presented the program. The opening with Miss Graham and Charlie worked quite well and Mrs. Whittlinger nodded benevolently. After the school children had presented their recitations and songs, Charlie did the Chopin Etude, witch was applauded to very much.

After a little break Charlie opened the second part of the program with the Cherubino aria accompanying herself on the big piano. Joe was to his own surprise honestly impressed, he had considered operas so far to be something extremely boring, but he liked both the melody as well as Charlies singing.

After some other performances Mrs. Whittlinger announced the final entry of the evening. Charlie had not seen Adam since the dress rehearsal. To her surprise he had altered his appearance a bit: His shirt was now open up to the waistband. When they met shortly before their entry Charlie whispered:

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Mrs. Whittlinger asked me to do something to look more rakish, I think it will work. Don't we have quite a tradition with unbuttoned shirts?"

It was too late to answer anything to that; they had to do their performance. Miss Graham took place at the piano bench and Charlie entered the stage closely followed by Adam. Miss Graham started to play giving them the entry, so Adam began to sing*:

A: "There will my arms enfold you, there will you say I do, and if you let me hold you, your dreams will all come true."

C: "I want to go but should I. Be still my trembling heart. He'd change my life or would he deceive me and depart?"

A: "Come then, you must come with me!"

C: "(Masetto won't forgive me!)"

A: "You shall be poor no longer."

C: "Yes then... I can't be stronger!"

During this interaction Adam stood behind Charlie, keeping one of her hands in his as they had practiced it. Deviating from the rehearsals however he had carried a red rose with himself on the stage with which he swept along Charlies arms and neck when they were singing the lines of the first part. Charlie managed to hide her surprise and to keep her voice straight, which was a real challenge as there seemed fires to be burning where the soft rose petals touched her skin.

The second part began with their jointly sung "Let s go!" upon which Adam handed over the rose to Charlie and now pretended not to be too much interested.

After the closing lines

A und C: "Let's go, let's go my treasure, to satisfy with pleasure, the painful joys of love!"

Adam hugged Charlie as they had rehearsed it, and when Charlie just wanted to sigh in relieve as everything was over now, he bend her down just like in a dramatic dance move and kissed her right on stage and in front of practically whole Virginia City. Charlie had not yet completely digested the surprise when he ended it, lifted her up and blinked at her.

A short moment Charlie wondered where all the noise was coming from. Then she realized that the audience was applauding and stamping as much as they could! It had been a downright success! All participants were called to the stage and thanked the audience again and again.

The mayor presented beautiful bouquets to Mrs. Whittlinger, Miss Graham and the other soloists of the evening. Adam, who was awarded a bouquet as well, again much to the entertainment of his brothers, handed over one of his flowers to every lady, who had contributed to the success of the evening, not forgetting those from the sewing circle. That took him quite a while as a lot of people kept him back and wanted to congratulate him for the singing.

Ben was downright proud and moreover touched. Clementine Hawkins, who had succeeded in sitting beside him during the program, hugged and congratulated him over and over for having such talented sons. During the duet - when she had luckily remained silent - he had remembered how much his little boy had always wanted to play an instrument and how hard he had to calculate to give him finally his first guitar; apparently it had been worth all the efforts.

'Oh Elizabeth, how much I wanted you could have seen and heard this!' Ben mused.

Finally the confusion started to disperse and only the helpers, who had to rearrange the furniture in the town hall for the subsequent dance, stayed. Now Joe and Hoss took the chance to speak to their brother. Although they still had to laugh a bit about his appearance, they had been honestly impressed by his singing abilities.

"Well elder brother, I have to confess that - quite to my surprise - you did not completely disgrace the family tonight! Not even your flouncy shirt and your ridiculous pigtail were a disgrace, and that really means a lot!"

"This is probably the nicest thing I have ever heard from you Joe!"

"Because this was probably the nicest thing you have ever done!"

Adam rolled his eyes and was caught in a huge hug from Hoss:

"Well done, big brother, well done, whereby with Miss Charlie there could not much go wrong! She really sings like an angel."

"And she looks like one, you should really secure her for yourself very fast elder brother, otherwise I might change my mind and elope with her eventually!"

Adams gaze told Joe more than words: "Alright, understood, you will skin me alive if I should do so, but hurry however! Do not blame me, if someone else will be faster than you. I think she has stolen quite some hearts tonight!"

"Where is she by the way?" Adam inquired.

Ben had managed meanwhile to get clear from the grip of Clementine Hawkins, approached his sons and answered

"I think I've seen her over there with Paul and Jillian, do not worry son, I don't think, anyone who has seen you with her tonight would dare to come between the two of you."

"Was it that obvious?"

Ben smiled: "Do you really think I needed this performance to know what you feel about her? And don't you think I would not have suspected why you had to go to Carson City twice during the last four weeks at all costs? Good luck son, tell me about the outcome, I will surely be over the moon!"

Charlie had received her congratulations from Paul and Jillian and as the both of them did not intend to stay for the dance, she had asked Jillian to take her flowers to the house safely. Although she was happy that the people had apparently liked their program, she left the town hall to escape the noisy crowd.

She had to think. Unknowingly her strolling had led her to the livery stable. This place was as good as any other. She went in and sat down on a feed box. There were no excuses left and she had to decide whether to leave Virginia City or to do what? Tell them, tell him? He would surely try not to judge, about that she was sure meanwhile, but the others? And even if he would not judge, would he look at her ever again with the same affection or would she see someday the same disgust and rejection she was feeling all the time for herself? No, she could not bear that, then rather leave.

Additionally a confession would put them all in danger, could she avoid that at all without leaving?

During her musings she heard an only too well known voice approaching her hideout.

* Don Giovanni Mozart/da Ponte Act I, duet Don Giovanni / Zerlina


	12. Charlies tale

**_A big, fat "Thanks" again to all readers, whether you left a comment or not! Now your patience will be rewarded, the secret of Charlies past will be revealed in this chapter:_**

"Hey, what are you hiding yourself alone in here, there are bunches of new admirers waiting for adoring you!"

Charlie turned around: "No Adam, I don't want any admirers, I just want to be left alone."

"This is very wise of you my dear Charlotte, let us focus on one admirer only - me! Look at me please, I have something important."

"No, please let me go Adam, I am totally torn out, good night."

"You are kidding; you cannot leave me alone right now. Please, you need to listen to me!"

Adam had lifted her up, took one of her hands and turned her towards him: "The livery stable is surely not the most romantic place on earth but at least we have the moon and the stars. Charlotte Virginia Mathews, will you please do me the honor..."

During these words he had searched for something in his pockets. Charlies eyes followed his moves with increasing fear and when he had fetched from one pocket a little box, she broke away from him and gasped, apparently terrified:

"No, don't do that! Stop please, let me go!"

"Charlotte what's wrong? I do not try to kill you, I am just proposing. Please do not ruin my speech, it is of course mainly by Shakespeare, but I thought you'd like him. Now listen: 'Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments. Love is not love'* .."

"No, for heavens sake stop this Adam, I cannot, I will not marry you, just don't say anything more and we forget about that."

He frowned; clearly he had not expected such fierce reaction.

"No, I will surely not forget about it Charlotte dear, don't tell me you would be surprised by this! I do love you with all my heart, I want to share my life, my dreams, my joys and also my sorrows with you. Please become my beloved wife and give my life the purpose to love you and to take care for you. Whereby - just for the record - I will never deny your capability to take care for yourself! When I see you or speak to you or even only think of you all the doubts and questions, I am usually struggling with, seem to vanish, and I feel a serenity I've never known before. You just do me good and it would be my utmost pleasure to do you good as long as we will have time on earth! Let us not waste even another hour rather 'let's go my treasure, to satisfy with pleasure the painful joys of love!'"

Charlie had buried her face in her hands and shook her head now. When she took the hands down to answer, he saw that her face was completely wetted by tears:

"I am so sorry but I am no good for anyone, it is not your fault, only mine, but I cannot marry you."

"What nonsense is that? I don't believe that you would not feel at least a bit for me! However if you think it would be too early we can of course wait until you feel ready."

"No please, do not make it still harder, I cannot marry you, believe me, and now let me go."

He stopped her: "Now will you please have at least the kindness to tell me why, don't you love me?"

She just shook her head.

"Then why? If you are not - let's say untouched - you need to be very brave now in case this comes as a surprise to you, but neither am I! I do not care for your past; I want to have a future with you!"

"Don't you listen; there is no future for us, never, at least not as a married couple."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Charlie took a deep breath and began: "I love you Adam, truly, madly and deeply, more than life itself, but a marriage is out of question. However..." she hesitated "... I do not need anyone's blessing to love you in every sense of the word, if you could abstain from that as well, I would not mind...well...if you know what I mean..."

He took a long gaze at her before he continued: "Wait a minute, let me get this straight - you refuse my proposal for marriage but would agree to become my mistress?"

"Well... yes!"

"What kind of insane idea is that and what the hell would it be good for? Do you have already another husband or what?"

He had added the last question to underline the absurdity of the whole idea. But when he saw Charlies face now, that had become a mask of fear and horror, he realized appalled that he had apparently hit the bulls-eye with this inessential remark:

"You have!" he starred bewildered at her. "You are a married woman!"

He shook his head in complete discomposure, while he was stepping back. "Goodness, I am definitely the most stupid imbecile on earth. Congratulations, you really had trapped me! Tell me, was it because of money? No, no I still don't think you're the greedy type, so you probably did it just because you could! Hope you enjoyed fooling around with me. You actually did an excellent job in this, hope you are proud of yourselves!"

"No Adam, please do not say such things, I did not play foul with you, I've never lied to you, I .."

"Please have at least the decency to spare me that kind of crap." And he turned around to leave the stable.

Charlie feared to faint, when he turned around and came back a few steps:

"Just tell me one more thing, when you refused Joe's proposal, was that special offer, I mean to commit adultery, also included?"

She winced back as if he had slapped her face. To her own astonishment she managed to remain upright until he was out of sight, then she gave in and slumped down to cry her eyes off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Some two hours later, Roy Coffee came into the city hall where the dance was in full swing and looked for Ben.

"What is it Roy? Are you off duty now and can have a drink with me?"

"No Ben, please come with me it is about Adam."

"Adam? Anything serious? I hoped very much he would have a very happy night tonight."

"Come with me, I'll explain."

When they went over towards the jail Roy filled Ben in: "He started a brawl at the Sazerac and is completely drunk; you need to take him home."

"What? Are you sure we are talking about my eldest son?"

"I know Ben, I know, it is completely out of his character, but no doubt, see yourself."

On the bunk in the cell there was actually lying Adam with his flouncy stage shirt torn apart and his hands as well as the face full of blood and scratches. When he saw his father approaching he sat up:

"Hi Pa, join my party, but you need to bring along the drinks, Roy took my bottle away."

"Adam what the hell happened to you? Where is Charlie? You have left together and I thought you had something to talk about."

"Oh we did talk, and do you know what Pa? You where right again, you always are, ain't that boring?"

"What are you talking about, and again where is Charlie, did anything go wrong?"

"Everything Pa, everything went wrong."

"So she did refuse?"

Adam laughed sardonically.

"No, not completely, probably I should be flattered; she just refused to marry me. And do you know why?"

He cackled and went on:

"No, I guess not in a thousand years. Your favorite daughter in law-to-be is already married to someone else, ain't that a joke?"

"What?"

"Great, ain't it? But you are not the only one she fooled, I was even more foolish, I have been dumber than a love-sick school boy. I would have abandoned my whole family for that woman and do you know what is even worse, I still would."

Adams voice, which had nearly flipped over in the beginning because of the faked cheerfulness, had become quite and low now:

"Can I please go home Roy, I promise I will not swig myself to death tonight, at least not within the city boundaries, and for the damages in the Sazerac give them that, it should cover everything I smashed, as well as my fine."

He took the little box out of his pocket and threw it on the floor.

"No!"

Roy and Adam winced when they heard the bellowing voice of the Ponderosa patriarch.

"No, you will not dwell in self pity and drink yourself into stupor tonight; we will go right over to the Martins and ask her for an explanation."

"I'm not interested."

"You will come with me, because you do want to know, I've known you all your life, you want an explanation."

"And give her the satisfaction to see me in that miserable state? No thanks!"

"So put your head into some cold water and ask Roy for a shirt, will you give him one Roy? Your hands need to be cleaned and treated anyway. Let's go over to Paul's house!"

Without further contradiction Adam did as his father had told him, probably he really wanted to hear an explanation. He could hardly be humiliated any further tonight; it did not make a difference. When they went into the street, Adam felt halfway sober again.

"Hey what happened?" they heard familiar voices. Hoss and Little Joe came over from the city hall.

"Where have you been all evening? We heard that Adam was in jail? What nonsense is that?"

"Come along and you will learn everything!"

So a bunch of five men knocked at the door of the Martins. Paul opened: "Hi Ben, Roy, boys. What happened, is someone hurt?"

Ben answered for all the visitors: "Yes, Adam, but that's not the point. We need to see Charlie."

"At this time? She's already in her room, I can take care for Adam."

"No, we need to talk to her."

"And this can't wait until tomorrow?"

"No Paul, unfortunately not. You should listen as well by the way or did you know that she is a married woman, who probably ran away from her husband?"

"What? Who is making such insinuations?"

"Doctor Mathews herself." Adams voice sounded that icy, that Paul realized that there was something awfully wrong.

"Good, I'll fetch her."

And a few minutes later the five visitors, the Martins and Charlie sat in the parlor. Charlie was a picture of desperation, the eyes red and swollen, the hair loose and rumpled and the dress stained and wrinkled. However she looked straight into the faces of the others - except one. She could not help to notice the irony: A couple of hours before she had struggled with herself whether to leave or to confess, now both things would probably happen.

"This is my trial I suppose, but I am already packing, I'll leave town tomorrow, you do not need to worry."

"Wait a minute" Ben's voice boomed, "not that fast. Leave if you want, but not before you gave us an explanation. Everyone in here and many more in town have welcomed you as a friend and we thought you would consider us as friends in return, so we think we have the right to ask you why. Why did you lie to us?"

"In short? Because I had to. My intention was to leave you all out of this, just because you had been that kind to me, but I have messed up everything, I know and if you are ready to listen to me at all, I will explain. I have however to reach back a bit."

"Go ahead! I've always appreciated a good tale!"

Charlie wondered how Adam managed to make his voice sound that cold; all the warmth she had loved in it so much was gone. Well, this would probably not be the only thing which would be gone by tonight.

"I don't know, whether it will be a good tale, but it is a true one. I really need to reach back quite far so I have to ask for a little patience."

Charlie sighed deeply and began: "My Grandfather, Henry Mathews, is one of the big plantation owners down South. He considered himself and the whole family as a kind of royalty. Therefore he was extremely disappointed that my father - his only child - was not very interested in cotton or tobacco but went to law school back East. To make things worse, he met my mother there, who was just the daughter of a late musician, far from coming from any noble family. They married and at least my mother had the decency to die in childbirth and was out of the way. Only a few months later my father was killed in a duel, defending something what they down South consider to be related with 'honor'. So my Grandfather was left alone with me, a baby.

To my luck this Grandfather had a sister, who had been a strong disappointment to him as well, because she had also insisted to marry for love and not for money. Moreover she had become incredibly happy in that marriage with a simple brewer until he died. Aunt Freddie - her real name was Frederica - lived in a mansion near Savannah breeding Arabian horses and playing chess with her friend, the local physician Doctor Simmons.

Aunt Freddie had no children of her own and took me in. She did not only give me a home but loved me with all her heart, she became my whole world, my whole familiy. Being an independent woman of her own she took special care for my education. She did not send me to one of those boarding schools, where they teach girls to become something to be displayed in a new carriage or the like. No! She gave me tutors for Latin and Greek, for math and sciences and of course for languages, literature and also arts and music, to worship the heritage of my mothers family as well.

Due to Doc Simmons' influence I was interested at a rather early age in medicine. Aunt Freddie took my intention serious, that I wanted to become a doctor and so I learned from Doctor Simmons how to sew and bandage wounds instead of embroidering cushion covers. On top there were my beloved horses; I just had a wonderful childhood.

Then came the day that changed everything, Aunt Freddie died suddenly. Doctor Simmons offered to take me in, but for Grandfather this was inappropriate and I had to return to Aspenvale Manor, Grandfathers plantation. At first it was not too bad, he avoided seeing me and I was mainly left alone, so that I could read or ride as much as I wanted to.

One day, it was my sixteenth birthday; he called me into his study and introduced me to a distant cousin of ours with the name of Edwin Mathews. I had never seen that guy before, he was approximately forty and I disliked him at first sight. Grandfather told me that I would be married to that man the very same day and I should be grateful that someone from an honorable family like the Mathews had agreed to take me at all."

Charlie took a deep breath and continued: "I took my horse, a few things and ran off. Of course I was caught just a couple of hours later; I did not have even the slightest idea where to go to. Still wearing my dusty riding gear I was drawn before the altar. The local minister married me off to that Edwin although I shouted 'No' as loud as I could. Of course nobody was interested in what I thought. Without returning to my Grandfathers house, without the chance to pick up some more of my personal things than the stuff I had grabbed for my futile escape, my now husband went off with me to his place. I did not know where this happened to be and he felt no need to tell me. Then..."

Charlies voice broke and she had to swallow before she was able to continue: "At first I only wanted to die, but then a kind of miracle happened. Apparently we were in Philadelphia and he had filed an application for me for the medical school for women there. Despite my young age I passed the admission exams and I was accepted. I surely owed this only Aunt Freddies careful education. Then I really was allowed to go to medical school. In a way – being at college - I was in heaven, on the other hand ... well..."

Jillian Martin, who held one of Charlies hands already for a while, threw in:

"We know dear, no need to explain."

Charlie looked grateful at her and went on:

"He had always some hired guys around, he called them his 'valets', but they were surely just bullies. He or one of the valets brought me to school in the mornings and took me home in the evenings. The longer it took, the longer he vanished for weeks or even for months, but there was always a valet to watch over me.

I often wondered why ever he had married me because he obviously did not have the slightest liking for me, he rather seemed to detest me, whereby I still have no idea why."

Paul Martin slightly coughed and interrupted: "Some men do not care for affection in connection with their carnal desires, quite the contrary, maybe it was like that."

"Maybe, but even with regard to that he rather rejected me. He demanded ... his ... marital rights not too often. Just from time to time, when he returned from an absence for example, he used to 'clarify the circumstances' how he put it. No, he rather preferred to beat me up."

"Wait a minute" Ben interrupted "he did what?"

One could have heard a needle falling to the floor now when Charlie quietly continued:

"He beat me up, because I was a useless piece of crap, a spoiled brat, a burden for him and ungrateful for his generosity or because he had spent that much money for my useless education or I had made any other mistake. Sometimes he did it with bare fists or he kicked me or took a cane or his favorite, a belt, whatever there was at hand. Later he did not care for giving me reasons, he just did it.

Of course he never beat me into the face, because that would have made visible bruises, he aimed carefully only to the back or the stomach or the legs."

Hoss had risen during the last words, apparently he was unable to listen quietly and asked trembling all over: "Please Miss Charlie, tell me that this is not true, who on earth could do such a thing?"

Charlie looked at him with a sad little smile: "For such an affectionate soul like yours Hoss, this will probably sound as if it came from quite another world, but sadly enough it is true. Had you guys never wondered why all my dresses are completely closed up to the neck? This is why!"

Having said this she opened the upper buttons on the back of her dress and turned around to let the others see what there was hidden by the fabric. On the fair, otherwise immaculate skin, there were visible a number of scars on her upper back, some white, fine and rather unobtrusive, a few however were bigger and more knotty, which appeared like whiplashes and could impossibly be overseen.

At that moment Adam jumped up and rushed out of the house, where the others heard him retching. Paul, who had treated Adams hands before, asked softly:

"Hadn't there been anybody who could have helped you, my dear?"

"Maybe I could have found someone to help me, but at that time I felt completely isolated, all alone in the world. Besides this I was afraid to involve anyone else. One of my professors at college seemed to suspect something; she had started to ask me questions about my marriage and my home. I did not give away a thing out of fear, but one day we heard that she had been killed one night on her way home. Probably a robbery, but I could never get rid of the feeling that he had something to do with it."

Tears were running over Jillian s face and she asked: "I think we can end this now, can't we?"

"No please Jillian, let me finish, once Pandoras Box has been opened, everything needs to come out. There is not much left however. One day I realized that he would beat me to death in the end. I prepared my escape shortly before the official end of my college days as careful as I could. I arranged to receive my diploma a couple of days before the official awarding because of a story about my dying Grandfather, which I made up for my tutors. I gave the valet in charge - I had chosen a day where it was a recently hired one, who was not completely familiar with our routines - a wrong time to pick me up.

With the diploma and a little money, I had collected for quite a while, I did not return to the house but ran to the train station and bought a ticket to the most far away place I could afford. It was just New York. I had no idea where to go there, when a woman approached me. She was the Madam of a brothel and realized at once, what there was wrong with me. She took me with herself..."

When Charlie saw the alarmed gazes of her audience she interrupted: "No, no do not worry! It is not what you might fear; I was very lucky that that special madam picked me up. She was incredibly good to me and understood what I had been going through. Apparently quite a lot of women end in brothels because of violent husbands, this is one thing I learnt there. The women allowed me to stay and gave me the chance to recover. Later they became my first patients. It took me two months to regain the strength to leave that house.

Since then I have been trying to make my way as a physician. I could not change my name, because it is on my diploma. I am sure he is still looking for me, whenever I became aware or just suspected that he had found my trace, I moved on and so I came here, hoping he would loose the track in the wilderness. Not in my wildest dreams I had imagined to meet people like you here, with your all-embracing, killing kindness that knocked me off completely.

A thousand times I have been telling myself that I must leave you, because otherwise I would have to fill you in about my shameful past and sweep you along into that mess of fear and violence, but I couldn't, I simply couldn't. I have fallen in love with all of you, so I closed my eyes and stayed.

So, this was my tale. Now you know my whole past, my secret."

Adam broke the silence that followed these words with a hoarse voice: "Why didn't you tell us, why the hell didn't you tell us about that?"

When Charlie answered all the distress and fear, she had kept to herself so long, seemed to break out: "How?" she shouted at him, "how should I have done that and when? When we met first? 'Hey guys, my name is Charlie and in case one of you should turn out to be the love of my life, forget it, I am married to an insane brute!' Like that? Should I have put you in danger as well?"

He came nearer "Yes, you should have. Do you think there is any danger in the world I would not be willing to face on your behalf?"

"And do you think I would let you face that danger on my behalf?"

"Probably not, but this is precisely what I will do now. How do you think about a divorce?"

Upon these words the rest of Charlies self control was over, she started crying and between the sobs she spluttered: "Of course I want to be divorced; I want so much to get rid of him, so much. Not only because of you, I don't want to be afraid anymore!"

Adam took her in his arms and said quietly while he caressed her hair and her face: "My darling Charlotte, nothing of this had been your fault. Please dear, try to calm down. You are not alone any longer; I am there for you to ease your burden, share your load with me. I will not let you go through this alone. Let us all have a good nights sleep and with a cleared head we will think of something to solve that problem. We will solve it, do you hear me? I am there for you."

"And so are we!" Joe's words made Charlie smile in tears:

"One for all and all for one? Please do not play heroes; I do not know exactly what he is up to, but I know for sure that he is dangerous, really dangerous!"

Ben added: "This is not the time for detailed plans, but we will do something about it, that much is for sure. Charlie, listen to me - irrespective whatever there will happen between the two of you -" he put one hand each on Adams and Charlies shoulder "you have a family now. I want you to know that."

Jillian took again one of Charlies hands: "You can count on Paul and me as well, my darling. Maybe we are not that useful with a gun like the Cartwrights, but you will always have a home at ours." She rose, wiped her tears away and continued: "Guys, it is really late now! Let us have some sleep. Come on Paul, let's go upstairs. You will all stay at the hotel?" she asked towards the Cartwrights.

The men nodded. "Shall we meet at ten tomorrow and go to the picnic together?"

"This is a good idea Jillian, we'll make a plan tomorrow, come on boys." and Ben drew Hoss and Joe towards the door.

Roy slightly tapped Adams shoulder and handed him the little box that was thrown on the jails floor a kind of eternity before. Then Roy left as well.

Adam and Charlie were alone now for the first time after the failed proposal. Adam broke the embrace. He lifted Charlie on his arms and sat down, placing her on his lap. Softly he tried to dry the tears on her face and asked:

"Will you ever be able to forgive me what I said to you in the livery stable?"

"There is nothing to forgive, I deserved all that."

"How can you say such a stupid thing? You did not! I just felt so torn into pieces, so very much betrayed, I just wanted to lash around me and to hurt as much as I could in return. I am so sorry, I should have seen how devastated you had been yourself."

"I have been afraid all the time that something like that would happen. It was not your fault, just mine."

"You are wrong, my sweet ignoramus. But how could you let me out of this and not let me help you?"

"Do you have the slightest idea, how hard it is to speak about such a shameful thing?"

"Do I really have to explain to you that none of this - do you listen? - none of this is your shame, nothing!"

"I just wanted to keep you away from that disgusting story! Just as you try to protect your beloveds and this man does mean danger!"

"Haven't you read the bard: 'The course of true love never did run smooth'**? But by keeping your secret we would never had got a chance to put an end to it. We are going to change this now together, agreed?"

Charlie hesitated for a moment but then she nodded slowly. "Agreed! I am terrified to the core about that, but I suppose, you would not agree to leave the matter alone now?"

"No, no way! I will not be at rest again before you are rid of that guy and we will become happy together in the end! Let me be your companion for now, and at a later time, we take up the issue of marrying again. Can we agree on that?"

"It sounds perfect."

"Good, than please take this!" and he pressed something into her hand.

It was an engagement ring with a big emerald and an equally big diamond with the same cut and sitting each on a golden string, which were entwined with one another.

"I want you just to keep it for now, later we'll see what we make of it, alright?"

"Oh this is so beautiful, thank you!"

He kissed her softly: "Try to sleep my love, we'll go on tomorrow."

"No please, hold me still a bit, do not send me away that easily yet."

"Easily? Oh Lordy, you have no idea..."

A little later she went up to her room and he made his way over to the hotel. On the porch of the hotel he saw Hoss waiting for him.

"Something wrong, no rooms available?"

Hoss looked deadly serious at him: "I just wanted to say brother, if you ever should mistreat that girl and I should find out, I'll beat the crap out of you, I swear I will. You've got me?"

Adam nodded and replied, deadly serious in return: "No objections!" and both they went inside.

*Shakespeare Sonnet 116

** Shakespeare A midsummer night s dream , Act 1, Scene 1 Lysander


	13. Making plans

As agreed, the four Cartwrights, the Martins with Charlie as well as Roy Coffee went out together for the picnic area. None of them had slept really well, all of them were still under the impression of Charlies tale they heard the night before. So the mutual greetings turned out to be a bit timid, until Joe broke the tension:

"Hey Adam, if you don't have the stomach to kiss Charlie, ask me, I'll do it for you!"

Everybody could laugh upon that and when they arrived at the picnic site the mood had become relaxed and cheerful as it should be at a picnic. When they started eating it turned out that their appetites were not influenced, but as healthy as always.

It was Ben, who raised the topic that had brought them together:

"Now, what can we do to help our dear Charlie to get rid of that scumbag? The objective must be to have her divorced in the end, so that she is free to do whatever she wants, do we agree?"

All attendees nodded.

"So let us define at first what we are going to do: We have to find that guy, agreed?"

Everybody nodded again, but Charlie interrupted:

"Please excuse me Ben, I don't want to spoil anything, I am ways to grateful for your selfless support, but even if we will find him - which I do not dare to think about at the moment - how shall we make him to agree to a divorce?"

"You let me worry about that Miss Charlie!" Hoss' answer came out in such a dark tone, that Charlie jumped up.

"No, this is exactly what I feared for - not only that all of you would put yourself in danger, you also running the danger of breaking the law, I cannot let this happen!"

"Calm yourself dear," Adam embraced her shoulders, "this is why Roy is with us. He can prevent us from breaking too many laws. Besides this I've never would leave the pleasure to smash up profoundly that …. whatever he is, to Hoss!"

"This is no matter to make fun about, Adam!"

"No, it isn't funny at all; we do know that! But do you really think, we could let someone like him go away with a polite 'Good bye'? I want to see him at least spitting some of his teethes into the dust."

"But Charlie mentioned an important issue here" Paul interjected "is there anything we can use to bring that guy to agree to a divorce?"

"I would think that beating up ones wife is leverage enough for that!"

Roy Coffee shook his head: "Do not be too sure about that Little Joe, I am not a lawyer, but I think there is hardly a law against things, happening between husband and wife."

Ben frowned "So we will have to check that with Hiram Woods! You lived in Philadelphia?"

Charlie nodded: "Yes, but we were married in Georgia in Clark county. "Aspenvale", my Grandfathers plantation was - or probably still is - there."

"Hiram should know whether the place of marriage or the place of residence is deciding and whether there are some legal measures that we can use at all. Now to the guy himself; Charlie, do you have any idea where he could be found?"

"I have of course the address of the place where we lived at in Philadelphia, but I have no idea, whether he is still there. He seemed not to be very attached to the house; I always suspected he had just went there with me because of the nearby college."

"Anyway, we should have checked the place by some Pinkerton agents, do you agree? Even if he left and sold the house there should at least be a paper trail which can be followed."

Adam continued: "The next logical clue would be your Grandfather, is he still alive?"

"Sorry, but I have no idea."

"Could all this have happened because of his heritage, my dear?" Jillian asked. "I understood you are his only descendent."

"That's true, yes, but I doubt that there is much left to inherit after the war. I think however he wouldn't have passed a single nickel to me, he heartily disliked me all my life and barely ever spoke a word with me. Besides this there should be enough nieces and nephews, who did not prove to be such a shame for the noble house of Mathews."

"We should however contact him on the search for that guy." Adam stated. "Pa, do you think we could ask that lawyer in New Orleans, I think Singleton was his name, who represented us a couple of years ago and ask him to approach Mr. Henry Mathews from "Aspenvale" officially?" he asked his father.

"This is a very good idea!" Ben agreed and continued: "Would there be any other family member of yours we could approach?"

Charlie shook her head: "I have only known Grandfather and that …. Edwin. I have never seen any other Mathews except Aunt Freddie of course, although there must be a bunch of them. I am probably some kind of pariah in their opinion, in case they would be aware of my existence at all. Aunt Freddie was my family, she and her friend Doctor Robert Simmons but both of them are dead."

Ben summarized: "So we will approach Hiram Woods regarding the juridical background, Mr. Singleton in New Orleans for making contact to Charlies Grandfather and we will hire some Pinkerton Agents to find that Edwin. Anything else?"

Adam took Charlies hands in his and looked serious at her. "You mentioned that you suspected he was still following your trace, is that correct Charlotte?"

"Yes?"

"You see, we can either trace him or make him coming forth himself."

She slowly nodded "That would make me the bait, wouldn't it?"

At that point Jillian interfered: "No, we cannot do such thing, think of what Charlie's already been through! To expose her again to that terrible jerk no, that is too dangerous! Adam you cannot allow that!"

"I see what you mean Jillian" Ben conceded, "but I think Adam is right. This is probably the most effective way to get some grip on the guy."

Adam looked at Charlie again: "You will not be alone this time, not for one moment. A very wise person once told me that if one really wants a thing in life, one had to take risks for that. We will however do nothing in this regard without your consent."

Charlie slowly nodded again: "You are right, although the thought still feels completely wrong. During so many years I have tried everything to escape him, but now it is the right thing to do, I want this agony so much to end. Did you already think of something we can make him to show up?"

"We could ask Dan from the Territorial Enterprise to highlight your role during our Independence Day celebration very much in detail and let him write additionally something about Virginia Cities' lady doctor just as he longed for all the time."

Charlie nodded: "Yes, we should do that. Tomorrow I will go straight to the office of the Enterprise, apologize to him and explain that the Independence Day celebrations put me in such a good mood that I would be honored to read an article about me."

"When we draw the attention on you we need of course to take precautions for your safety." Adam continued "You said you suspected sometimes he had found your trace?"

"Yes?"

"What did you make believe so, what exactly happened?"

"Once my landlady told me that at her sisters, who ran a boarding house as well, some unpleasant looking man, she had never seen before, inquired about a female doctor. That sounded so much like the valets that I left the town the very same day. In San Francisco, where I had been before I came here, the doorman of the hospital I had worked in told me that strangers had asked explicitly for a Charlotte Mathews, whether she was a doctor at the hospital. He denied this, because that dear old fellow liked me somehow and disliked the strangers at first sight."

"Smart guy! So if anything like that happens here, every alarm bell has to ring in our heads! Roy, will you have an eye and an ear on unpleasantly looking strangers making inquiries of that sort?"

"Sure thing Adam! I'll check every incoming query twice whether there was anything fishy about it and tell Clem to be especially watchful about strangers."

"Good, now for the precautions you need to obey: Firstly you must not longer drive around the area on your own. Pa, can we spare a hand to accompany Charlie from now on if I cannot be around?"

"Sure, one of the hands or one of us needs to be with you all the time from now on." Ben agreed and asked Adam: "Do you want to stay in town right away? I think the Ponderosa can get along a couple of days without you. I'll send someone for your relief I case we need you there."

"Thanks Pa. So this is agreed, and we will use the time for shooting lessons, you should not go out from now on without a weapon."

"Oh no, I do not want to shoot!" "

"This is not about what you want, but what you might need to do. Besides this, would you - an independent woman - like to rely on a man when it comes to this or would to rather take care for yourself?"

Despite the seriousness of the topic Charlie had to smile.

Jillian was still not completely convinced: "I cannot help but feeling awfully scared."

"I am scared as well Jillian," Charlie answered quietly "I have been scared throughout the last eight years, and I still am, but now I cannot wait to get rid of this fear! Although nothing has changed yet, I feel so very much relieved. There are no words for expressing my gratitude to all of you."

Adam kissed her hands: "You are completely wrong my dear, nearly everything has changed. You have trusted in us and this is all the change in the world!"

After finally agreeing about the next steps the party split up. Ben kept Adam and Charlie back for a moment:

"Promise me, that you two will still be very careful, will you? We do not know how that guy will react on the request for divorce, what kind of dirt he will stir up in public, so please, do not expose yourself, be careful!"

"Poor Ben, now you have to worry about one person more, I am just increasing your concerns." Charlie said rather sorrowful.

Ben hugged her: "And I have one more person to love and for a change it is not another stubborn, disobedient son, but a beautiful, lovable daughter. Don't you worry my dear, I can stand that!"

Charlie felt flushed away by a wave of comfort and protection, which overwhelmed her completely and made her eyes flooded with tears.

"I am so sorry, I don't know myself, usually I do not cry that easy."

Ben dried her face and kissed her on the forehead: "No problem, we are ready to share also the little catastrophes with you!"

Miss Calston, who had come to the picnic with her father, watched the proceedings in the Cartwright party rather displeased. The evening before - despite her disappointment about the highly acclaimed duet - had ended much more satisfactory; she hadn't seen Adam Cartwright dancing with that Doctor cow but later it was rumored at the celebration that Adam had been arrested because of a brawl, so apparently it did not go not very well between the two of them.

Now it seemed that he was not only out of jail but additionally more attached to her than ever, he barely let one of her hands go - disgusting! Who knew in what kind of horrid slime those hands had been sticking before! What in the world did he see in that pesky woman? She was not even pretty with that messy hair, the old-maidish clothes and all that busy fussing - probably there were other attractions, she was able to offer a man...

Yes of course, surely she did those unspeakable things, which a reputable lady would have never done, except with her husband of course! Patricia would find some interested listeners here at the picnic for sure! Hell-bent on realizing her scheme she looked back at the doctor cow and had to gasp for air because of what she became aware:

'Now look at that! Not enough that that cursed bitch had laid her claws on the eldest Cartwright son, apparently she was after the father as well, judging from how old Mr. Cartwright had just hugged her.' Well that was juicy stuff to spread! Eagerly she went over to her friend Melissa Anderson, who was just talking to some guy.

"Melli, Melli, come with me, I have something to tell you!"

"Pat please, don't you see that I am just talking to someone else? This is Mike Prentiss from the Shadow Ridge ranch and this is Miss Patricia Calston."

Melissa tried to introduce them to each other but Patricia did not listen.

"However, can we go? I have something to tell you!"

"I must not uphold you Miss Melissa if your friend has something important, but may I say what a pleasure it was talking to you, thank you very much and good buy!" "

"Good buy Mr. Prentiss, it has been all my pleasure!" Melli was hardly able to draw her eyes away from the young rancher, which was commented by her friend rather nastily:

"Phhhh, Melli Anderson, are your standards that low, that you make sheep's eyes at a grubby peasant like that?"

"He is a rancher and he is not grubby and my standards are surely not of your concern! What was so urgent, that it could not have waited?"

"I have watched something you won't believe! That doctor woman, she has laid her claws not only on all the Cartwright boys, but now on the father as well. Probably she has found out that the old man is not that old but still quite lively and that the money will still remain in his hands for a while. Surely she is going to marry not only a third of the money but all of it and probably when she has a child with old Mr. Cartwright she will chase away the sons to have everything for herself and her child! My word Melli, she will tore that whole family apart!"

To Patricias surprise Melli was not that impressed as she should have to be.

"You have seen all that? Doctor Mathews is trying to land all three sons and the father? Does she do this one by one or at the same time? And the future you have seen as well? Pat Calston, I am sick and tired of all that invented venom you are spreading around. You are just envious of Doctor Mathews, who had never done any harm to you. She is a kind person and a good Doctor, I know this, I have been at her office recently. And you are nothing but jealous and malicious and don't you dare ever again to disturb one of my conversations because of such mischief. The sooner you realize that Adam Cartwright is not interested in you, the better for you!"

and she turned around and went away. Patricia had considerably to fight to digest this; she had considered Melissa Anderson to be one of her best friends! In her world this was a girl, listening and agreeing to everything she spoke out. But who cared whether that stupid small town girl did believe her or not, she would take the bull by the horns and clarify the issue once for all times!

As Adam Cartwright had just gone alone from the picnic site to the place where the carriages stood, she ran over to him and shouted

"Hey Adam, wait a minute!"

He turned around and looked at her frowning. "A good morning for you as well Miss Calston, how can I help you?"

He had a fresh wound at his eyebrow and a bruise at the chin.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing serious, how can I help you?"

"Well …. errrrr …..I just wanted to remind you that you owe me a dance!"

"I do what?"

"Yes, you see, because this barbeque at the Ponderosa did not take place and you had already invited me and yesterday you did not dance with me as well, and therefore you owe me a dance!"

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose, took a deep breath before he was able to answer after that:

"Look Miss Calston I do not want to be impolite but I do not owe you a thing. You informed me that you would come to our barbeque, which we've never intended to host by the way, we usually do it after the round-up in fall. What I did or did not yesterday evening was surely none of your business. Now you will please excuse me, I am expected back at the picnic ground."

And he began to search the Cartwright buckboard for the blanket he had promised to fetch. Patricia had not expected such a blunt rejection at all, which made her completely loose her temper:

"Expected by that doctor cow or what?"

Adam turned around to look at her and asked in the dangerously quiet tone that still was feared by his brothers:

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why her? What do you see in her, she dresses like an oldish governess and only god knows what ghastly things she touches all the time, when she is practicing medicine! My gosh, can't you see that she is only shoving her weight around with that and that she is flirting with your father right behind your back?"

"I can see that you are just shoving your weight around with much less than that, actually with nothing and my father loves her as the daughter he never had. Besides this I can vouch for Doctor Mathews' professional abilities, because she already cured me once - although absolutely nothing of all this was of your business!"

"Cured? Phhhh! What kind of treatment did she do to you, probably what no decent woman would have done!"

Adam had to take a deep breath and count to ten.

"You are very lucky Miss Calston, that you are a girl, otherwise I would have slapped you right here and now!" and he turned around to leave the place, that girl was more than he could take. Patricia couldn't believe she was ditched like that and cried after him in desperation:

"No, you must not leave like this; I always thought we would marry?" Adam looked completely stunned at her:

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No, of course not, I would not make fun of that matter!"

"Why in the world should we marry, I mean we did not exchange even a dozen sentences before today and have apparently not the slightest liking in each other!"

"But we would have been the perfect match! You are the most eligible bachelor around and I am the most eligible girl, it would be only consequent if we'd married!"

Against his will he felt a little pity for that girl, apparently she did not know anything about real life - or she did not care for it.

"I will attribute this rather strange view to your lack of life experience, but to marry just because the - randomly assumed - level of the social status would be even, is in my mind a new all-time-low to base a marriage on. You really should grow up Miss Calston!"

Patricia was actually rooted to the spot. Never in her life she had been rejected that forthrightly. Who did that filthy cowboy think he was? That was not the end of it, nor for him and neither for that concubine of his! One would see…...

When Adam returned to the place where his family and the Martins had placed their food on he was still fuming. When he saw Charlotte - now actually his Charlotte - smiling at him when he approached, his mood improved considerably.

"Here is another blanket, are you still cold?"

"A bit, I think that is the missing sleep from last night." She looked inquiring at him

"Anything wrong? You look annoyed somehow."

"You won't believe what just happened. That arrogant Calston girl did rather baldly request me to marry her and do you know why? We are a great match because we are equally eligible."

"Oh, I did not expect that she was so serious."

"What does that mean, did you know anything about that nonsense?"

"Well Patricia Calston hates me; you have seen how she behaved during the rehearsals. In part it is probably just her personality, but of course her special dislike of me seems to come from the assumption that I am an obstacle to her marrying plans."

"At least she's right with that!"

"Do not underestimate that girl, she is cunning in a way, we should not give her any leverage point to plot against us."

"I think plotting is her occupation for the better part of most of her days, but again, you do not need to have so much fear, we will take care for you."

"I know, just let me get used to that step by step."

"Hhhhmmmm ….. step by step …." he mumbled and let softly sweep his fingers from the wrist of her hand along the inside of her arm up to the shoulder and the face, leaving behind a track of invisible little flames, where the finger had touched her bare skin. Charlie trembled about that.

"Are you still cold dear?"

'Quite the opposite' she thought and continued hearable: "Yes, I'd like to go home now, it's becoming chilly, would you be kind enough to take me there?"

"Well, it is an awful burden of course, but I think I will be able to bring myself to it!"

At the Martins' house they sat a while in the parlor, and enjoyed being alone and out of side.

"We could go up to my room you know, I would not mind", Charlie whispered while she blushed considerably.

He sighed deeply: "No, darling, no! Although you have no idea what it costs me to stay civilized right now, this is too important. I want to do the right thing. Not as long as you are legally bound to your … well …. as long as you are bound. Believe me my angel, I am making atonement for all my sins and also for some I still have to commit!"

When Adan lay in his hotel bed in the evening of that day he felt to his own surprise more cheerful and composed than on many other occasions before where he had not atoned but rather committed a kind of sin in Virginia City. Smiling he remembered the words he sung together with Charlotte on stage hardly twenty-four hours before, what now somehow seemed to belong to another life of his; 'the painful joys of love!*' 'Did you mean that Signore da Ponte?'

* Don Giovanni Mozart/da Ponte Act I, duet Don Giovanni / Zerlina


	14. The search begins

On Monday morning the plans, which had been made at the picnic to track down Charlies husband for bringing him to a divorce were set in motion: Telegrams were sent to the lawyer in New Orleans as well as to a Pinkerton office. A visit at Hiram Woods office unfortunately but expectedly confirmed that beating up ones wife was no crime in Pennsylvania and hardly anywhere else.

The visit at the 'Territorial Enterprise' was much more pleasant as Dan DeQuille was all but grateful and obliging when Doctor Mathews entered his office and informed him to his astonishment that he was allowed now to write about her what ever he wanted. He could not help however to wonder about such a complete change of mind, the more as she was accompanied by Adam Cartwright of all people. He remembered not only one quarrel during the last years about articles concerning his family, which that Mr. Cartwright did not approve of. So Dan DeQuille took care that Doctor Mathews signed a disclaimer, confirming her unconditional consent with writing and publishing about her.

When they left the editors office Charlie shook her head. "Are you already regretting it?" Adam softly asked.

"No, I do not regret it, I know it has to be done, but it feels so completely wrong."

The article was released still within the same week and Charlie was amazed that it did not embarrass her that much as she had expected: Dan DeQuille had decided for a matter-of-fact-style for the better part of the article, except when it came to the presentations at the festivities: The description of Charlies performances had become rather lyrical and Hoss and Joe did not get tired to read the article again and again at the dinner table:

"'Although no prove at all would have been required, Doctor Mathews made clear for everybody who listened, by her perfect piano playing and her soulful signing that besides the capable and experienced physician there is also a passionate woman concealed within her enchanting appearance. Her duet partner was Adam Cartwright.' Hey elder brother, he even mentioned you, what did you have to pay him for that?"

Joe quoted his favorite passage and Hoss continued:

"Yes, even your name was spelled correctly, although your singing was not really soulful, I noticed that myself, despite your enchanting appearance!"

They laughed themselves silly over the text.

Adam, who had returned meanwhile to the Ponderosa just gloomily picked around on his plate and mumbled:

"I wish I could wipe the floor with that DeQuille for such a piece of crap!"

"Keep calm son," Ben tried to set the minds at ease, "you know, what it is meant for!"

"Of course I do Pa, that is actually the only thing, which prevents me from exploding."

During the following weeks they all lived under a kind of tension, because they urgently waited for news but feared them at the same time. However for all other inhabitants of Virginia City their normal lives went on, which brought some distraction also to the life of Charlie and her allies:

A few days later Charlie was called to a little farm near Virginia City. As a matter of habit she drove now in her buggy with one of the Ponderosa hands riding beside her. When she arrived at the farm, a boy of approximately ten years came out of the house and looked a bit unkind at her.

"Where is Doctor Martin?"

"A good day for you as well! Doctor Martin is busy in Virginia City but I am a Doctor of Medicine as well, I work in Doctor Martins practice. I came here to look for your mother. Your neighbor Mr. Prentiss told us she had an accident, is that true?"

When she made a few steps towards the boy he jumped up and shied away from her. Charlie hesitated and continued softly:

"I did not introduce myself, please excuse. I am Charlotte Mathews, you can call me Charlie if you want and this is Jimmy Andrews, a friend of mine who accompanies me, he will stay outside the house if you prefer. May I see your mother now? She is inside I suppose?"

The boy slowly nodded and said: "I am Jeb Halstead, please come in Doc Mathews."

Inside the little house there was a woman, probably in her late thirties and a little girl of maybe six years with blonde braids, anxiously looking at Charlie.

"How do you do Mrs. Halstead?" and she introduced herself again. "Mr. Prentiss told us your arm would be hurt, may I have a look at it?"

"Hallo Doc Mathews, thank you for coming here, yes it is my arm, I fell, I mean I stumbled and fell to the ground and now it is a bit swollen, but it is not too serious. It was just Ed, I mean Mr. Prentiss, who insisted to send here a Doctor, I mean I did not want to make any fuss about that."

Charlie, who had softly sampled the womans arm, meanwhile murmured:

"I daresay Mr. Prentiss was absolutely right! Look the line from your upper arm to the wrist is not straight, but the wrist is bent to the right. I suppose your radius bone is broken. We need to fix that, otherwise the arm will heal in this way and you might probably unable to use it properly."

"Fix it? What are you going to do with me?"

The womans voice had risen considerably, she was visibly in horror.

"You do not need to be afraid Mrs. Halstead, I have some anesthetic medicine with me, which we will apply, so you will sleep during the treatment, I will try very much not to cause any additional pain for you."

"Sleep? How long?" Mrs. Halstead seemed not to be calmed.

"Just a short time, only that long to spare you the pain of the treatment and to allow your body to recover from the accident and the treatment a bit."

"But the children, someone needs to take care for the children meanwhile!"

"I will stay here of course Mrs. Halstead as long as the anesthetic works and can also take care for your children that long. My cooking skills are actually shameful, but I should be able to make them a sandwich in case they'd become hungry."

"My husband, when he comes home..."

"I will explain everything to him, please Mrs. Halstead, do not worry but relax; this would make it so much easier for me and for you as well!"

Finally the woman gave in. The two children stood at the bedside, anxiously looking at Charlies ministrations, how she customized the respiration mask to their mothers head and how she applied some ether to it to anaesthetize her. After a few breathes Mrs. Halstead was fallen into a deep sleep.

Charlie explained to the attentively watching children what she would do. "We need to get this broken bone straight again, as it has been before. Therefore I must draw very strongly on your mothers hand, which would have been awfully painful to her, but while she is sleeping she won't feel anything of that."

And Charlie drew up the sleeve of the womens blouse and froze. All over the slim arm there were to be seen bruises in different colors: Fresh ones in red and blue and older ones in green and yellow. She checked the other arm, which looked very much the same.

The boy had realized Charlies gazes and commented hastily: "Mum had a lot of accidents recently!"

Charlie looked at the boy. When she met his eyes, that were anxiously and imploringly looking at her, she realized that he knew the whole story, but tried to protect his family from any outsiders.

"Yes Jeb, I can see that," Charlie went on cautiously; "do you and your sister have accidents too?"

"No" he replied with lowered eyes "it is just Mum."

"I see."

Charlie replied, and truly she did see how this little boy was ashamed because she apparently knew what went on behind closed doors. However she had to take care for this issue at a later point of time, now the radius fracture had to be treated. So she tore Mrs. Halsteads hand that much and that long until the radius bone was set in its place again.

She took away the respiration mask and played with the little girl - Annie - until her mother regained consciousness. As Mrs. Halstead seemed to be able to move the hand correctly, although at the moment of course in pain, Charlie was satisfied, splinted and bandaged the hand and bid good buy.

Jeb had been doing some chores outside the house meanwhile and Jimmy, her guardian for the day, helped him. Charlie approached the boy before she left:

"Jeb, your mother will be fine again, it just takes some time before her hand is working properly again. May I assume that you will help your mother during the recovery period?"

"Of course I will and so is Annie but she is of course still little."

"That is mighty good of you, you are a brave boy!"

After a short hesitation she decided to raise the issue, the boy should know that he was not alone with his burden:

"Jeb, there is something I want you to know: these accidents, your mother had, nobody has to endure them. It is not easy and it needs a lot of courage and it costs quite an effort, but it is possible to leave them behind. Believe me Jeb, I do know what I am speaking about, I know it literally!"

Jeb tried apparently to contradict, but Charlie put a hand on his shoulder and said calming:

"Please do not be afraid, I will not interfere, I leave everything up to your mother and you. I only want you to think it over and to speak with your mother about it when she will be better: These accidents can be ended, just keep that in mind. If you want or need some help, just tell me. Have you understood this?"

Jeb looked at her very seriously and nodded slowly.

"Good, this is good Jeb. I can leave now, your mother is quite fine after the treatment, but she still needs rest. I will come back tomorrow, to see, whether everything is fine with her and you, alright?"

Jeb nodded again "Yes, please come again."

"I will for sure Jeb, I promise!"

Driving her buggy away she decided to return to the farm every day from now on to look for Mrs. Halstead, as the womans self-confidence would have to be built up. If she would not want to put an end to the violence herself, anybody was able to do a thing in her favor, how Charlie knew only too well!

When Charlie returned to the Martins' house she found a message that Adam would take her out for dinner that evening. Her heart jumped in joyous expectation. It felt so good to be rid of the fear to fell for him and to involve him deeper into her desperation. He was involved now as deep as possible but he did not seem to mind.

She hurried to make herself presentable, but when Adam knocked at the door she still felt her hair to be a frizzy catastrophe and all her dresses looked as if they had been made for a person of twice her age. That was actually a disadvantage of being in love, before coming to Virginia City she did not care much for her appearance, which saved a lot of time as she realized sighing. Adam however seemed not to have any complaints, he drew her inside the house and embraced Charlie in a never ending kiss - at least Charlie wouldn't want it to end.

They broke up when they heard someone making a mild throat clearing sound. Paul was smiling at them.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but I became afraid the International House would be closed until you'll have finished your .. greetings."

Adam tipped his hat, while he was looking a bit embarrassed, opened the door and ensured Paul:

"I'll take good care for her!"

"You better do so, my dear boy!"

When they had ordered their dinner at the restaurant Adam informed Charlie: "We have the first reply!"

She turned pale at first but than briskly inquired: "From whom? And what is it?"

"It's from Pinkertons. Their agents inquired about the house in Philadelphia."

"And? Don't keep me in suspense!"

"Here, you can read it for yourself: It seems to be uninhabited already for a couple of years, probably he left shortly after you ran away, but on the second page there is the real surprise."

Adam pointed to the middle of a page.

"The house and the land plot belong to me?" Charlie had to fight not to shout this through the restaurant.

Adam nodded "There is no doubt about it, all registrations; all documents name you being the legal owner."

"Me? But how can I legally own it when I did not know anything about it - wouldn't there taxes have to be paid for the land plot and the house during all those years?"

"Apparently for these thing had been taken care as well: Look at the second but last paragraph on that page: There had been made a deposit in trust for you where the taxes had been taken from all through the years by a bank in Philadelphia. You had no idea I suppose?"

"No, not in the slightest! But ..I mean ... this makes no sense at all, because everything I owned had become his property when we married So even if the plot and the house were once registered in my name because of a heritage or the like - he could have claimed all of it as my husband. I don't understand this!"

"And he wouldn't be the type, who relinquished anything he might have claimed, I suppose?"

"No, never in a million years! I heard him quarreling with his 'valets' about pennies when they made an errant for him, he has always been disgustingly greedy. I always suspected my Grandfather had offered him some money to marry me, and that he was that angry with me because he had to take me on top of that capital."

Her eyes looked sad again. Adam took one of her hands and drew her face with a finger under her chin towards him, to look straight at her.

"You do know how twisted this is, don't you? Every man who is not completely out of his mind, would gladly give everything he has for making you his wife. I at least would do so."

"Well, maybe you will have to, I am still so much afraid about what will happen when he really finds me."

"Please do not worry too much my dear; everything that happens now is inevitable: Your situation is no longer bearable, that marriage needs to be ended and we just do what needs to be done."

"I know" Charlie replied, fondling Adams hands, "I know".

"So we have the astonishing new fact that you own a house in Philadelphia and someone took care that you can keep it, by having paid the taxes during the last years. Do you think it was your Grandfather?"

"I have to admit that I can hardly figure him, doing anything good for me, but I have no idea who else could have done it. On the other hand if Grandfather was the noble donor, the college does not fit in."

"What do you mean?"

"Grandfather would surely not have taken any care to let me go to college. During the short time I spent at Aspenvale Manor, between Aunt Freddie had died and my ... well you know, he made very clear what he thought of a college education in general and for girls in particular. I doubt that he would have spent a single dime for that purpose."

"Hhmm you are right, this does not make any sense at all. So either the money for the Philadelphia house did come from your Grandfather and a second, still unknown donor took care for college or both the money for the house and the college came from one, still unknown donor, who wanted you apparently good. Which option seems more probable to you?"

"The second of course, that everything in Philadelphia had been provided by one donor, one who wanted me good and therefore cannot be my Grandfather."

"You don't have any idea who this could be?"

"The only persons, who really wanted me good, were Aunt Freddie and Doc Simmons - before I came here of course. But if there was made a deposit at a bank, shouldn't they know where the money came from?"

You're right, they should know, but I'm not sure they are willing to disclose this, but the Pinks will check the matter for sure!"

"I cannot see that Aunt Freddie had the means to provide for that. Equinox Mansion was surely a beautiful place but it was rather small and she did her horse breeding more for fun than for the earnings. I always supposed she lived from the residues of her Mathews-heritage, which she must have spent nearly completely for my education. I figured that out later, when I became aware how expensive the tutors must have been, which she had engaged for me. Her husband was without any money. That is why Grandfather disdained her so much. As far as I remember he came from Ireland and was a brewer. He died already before I came to Aunt Freddie."

"Did you say the name of her house was Equinox Mansion?"

"Yes, you know her birthday was on March 21 and his on September 23, both equinox days."

Adam seemed to be lost in thoughts.

"What are you brooding about?"

"I am not sure, something about equinox rang a bell, I ll tell you as soon as know. So it seems we need to find this unknown donor and why your husband" Charlie winced a bit "did not claim the place in Philadelphia for himself, do you agree?"

Charlie nodded. "It seems that one thing we learn, just leads to at least two things we need to clarify."

"We are just at the beginning of the search, in the end there will surely be more answers than questions. And we have found a new fried of yours."

Charlie looked quizzically at Adam.

"The unknown donor! Do you remember, when we started the search there had been only persons you disliked outside there, now we discovered at least one friend."

"You are right; this is good, isn't it?"

"It is for sure! Let us drink to this unknown friend." And they had their wineglasses clinked.

Charlie now started to bring up the other issue, she was occupied by: "There is another thing I need to talk to you about, do you know the Halsteads?"

"Is that the family on that little Snake Creek farm, north from here? Not very good, what about them?"

"Mr. Prentiss, the elder one, Mr. Ed Prentiss I mean, had asked me today to look for Mrs. Halstead, who had an injured arm."

"And?"

"When I was there I discovered that she gets beatings, probably rather regularly. The son practically confirmed it. It is so typical - he blames himself that he cannot protect his mother, but he is just ten, imagine what he must feel!"

"What are you going to do about it - I assume you are not telling me about it just for entertainment?"

"I will go there every day from now on and look for Mrs. Halstead. If he becomes aware that she is not all alone in the world, he might be a bit more careful."

"You need to be careful, Charlotte! When you leave Virginia City you need to take someone with you, you must not drive alone from now on. Jimmy can stay here for the remaining week. Please do not go anywhere without him or one of his replacements!"

Charlie nodded: "You have my word!"

"However I am glad to hear that you do not plan more drastic measures like kidnapping the family or the like."

"I have to confess I would prefer to do so, but I know that no measure will work until Mrs. Halstead is not willing herself to end it. I know that for sure."

Adam just nodded and caressed her hands. He understood.


	15. Old dislikes and new plans

More replies were arriving in Virginia City, answering the inquiries which had been sent out to get track of Charlies husband, or - how he was named in a kind of unsaid agreement - 'that guy'. The lawyer in New Orleans sent some information about Henry Mathews, Charlies Grandfather. Apparently he was still living at Aspenvale Manor, but both the house, as well as the plantation seemed to be in a rather bad condition. After the end of the war the slaves had been freed and nobody was working now on the fields. The old man however had refused to see Mr. Singleton very briskly and informed him through his lawyers:

"..that once Mr. Mathews might have known to his regret a Mr. Edwin Mathews but was not interested in that persons' further fate at all. Besides this he had no wish at all to see his Granddaughter Mrs. Edwin Mathews, who will assumedly be by now just that ungrateful and cheating as that conniving Edwin Mathews always had been. Mr. Henry Mathews does not wish to be pestered with the affairs of these people ever again. Yours faithfully ... and so on ... Mewberry, Singleton and Tattersley."

Ben had read the last passages loud at the Sunday lunch table at the Ponderosa, to which Charlie now was invited as a matter of habit. Ben had read the content of Mr. Singletons letter to the others and it became quiet around the table. Joe was the first to break the silence:

"What a scumbag!"

"Watch your mouth Joseph!"

Hoss pleaded: "He is just right Pa!"

Adam took Charlies hand to comfort her, but she shook her head and said:

"I told you, he had never liked me."

"Well even if he doesn't and even he is an old and embittered man now, doesn't this sound somehow odd to you?" Adam looked around inquiringly.

"Well I remember him to dislike me and my parents for their 'weakness' how he called it but now he seems to dislike all other people too, do you mean that?"

"To some extent, yes. Did he tell you anything about that guy, when you were introduced, do you remember any details by chance?"

"Unfortunately I have not been able to forget this yet: He told me that this was a fine, honorable member of our noble family who had kindly deigned to accept my hand for a marriage, which was a great honor, as the offspring of such a doubtful person like my mother could count herself lucky to be taken by such a fine gentleman, which I had not deserved at all."

"He told you such things on your sixteenth birthday?" Ben was still stunned. He would have given a limp of his body to have grandchildren and those who were lucky enough to have some, did not know better than to despise and sent them away - well not all of them of course! He signed inwardly and continued hearable:

"And do you think your Grandfather meant what he said about him?"

"Hhmm, I am not sure, I did not know him very well, but he was awfully proud on our noble family, so if the guy was an offspring of undoubtable Mathews-parents or from comparable families I suppose he would have honestly appreciated him."

Adam continued: "Do you see what I mean? In this letter it seems there is more contempt for him than for you. He just assumes that you are like him. So the base line for his dislike is the guy, not you."

Ben read the final passage again and said thoughtful: "Yes, Adam is right, he regrets having known the guy and has apparently revised his verdict about him but he is not saying anything like that about Charlie!"

"So what's the big deal? He realized what he should have known earlier: That the guy has been a bastard just from the beginning, think of what he has done to Charlie!"

Adam thoughtful shook his head: "No Little Joe, if Charlies Grandfather was that stone-hearted, he would probably not given much for whether Charlie was beaten or not. I think it must have been something else that changed his mind and we should find out what."

That's true," Charlie conceded, "whether Grandfather admits, that a 'fine, honorable member of our noble family' had 'always' been 'conniving', that guy must have committed a greater sin."

"So it seems we have to fill in the Pinks right tomorrow morning with some new information respectively tasks." Adam summarized. "They have to trace the money in Philadelphia to find the unknown donor, and they shall dig deeper into the past of that guy, there is surely a lot of dirt to be found!" Notional he listed up a third issue for the Pinks to investigate.

After lunch Adam and Charlie went out for a ride, which had also become almost a routine. Today however, something seemed to be different. Adam tried several times to initiate a talk about 'Wuthering Heights', which he had lent from Charlie, but she did not really reply to even one of his - as usually - provoking opening questions, so he gave up and asked:

"You are rather quiet today my treasure, what's wrong?"

Charlie shook her head: "No, it's nothing serious; I mean I knew what he is, I should have expected something like that and it's silly and useless to muse about it. What did you say again about Mr. Earnshaw?"

"Let us leave that aside, the Earnshaws will not run away. You are speaking about your Grandfather and his, let me put it cautiously - unkind - words about you?"

"You've noticed?"

"How could I not! No one would simply digest such cruelty."

She nodded tentatively and Adam continued:

"You know that this is only about him, do you? Nothing in his behavior is caused by you, are you listening to me?"

He had dismounted his horse and pulled Charlie down from hers, taking her his arms. That caring gesture made Charlies feelings overwhelm her and her tears began to flow.

"Please darling, do not cry because of that apparently ill-natured old man, we should rather feel sorry for him. He will never know what a wonderful Granddaughter he could have loved!"

"Wonderful, my foot! Your heard him; I am ungrateful and cheating and surely he considers me to be weak and doubtful like my parents were! I mean he doesn't even know me a bit, why does he hate me so much?"

"Do not allow that evil old man to tear you down. You are one of the strongest and bravest persons I've ever met! I do admire so much how you made it to remain the warm-hearted, lovable woman you are after all the things you've been through and how you stuck to your dream to become a Doctor besides this!"

"This was not very admirable, there were times when I had nothing but this dream making me to go on, it was just my escape, not a matter of bravery."

"At least it is much more than I can claim for myself, I am still working on my fathers dream!"

Charlie stopped crying and wiped away her last tears, then she looked inquiring at Adam:

"You mentioned something like that already a couple of times, I have to confess I didn't really understand what you were actually up to, but I did not dare to ask. Maybe it's a little different now and I'll risk it: What do you mean with that, are you unhappy here at the Ponderosa?"

"Not unhappy no, much less now, that you came along, but I cannot help thinking that there must be more for me in life."

"More of what? Work? Women? Money?"

"More women - that's it! Thank so much you for the advice Doctor Mathews!"

"My pleasure! Anything else?"

"Luckily I have not to think about money in the first instance when it comes to my occupation, I am doing not too bad. Surely I do not need more work, what I long for is some different kind of work. I am really missing constructing and designing something, that is why I ….. by the way let us go on riding, I want to show you something!"

And while they made their way, Adam continued unburdening his heart:

"When I returned after college to the Ponderosa I thought it would be just for a short time after Pa was able to manage things without me, but year after year I stayed. Now he would surely get along without me, but I fear now it is too late for me to make a new start as an architect or engineer. Things have moved on, but I did not."

"Maybe you can catch up a bit?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is just some loud thinking, but if the Ponderosa can get along a while without you and money is not the most crucial issue, why don't you look for a kind of training internship in an architects or engineers office in Sacramento or San Francisco or somewhere else for - let's say - a couple of months. Choose a time of the year, where there is not too much to do on the ranch and besides this you can make new contacts for the Ponderosa while you are in a city. So there would nothing be lost here and maybe won quite a deal on the other hand. By this you would learn at least how much of your experience had been lost during the last years and a decision whether to remain a rancher or to become an architect or an engineer is based on more than wishes and imaginations. However I can actually not see why you shouldn't be able to do both: Why not establishing a little construction office in Virginia City? The town is rapidly growing; you could do some designing or constructing from time to time. Besides this I think there are possibilities for you to find another occupation here in Virginia City - did you ever consider entering politics? People here usually listen to you and are aware that you do care very much for the development of the town, think of your library project! Joe told me you are already a city counsel. If you are interested in organizing and facilitating things in a political sense, why not running for becoming mayor of Virginia City one day? You would not have to leave your family for good, which is the main issue keeping you here, isn't it?"

Adam remained silent for a while and Charlie became unsure whether she had been too invasive "What is it, did I say anything wrong?"

He shook his head: "No, quite the contrary, everything you say makes so much sense that I am shocked I haven t thought of it myself, as long as I am quarreling with it."

"You know that you are blaming yourself wrongly, don't you? It is a question of the perspective. You had been sticking in the middle of the quarrels, one cannot see clearly from such a position, it easier for an outsider like me to see alternative options."

"What you said seems to be so reasonable and smart, I just have very much to try not to be too enthusiastic about it and I need to think it over. When I will have become clear about it, I will talk about it with Pa and you, agreed?"

"Of course, take all the time you need! Speaking of time, what did you wanted to show me, I still wanted to make a short visit at the Halsteads place. Mrs. Halstead seemed so much more cheerful during the last week, I must continue seeing her regularely."

"No problem my dear, do not worry, we are nearly there."

A short while later they arrived at the clearing where the shell of Adams unfinished house was still standing. They dismounted and Adam took something from his saddlebags.

"I have decided to finish it for you and me to live in, if you can take it that the place was originally planned to be made for someone else and me."

"Oh thank you Adam!" Charlie felt her eyes getting wet again, "of course I can, I fell in love with this spot at first sight, and you told me once you would not care for my past, why should I care for yours? No, this shall become the loveliest place on earth for us! But didn't we decide to come back to marriage issues later, when we will be rid of that guy?"

"I didn't say a single word about marrying; I just want to live here with you!"

"Oh yes of course, I see, in that case I am fine with it and will listen!"

"That's the spirit; I always thought I had discovered a slightly indecent streak in you!"

Adam unfolded a blanket on which they sat down and studied his plans for the house. Charlie insisted on two studies:

"I want to have a room for my work here as well, maybe not a fully equipped practice but a room in which I can do some paperwork and one or the other easy treatment if it would be closer for a patient to come here than to Virginia City."

"Then let us rather schedule space for a real practice, a waiting room and a treatment area right from the beginning, maybe you want to expand the practice one day. At least you will have to provide for me, when I am doing my poorly paid internship!"

Adam looked provoking at Charlie, but she went on inspecting the plans and continued:

"This is a brilliant idea, maybe I can install here one day a branch of our Virginia City practice."

"I was joking, you know?"

"What? No, now you have watered my mouth and I will insist on a real practice, you can add the rooms here, look! At the Northern front, beside the kitchen it would not spoil the wonderful view to the lake and the mountains, I will insist on that myself now! We could make a junction of the water supply for the kitchen just into the practice!"

"I'm speaking about providing for me, silly!"

"Oh ... oh I see, but why was that a joke? Of course I will provide for you if it should become necessary one day by whatsoever reason, what do you think of me?"

Adam was not sure what exactly he felt at this moment. As long as he could remember people had wanted something from him - something to do, something to think about or to leave something. This was nothing he had to complain about - he liked to be in charge or to be needed. And now there was someone in his life, who had not only never asked the slightest thing from him so far. Moreover she had just declared, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, that she would take care and provide for him. Unable to speak because of a giant lump in his throat he twisted one of her curls, which were loosely hanging down around his finger. Then he took a deep breath and answered:

"That I do not deserve you!"

He put the hand he held the curl in to her cheek and drew her face slowly nearer until he could kiss her. After a while he broke the kiss and whispered:

"We should go now."

"Why now?"

"Believe me, we should go!"

"Could it be that I have discovered a slightly prudish streak in you?"

"For heavens sake woman, you really should let the sleeping dogs lie!"

After a short visit at the Halstrads, where everything seemed to be alright at the moment, they made their way back to the Ponderosa. Adam went on inquiring about Charlies past:

"Can you tell me a bit about your Aunt Freddie? She must have been quite a woman; I would have liked very much to meet her."

"Oh I think the pleasure would have been all hers. I am sure that she would have liked you very much!"

"Really, that's flattering to hear. What makes you so sure?"

"Well I'll rather don't tell you, you might become vain!"

"Oh, now I m definitely curious, I'll investigate that matter later, but I suppose there must have been other things about her which you can tell me?"

"She was simply wonderful: loving, humorous and open minded about everything that might lead to an improvement on the estate or for the stud farm or for anyone working for her. She taught me always to think: 'What does it take to make things happen and what can I contribute?'

I owe her so very much. Growing up with that role model convinced me that women can be just that strong and smart and successful like men if they are free to do what they want! If she hadn't taken me into her house and to her heart ... well I don't dare thinking about that. Of course she spoiled me thoroughly; I didn't need to learn anything I was not interested in, except of course it was necessary for college. She was absolutely strict in that regard, but I was for example not forced to sew or to cook. She spared me to take part in those socials for girls down South, which I felt to be something like a livestock auction with the girls being the livestock."

"You've never wanted to go to one of those famous balls?"

"That sounds odd, doesn't it? But no, I really had no desire for such events. Maybe I was too young at that time, but besides this Aunt Freddie and her whole household were a kind of outsiders among the neighbors: A women, breeding horses of her own and running an estate without any slaves was something very, very queer during those days in the Old South. So I've never had friends of my own age and felt no need at all to chatter with other girls about new dresses or hats. I was just not interested in such kind of stuff and preferred to accompany Doc Simmons when he made his visits and to cut open abscesses. Believe me, I know how bizarre that must sound! Now I think sometimes, I should have been forced at least to learn how to cook. You know, I am a complete failure when it comes to household matters."

"This is good to know; now I am prepared for the worst!" Adam smiled and continued "I understood you've never met your Aunts husband?"

"No, he had died shortly before I came to Aunt Freddie, once she said I had saved her life because she would have died of grief without me, maybe that's why she was so good to me. His name was Patrick O'Flaherty."

"He was a brewer you said?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where he worked?"

"No, sorry I have no distinct memory in that, I think they had tried to establish a brewery of their own, but what has he or his occupation to do with all that?"

"I'm just curious, I think I have heard once about an 'Equinox brewery', do you know anything about that or have you ever heard your Aunt mentioning it?"

"No, I haven't, but will you please tell me why you are asking? You do hardly a thing out of pure curiosity, do not take me dumb!"

Adam smiled "You are right again my dear, but it is a rather half-baked idea, I am brooding about, and therefore I would prefer to tell you about it later."

"You know that you don't have to protect me? I'm a grown up person, I can stand a disappointment."

"Of course I know that, and this has nothing to do with protecting you, as much as I would like to do that every minute of every day for the rest of our lives! You do not have to fear for your autonomy, not from me, never, this is a promise!"

Charlie felt her eyes watering again and therefore hastily changed the subject:

"Shouldn't we hurry? I am am getting hungry again, it will soon be time for dinner! You see - I am already afraid of upsetting Hop Sing and your father as well."

"That is very wise of you my dear!"

The next day Ben and Adam were in Virginia City to wire the new instructions to the Pinkerton Agents. Ben summarized:

"We have asked for the unknown donor in Philadelphia as well as to investigate the past of that guy more intensively. Anything else?"

"Yes, actually I want them to investigate everything about a Patrick O'Flaherty and an Equinox brewery near Savannah or in Chatham County."

"Who is that supposed to be and what has a brewery to do with it all?"

"Mr. O'Flaherty was Aunt Freddies late husband, who was a brewer. I cannot get rid of the feeling that there is more about him and that 'Equinox' than we have realized so far."


	16. Glad Tidings, Bad Tidings

More wires with new information arrived in Virginia City. When Adam had read the last of the three that had come that day, he shook his head and mumbled

"I knew it."

He rushed over to the mercantile where his family was loading the buckboard:

"Hey Pa, I need to see Charlotte, meet me over there!"

Joe tried to stop him: "Wait, we also want to hear the news!"

But Adam was already gone. The others hurried to finish the loading of the supplies and rushed over to the doctors house as well, where Adam was impatiently sitting in the waiting area.

"There's someone in, I didn't had a chance yet to speak to her."

"The better it is, we are interested as well!"

After a few moments the door to the examination room was opened and Charlies patient left. The whole Cartwright bunch stormed into the room.

"Whoa Gentlemen, what's the matter?" Charlie asked while she came over to greet her visitors.

"The Pinkertons have identified the donor of the house in Philadelphia!" Adam burst out.

"And?"

"As we suspected, it is a real friend of yours - Aunt Freddie!"

"What?"

"Here, look for yourself! Apparently she had bought the place in your name four months before you actually moved there and arranged for the deposit to take the taxes from as well."

"This is a good thing, isn't it?" Hoss inquired hopefully.

"It sure is son! Charlie my dear, is anything wrong with you?" Ben wondered, as Charlie had sunk to her chair and looked absent-mindedly at her desk.

"No, it is nothing just the surprise. I remember Aunt Freddie telling me that I would not receive my birthday present at Equinox, but we had to travel for it. I suspected a shopping tour through Savannah for some more adult dresses or the like, which was not too thrilling for me. She died a few days later, and I forgot everything about that envisaged tour. Apparently she must have meant that house! Oh my god, I have lived there for so many years and hated it, hated everything in it, but it was her gift to me! That jerk has even spoiled me her gift!"

Having said this Charlie was again not able to hold back her tears. Adam softly took her in his arms and the others left the practice.

"Darling, maybe it is late, but not too late to appreciate your aunts' gift. At least you can be certain now, that you did not live on expenses of that guy during those years, but he actually lived on yours. I bet it was Aunt Freddie, who had filed your application at medical school, not him and most probably she also provided the means for the college. Isn't that something that can provide you with some strength when we will have to face him again?"

She nodded and tried to stop her tears.

"She must have spent her last penny on that and I hated it, this is so ….. so wrong!"

"Firstly you did not hate the house itself, you hated him and your life with him, what is absolutely understandable and secondly unknowingly you honored her gift because you finished medical school, which is what that gift was intended for."

A cautious smile appeared on her face: "You are right again, thank you so much for being reasonable in such a confusing matter. But we still do not know, why he did not claim the property when we were married."

"No, not yet, but in the end of all that we will have that answer as well, believe me!"

They kissed and sprang apart when the door to the investigation room was torn open and Suzanne DuVall went in. As usual her appearance was striking. She wore a dress with quite a plunging neckline and in a deep burgundy red. Again it was tasteful but daring at the same time. If she was surprised to see the kissing couple, she did not let on about that, but greeted them politely:

"A good day Doctor Mathews, Mr. Cartwright, please forgive me, that I bump in here that suddenly, but there has happened something I need to inform you about.

"You're welcome Miss DuVall, please do sit down and tell us what it is. Mr. Cartwright was about to leave anyway!"

"No, no! Quite the contrary, I think Adam will be concerned as well. Yesterday there were two strangers at my place. They were downright unpleasant, already drunk when they arrived and behaved impolite to the girls. Kelly, my doorman, threw them out, which is what he is expected to do with such jerks. This morning however the girls found him, Kelly I mean, behind our house, thoroughly beaten up. Before he became unconscious again he was able to tell me that this had been done by those two guys and before he had threw them out last night they asked him and the girls questions about a Doctor Charlotte Mathews. I am sure he did not give away a thing about you Doctor, but those guys will surely be hanging around here somewhere and I thought you should know that."

Charlie had become white as a wall. Unable to speak she looked at Adam who nodded:

"They have arrived."

Miss DuVall asked: "Do you know these guys?"

"We know what they are up to and owe you a lot for warning us."

Charlie had gained back her senses: "I need to see Kelly, wait a moment I'll get my bag."

When she stood up she needed a moment to manage standing firmly on her feet, but after a few moments she was able to go for her bag. When Charlie had left the room Miss DuVall stated:

"I'll go ahead." and with a little turn to Adam she asked: "it's farewell now for us I suppose?"

He sighed and nodded slowly: "It is, yes! Thank you ….. for everything and all the best!"

"I see! Good luck!" And with a very light and elegant nod towards Adam she left the office.

Adam had guarded Charlie to the bedside of the hurt doorman, who looked hardly like himself because the face had been smashed with incredible brutality. One eye couldn't be seen at all because of a giant swelling, the lips seemed to be completely burst open and his jaws looked awfully displaced. Charlie tried to use his unconsciousness to apply the most painful treatments like putting the jaw back right, but he awoke and whispered, hardly understandable but proud:

"I din'n tell anyfing Doc, no'one word, fey don'n know anyfing fomme!"

"I know Kelly, I know, you are a darn good protector, aren't you? But now you need to rest!"

After Kelly was applied some Laudanum and all his wounds were cleaned and taken care of, Charlie tended to leave. Miss DuVall stopped her:

"Please Doctor, wait here for Adam, he is questioning the girls inside."

A few moments later Adam came out the parlor together with two of the girls.

"Will you allow me to take the girls to the Sheriffs' office Suzie? They can describe the guys best. I will not loose their sight for a moment and bring them back here safely."

Miss DuVall nodded: "Go ahead, but please do really take care for them!"

"I will for sure!"

"I know! Farewell then Adam and all the best for you!"

He tipped the brim of his hat, bowed his head a little and went off.

At the Sheriffs office Roy Coffee looked a bit astonished about the party of visitors that approached him: Adam Cartwright with two apparently 'soiled doves' as well as with his fiancée-to-be Doctor Mathews. But when he was told the story behind it, he reacted fast: He took down the description of the men and compared it with every announcement of wanted persons as well as with the records about recently released or escaped prisoners.

"I'll wire the description to all Sheriffs' offices around here and let you know as soon as there will come a reply. Besides this Clem and I will be on the watch for them!"

"Thank you Roy! Now I will escort the ladies here back to their house and come back then to take care for Charlotte. Roy, lock her up in case she opposes, will you promise me that?"

"I'll take good care fore her, do not worry!"

Adam returned only a few minutes later. "Roy, can Charlotte spend the night here? I would stay as well to guard her and to stay here in case you would have to leave the office."

"Be my guests! This will surely be the safest place for Doctor Mathews!"

"But only for tonight, you know that Paul and Jillian are in Carson City, I need to run the practice!"

Adam frowned at her and answered hesitantly: "I suppose you will not agree to close the practice for a couple of days?"

"No, on no account! I will not let him dictate my life again. I did so long enough!"

Adam nodded: "Good, but please Charlotte, you must promise me not to make one step without a guard. I will not leave your side until this is over and besides me there will always be a second guard. I already sent a message to the Ponderosa to fetch more people. And you will spend the nights here at Roy's office. I will personally lock you up if necessary! You mustn't stay in the Martins' house on your own."

"Good, accepted, but how long do you think it will take?"

"We can only guess about that, but his helpers have apparently arrived here. I am sure they will show up in one way or another during the very next days. Whatever there will happen, it will probably happen soon."

xxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time two shabby looking men had entered an abandoned barn at the outer limits of Virginia City, where they were listening to a third man. Although abandoned for a couple of years, the barn showed this evening some signs of habitation. A big, closed coach occupied ab big part of it. Additionally there had been arranged accommodation for two and signs of previous meals were lying around. The third man was dressed a lot better than his companions, but also his suit seemed to have seen better days. There was some strong tension at the bottoms of his vest, as if the suit would have been made for him when he had much less weight. The man was rather tall and seemed to be in his fifties; he became bold on the head but had some very impressive sideburns. Apparently he was not satisfied with what the two shabby looking men had achieved:

"You searched the saloons and whorehouses for her? Are you out of your mind? Didn't I tell you that she is my cousin and therewith comes from one of the first families down South?"

The bigger of the shabby men tried to contradict: "But didn't you tell us to refer to her as your wife? You call her a dirty bitch every now and then and now she is a kind of lady? How did this.."

But he could not finish the sentence, the third man had struck out in a movement quick as a flash and let something impinge on the others cheek that clapped loud through the big old barn and left a blood red welt behind in his face. The third man curled in slowly, nearly caressing, a leather belt.

"Don't you riffraff dare to stand up to me, you will do as I say, are we clear or will you need another clarification?"

The shabby looking men did not dare to contradict or to fight the third man, they had seen him in this state before, when he was in a rage and started to use this special belt, there wasn't anything or anyone that could stop him until the rage was blown off. The man that had not been beaten said:

"It's understood boss, tomorrow we will search the boarding houses and hotels of the town. But why can't we go straight to the doctors office?"

"Because this is, what everyone would expect us to do! She is not an idiot like you two nitwits, she will expect us in the doctors office and will be observant there; we need to catch her when she let her guard down."

After having received some further instructions, the shabby men left for a saloon.

"Keep your ears open but don't ask silly questions again and do not get involved in any brawls, we do not need the Sheriffs' attendance, is that clear?"

"O.k. Boss!" "Got it!"

they mumbled and went off. Outside the barn the one, who had been beaten, tended to his companion:

"We should leave Herb, that guy is absolutely insane, let him stick the in that coach he seems to live in and run away!"

"No Jeff, not now. You know what he is going to pay: Five thousand Dollars! We have been bearing him already for months, now that we are that close, we can't leave without any money. As soon as he has that chick he's looking for, we demand our pay and then we can leave. I can't wait myself to get rid of that jerk. He's frightening I give you that!"

Over a couple of beers in the next saloon they forgot both their unpleasant principal as well as their task.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night in the Sheriffs' office, Adam cautiously opened the door to the room where Charlie should sleep. It was dark inside and he just wanted to leave when he heard a whispered

"Come in, I am not sleeping."

He sat down beside Charlie on her bunk, laid an arm around her shoulders and whispered back:

"You should sleep, you will need your strength tomorrow!"

"So will you, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm not tired."

"No, of course not! Listen, I need no knight in shining armor right now, you can rest a little, I am safe here."

"I know, I just wanted to assure myself of that."

"You have ordered everybody to his position, I assume?"

He smiled a little and nodded: "Pa and Joe are at the Martins house; Hoss drew the short strain and has to watch the livery stable. A couple of hands are placed all over the town; you will hardly be able to do an unobserved step."

"Thank you for all that!"

"Later darling, when it will be over, thank me later!"

After a little silence Charlie asked: "Do you know her well?"

"Whom?"

"Suzanne DuVall, or how you call her 'Suzie'."

"Oh, you've noticed that, well ... errrrr ... yes, let's say I ..."

"No stop, this is ridiculous, no confession, I am sorry that I mentioned it at all, I have no right to ask you for a justification, it is o.k."

"You know that I love you, don't you? I love you with all my heart, more fiercely and more dearly than I've ever expected to feel. You can ask me whatever you want. I cannot promise that you will like every answer, but I can promise that every answer will be the truth."

"That's wonderful to know, but again, it was wrong of me to ask. Maybe I just wanted to let you know that I noticed it. Silly, isn't it? Just hold me a bit, that's all I ask of you."

Snuggled against each other on the narrow bunk they finally dozed off.

The morning came much too early. Charlie just tried to find a more comfortable position on the bunk when she realized that Adam had already gone. She found him in the office making coffee.

"Good morning dear! How long are you up already?"

"Just a while, I sent Roy away to catch up a little sleep."

Charlie came nearer and kissed him.

"Today will be the day, what do you think?"

"We cannot be sure of course, but I do think that something will happen today. Look outside! At least we will have today a heavy thunderstorm with some downpour, it had been too dry during the last weeks. How are you by the way?"

"A bit tired but I hardly can wait to leave all that behind us and I hope that it will happen soon! On the other hand I am scared to death! Does that make any sense? Let us hope the downpour will wash all our troubles away."

He kissed her back instead of an answer, when the door to the office was opened and Hoss came in, looking a bit embarrassed at them.

"Good morning Hoss, how are you? Did anything happen?"

"Nope and I am hungry!"

"At least that makes sense, come on guys, let's go over to the 'International House'; I'll buy all my guardians a breakfast!"

"Good, let us make the first shift there, after we'll have finished I'll send over Pa and Joe."

While having breakfast Charlie felt nearly normal, there was some tension palpable, but hadn't she felt such tension during all the years on the run? Adam had been right: Whatever would happen today or during the next days was inevitable! And this time she was prepared!

xxxxxxxxxx

Herb and Jeff, the shabby looking strangers had not returned to the old barn last night, but spent the night in a quiet corner behind the saloon, where they had drunk away their entire advance. After splashing some water from the horse-trough in the street they felt refreshed enough to begin their task of the day to inquire at the boarding houses and hotels of the town for a female doctor. Their search however went not too well, in the International House the receptionist scrutinized them disdainfully from head to toe before he informed them that he knew nothing but even in case he would he would surely not give away any information about any guest! The success at the boarding house they tried was not much better: The landlady, a little, elderly woman, with a lot of loops and ribbons on her dress and in her hair with the name of Clementine Hawkins, send them away very determined with the request not to keep honest people from their everyday work.

Tom, the International Hotels receptionist looked after the two strangers to find out where they probably would go to next and then approached the table where the Ben and Little Joe Cartwright were just having breakfast.

"Mr. Cartwright, Little Joe? I am sorry for disturbing you, but there had just been two rather doubtful looking men been in, asking for a female doctor in town. I suppose they were speaking about Doctor Mathews, but I told them I would not know a thing about that."

Joe had jumped up after the first words: "Where did they go to from here?"

"They went North. If they will inquire also at the boarding houses for her they will come to Widow Hawkins' place next."

Ben rose as well: "Tom, we owe you something for your vigilance! Joe, you'll go over to Clementine Hawkins and I'll inform Adam and Charlie at the practice."

After their new failure in the boarding houses Herb and Jeff discussed what to do next:

"He will be out of his mind when we return without any trace! I don't see why we cannot go to the practice and see whether there is a girl in it!"

"When we go to the practice he will be more than ever out of his mind. I have no taste for being beaten again with that belt of his!"

"Then let us leave right now, we take horses from the livery stable, and leave him alone with that doctor bitch of his! This business and that guy both stink, I don't want to a part of anything that's related with it, let us scram!"

"That's right Jeff, we're through with that stuff! A lady doctor, what a crap! "

These last words were caught by the ears of Miss Patricia Calston, who just wanted to change to the other sidewalk as she intended to avoid any contact with two shabby looking guys standing in her way to the mercantile. Upon hearing that key word of hers she turned around and asked briskly:

"What did you say?"

"None of your business sweetie, but we will surely find something of mutual interest!"

Answered one of the men, who had a bright red wound on his cheek, which made him look even worse than his dirty grin would have done alone. But it was not that easy to intimidate Miss Calston:

"Stop that nonsense and don't you dare touching me! What did you say about a lady doctor?"

That came as a surprise to the men:

"Do you know her, I mean a female doctor?"

"Of course I do, what do you two have to do with her, why do you ask?"

"I told you, none of your business! Where is she?"

"No Jeff, please, look this young lady is ready to help us, be polite! I'd like to apologize for my brother here; he is not used to speak with real ladies like you. I understood you would know a female doctor in these parts?"

"I told you I do, but why are you asking?"

"You see, she had run away from our third brother, who is her husband and he is now everywhere looking for her, because he is absolutely desperate without her!"

Patricia eyes nearly fell out of her head:

"She's married? Oh that's priceless! I knew there was something fishy about that cow! She's probably in her practice over there."

Herb made a sad face and sighed: "You know Miss, we and our brother are already looking very long for her, look at our clothes, we are on a really long search already. Whenever we have come near her sofar, looking that torn out like today, she turns us away and calls for the local Sheriff. So we never had the chance to bring her together with our poor brother. He cannot walk you know, he is sitting in a wheelchair. Could you possibly be kind enough to help us with that matter, you look like a real kindhearted woman!"

Patricia did not like the men nor their behavior, but the chance to confront the doctor cow with her hampered husband, whom she had run away from, was too good to miss:

"Help you? How?"

"We did not have enough money to stay in a decent house, so we had to sleep in a barn, where our brother is wishfully waiting to hear anything from his beloved wife. If you could ask her to come out, we would guide her to our brother without giving her the possibility to have us sent away by the Sheriff again."

"You want me to lure her out of her practice." Patricia stated as a matter of fact.

The man called Herb bowed approvingly his head. Patricia went on:

"Well, I could do so, but there are always a lot of her friends around, the whole town seems to be filled with Cartwrights and their cowboys these days, I suppose you want her to be alone?"

"You are not only very pretty and kind Miss, you are apparently smart as well! Let us take care for that, we'll arrange some kind of distraction. If this will be set in motion I'll give you a signal and then you could do a real good deed and help us to reunite our poor brother with the little wife of his."

"Good! I'll play along. How long will you need for preparing the distraction?"

"Not long, you can wait here! I'll be back in no time!"

After the men were gone, Patricia asked herself again, whether she was doing the right thing, but running away from ones poor husband in a wheelchair was surely an awful thing to do! In light of what Patricia herself had already endured from that bitch, she decided that that cow would only get what she deserved.

The men however did not return in no time, Patricia was just beginning to loose her patience, when the sound of shootings was to be heard in the streets as well as shouts

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"The stable is on fire!"

and the fire bell rang. Everywhere the doors were opened and men and women stormed into the streets. That was probably the distraction, the men were apparently very determined about their aim, Patricia thought. The same moment she saw that the door to the doctors office was opened and all the Cartwright men were running towards the stable.

'Of course!' she thought when Adam turned around to call something towards the inside of the house. 'Make sure your precious darling is safe! I'd like to see your face when you realize she's someone else' darling already!' That was surely worth a little fire.

A few moments later Herb and Jeff came back and Herb bowed his head a little, tipped the brim of his hat and pointed into the direction of the practice. Patricia's heart beat like a drum, when she tried to open the door to the doctor's office, but it was locked. She already wanted to turn away, when she saw Herb making some furious movements with his arms. Patricia sighed and then knocked at the door:

"Help, help! We need help!"

She heard some movement behind the door and Doctor Mathews approached.

"What is wrong Miss Calston?"

"Help, we need a doctor!"

Charlie opened the door: "Is it urgent Miss Calston, I can unfortunately not leave the house at the moment."

"Yes …. it is urgent …. Adam!"

Patricia was very pleased about this idea. The effect couldn't have been better; the doctor cow went pale and asked

"What? Has he been hurt in the stable?"

"Yes…... come quickly!"

"Of course, one moment!"

Charlie vanished back into the house and returned seconds later with her bag. She wanted to run towards the stable, but Patricia took her arm and dragged her into the other direction, where Herb and Jeff were waiting.

"Along here!"

"I thought you said he was at the stable?"

"No, come along here!"

"No, wait a minute!" Charlie stopped "where do you want me to …..."

but she was not able to finish her sentence. Jeff had knocked her down, took her on his shoulder and ran into the direction of the old barn.

"Hey, did you really have to beat her?"

This was not, what Patricia had expected. The next moment Herb had grabbed her arm and dragged her into the same direction. As the whole of Virginia City was trying to save the horses and to blow out the fire at the stable, no one noticed Patricia's screaming.


	17. Reunions

_**This chapter contains some description of violence, not in the very detail, but please be warned if you don't like to read something like that.**_

 _ **Thank you very much again, especially all those readers, that have taken the trouble to leave a comment. I really do appreciate your hints and any encouragement of course as well. Thanks!**_

Something was wrong, awfully wrong! Adam was hurt but she was not able to reach him in the fire! Before she was able to wonder why it was so cold despite the fire, she got her senses back. All she could feel was pain - in the head and at her arms and legs. She tried to move to ease the pain somehow, but apparently her feet were bond and so were her arms behind her back.

Silently moaning she opened her eyes a bit to see where she was, but her moaning had attracted some attendance and to her downright horror an only too well known face bended over her and a voice, that had been determing her nightmares for years said maliciously:

"Well well well, if that isn't my beloved cousin! I have no words to express my utmost delight to see you again my dear!" and in a sharp and short tune he continued:

"Pick her up!"

The next moment she was yanked up, but as her feet were bound, she could not stand on them and fell down again.

"Take off the ankle rope you idiot" he yelled at Herb, who did so and put Charlie again on her feet. This time she managed to remain upright although her knees were shaking. She looked around trying to find out where she was. It was an old barn with a coach in it. Her husband - Charlie decided in that moment not to call him with that word, not even her thoughts - stood before the coach and examined her from head to toe. One of his helpers stood behind her, the other one, with a wound in his face, was not to be seen.

"Well well" Edwin started again: "the years seem to have done you good, you are not half as ugly as you were when I had to take you. Maybe I should have kept you?"

He cackled without any humor. It was extremely unwise for sure, but Charlie could not help to reply:

"What a pity that I cannot return this, you are even more disgusting than when I run away from you, if this was possible at all!"

He jumped over with a velocity, nobody had expected him to be able to, and slapped Charlie in the face that fiercely that she fell to the ground. In her mouth she felt the metallic taste of her blood.

"Pick her up again!"

he yelled towards Herb, who followed the instruction at once. Edwin slowly walked around her.

"Didn't you learn it during all the years I took care for you? I can do with you whatever I want, whenever I want, wherever I want. I own you!"

"You can kidnap me, beat me, rape me, kill me, but you've never owned me and you never will, you are just a miserable bully who needs …..."

Charlie could not finish her sentence, as she got a slap on the other cheek now and fell down again. Although now her nose was bleeding, she managed somehow to get on her knees without help and then on her feet. She was sure that her life would end here and now, in that miserable barn and without seeing Adam ever again. Adam! The thought of him made her nearly sob, to suppress that she had to take the offensive again:

"Can't we get over with all this? Come on, put an end to it, kill me, I am that sick of your presence as you are of mine."

To her surprise he shook his head and answered rather reasonably:

"No, that would be too early, I cannot kill you yet. Unfortunately you are still of importance. But there is someone, who is of no importance of all, here that little friend of yours."

and he opened the door to the coach where Patricia Calston was lying on the floor and sobbing silently, at the feet of Jeff, who had a malicious grin at his face.

"Oh my God no, what have you filthy swine done to her?" Charlie shouted.

Jeff pushed Patricia out of the coach to the floor. Charlie ran over and tried to take care for her.

"Take that ropes of my hands, this girl needs help!"

"I don't think she needs anything else in this world my dear!"

and Edwin yanked Patricia up. She did not look a bit like the sophisticated, refined young lady she had always tried to be, now she was a terribly frightened little girl, full of tears, blood and snot. She looked frantically at Charlie and pleaded:

"Help, please help me, please..."

and she started sobbing again. Her sight was heartbreaking and Charlie tried once more:

"Please, be reasonable, let me help her, otherwise she will probably shout the house down!"

"No my dear, I don't think so."

Having said this Edwin threw Charlie away from Patricia and gave Jeff a wink with his chin. Jeff jumped out of the coach as well and drew Charlie away from Patricia where he hold her firmly.

"Look my darling, look here" she heard Edwin say while he was slowly putting the leather belt, he was always playing with, around the girls neck.

"No!" Charlie started screaming "don't! That girl hates me, she will surely not tell a single word to anyone, nooooooo!"

But Edwin over screamed her in a kind of cruel, insane mockery: "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"

while he was choking the life out of his victim. Even Herb and Jeff froze by watching the scene, which seemed to come right out of an abyss of madness. Charlie was only able to sob as well and had to watch, how the now lifeless body of Patricia Calston fell to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Most of Virginia Cities' inhabitants had rushed to the livery stable in the center of Virginia City, men and women, to save the horses and to blow out the fire. The horses and carriages which had been standing inside the stable were already set free. Now the stable itself had to be saved because the whole town would be in danger in case the fire would be spread to one of the surrounding houses. The water of all nearby horse troughs was used and from all nearby houses bucket brigades supplied water to the site of the fire.

"This is strange" Adam heard a man say.

"What do you mean Abe, what is strange?"

he was asked by one of the other helpers. Abe Durham, a retired Army scout shook his head:

"It's the pocket of embers I am wondering about."

"What's about it?"

"Well I have seen a lot of bushfires in my time but there had always been just one pocket of embers. This fire now started in two corners of the stable, can you see over there, the rear wall is burned down evenly from both sides! That means that there had been two of them. Now, whenever there had been more than one, it was due to my experience always because of arson, but why should someone want to burn down our stable?"

"Who would be that bloody stupid to set our stable on fire? It has probably been a lightening stroke!"

"Two impacts in the same house? Never in a million years!"

"No, there have been no thunderbolts yet at all!"

"But it can't take much longer, look the sky is already nearly black, we are lucky, there will be some rain shortly."

Adam had listened to the talks about the reasons for the fire on the brink of his mind, but suddenly he froze in the middle of a movement with which he wanted to pass a bucket of water to Joe.

"Hey, watch out Adam!"

The person behind him nearly dashed him with the content of the next bucket. Adam starred at Joe:

"It's a trap!"

"What?"

Now he shouted: "Joe it's a trap, the fire has been set!"

Joe understood at once. The bucket he held slipped out of his hands and he run away from the site of the fire towards the house of the Martins, closely followed by Adam. In quick succession the brothers arrived at the Doctors house and found to their horror the door standing open. Adam seemed unable to move, but Joe stormed into the house shouting

"Charlie!" "Charlie?"

He searched every room in a kind of feverish activity, but the more doors he opened in vain, the less he expected to find her.

When Joe came down the stairs Adam stood in the parlor completely stunned, as if he had been nailed to the floor. He only moved a bit when Hoss and their father entered and asked:

"What is it, people told us you two would have run away as if you had been chased by the devil!"

"No, the devil had been here before, he has Charlotte!" Adam answered gloomily.

"He?"

Adam shouted the answer: "That guy! The one I've sworn to protect her from!"

"What, but how could that happen?" Hoss was stunned.

"How it could happen?" Adams self-control was completely gone.

"Because I left her alone, because I was that imbecile to leave her alone, that's how it could happen; why didn't I just kill her myself?" he shouted in desperation and slammed his fists against the wall.

Ben tried to calm the situation: "Adam, son, we all are shocked and terrified, but just now there is no use at all for blaming oneself. You know as good as we do that she explicitly sent you to go to the stable. Come on! Let us pull ourselves together and rather think how we can get her back. Charlie needs us just now more than ever before; we have no time to waste for self-accusations. It is your logic and reasoning self we need, Adam! Help Charlie by thinking ahead, what shall we do now?"

Adam took some deep breathes and nodded. "You're right, we need to think careful and reasonable and maybe this can save me for the moment from pushing over the edge completely."

His voice sounded nearly normal again and so was his posture, but Ben saw in his eyes, that the desperation was only suppressed a bit, in any case it was good to keep his mind busy.

"O.k., let me think - what do we know? The two men at the hotel - I think we can take for granted that they are a kind of valets that guy had hired. Do you agree?"

All men nodded.

"As the valets have been seen in town already a couple of days ago we can assume they have a kind of shelter. Probably it's no boarding house or hotel, considering how disreputable they had been described, but rather something non-official like an old empty house. The fire has been set most probably as a distraction to kidnap Charlotte, therefore I think we can assume that they have taken her into the other direction from here, opposite to the fire at the stable. Do you agree?"

Again they nodded.

"So what empty buildings are there between here and let's say a five mile radius around the city boundaries?"

"Let us not waste any time with guessing!" Joe interfered, "We'll split up. The stable is in West from here on the way to Carson, which means that they have most probably not gone there! So Hoss and me will search from here every building in Southern direction in the streets towards Silver Springs and Pa and Adam do the same in the Northern direction from here, in the streets towards Reno. We look into every house or cabin or stable, that could be the shelter of those guys!"

They went off as agreed. Soon however Adam and Ben realized that there were not much empty houses or cabins, so the possibilities to find Charlie somewhere nearby diminished.

"Do you think here will be anything else?" Ben asked his son.

"I am sure they went in this direction, everything connected with this guy is somewhere at the East coast, the probability he is heading there is much higher than for every other direction."

"You are surely right, but here is nothing left, where they could have been hiding, shouldn't we go back and talk to Roy what to do next?"

"I can't Pa, I can't go back and just talk. I'm freaking out if I don't go on looking for her!"

When Ben looked at Adam, he was terrified how his eldest - usually the epitome of sanity and control - had changed: His face had lost all color, which was underlined quite unfavorably by his usual dark whiskers. His eyes however were burning and seemed to be the only signs of life in the otherwise ghostlike, pale face that could have belonged to a dead man.

"I see what you mean", Ben conceded, "so go ahead son! I will however go back to town and see what Hoss and Little Joe have found and what Roy is going to do about it. Where are you going to go to from here?"

"I'm not sure, just along the road, looking where ever there is a possible place. A mile back there was something looking like an old path; maybe I'll find something there."

"Yes, that could be the old path to the Cedar Hill estate. It can't have been used a lot since the new road to Virginia City had been built, but after three or four miles there are the remains of the first Cedar Hill farm, before the Harringtons rebuilt it at a higher place after the heavy snow and the flood in the winter of 55/56. I think the old barn is still standing. The place is quite hidden, I'm not sure whether strangers would find it, but it is worth a try."

Adam nodded eagerly, bid good bye and went to the place his father had described.

Hoss and Joe had searched their part of the town also in vain and had gone to the Sheriffs' office, where Roy Coffee was compiling a search party. When Ben entered the office, hopeful gazes welcomed him, but he had to shake his head in regret:

"No, nothing. Adam is convinced however that they moved east. He is searching now the barn at the old Harringtons place. We should go there too, to catch him up and to see what to do next."

The men in the office agreed. Hoss approached his father and asked him in a low voice:

"How is Adam doing?"

Ben Cartwright sighed before he answered slowly:

"Right now he is occupied, but I do not dare thinking about…. well, at any rate we must take very good care for him!"

"We must find Miss Charlie Pa, that's what we must do!"

Hoss replied in an unusual grimly tune. Ben could not other but agree wholeheartedly, however…

The posse had already made the better part of their way to the place where Ben assumed Adam to be, when they heard three shots. Joe screamed exited:

"That must be Adam, let's hurry up!" and pushed his horse to run even faster.

xxxxxxxxxx

The barn, his father had described was not easy to find. Adam lost track of the old path a few times, as it had been overgrown by bushes and weeds during the last years. However the path must have been used recently as a lot of the weeds had been pressed down. Adams heart beat faster in expectation and after a while the roof of a rather big barn became visible. Adam dismounted and let his horse behind. Carefully he made his way towards the big old building. As it was too dangerous just to wander in, he tiptoed along the rear side of the barn, peeking inside through one of the gaps between the weather worn wooden planks. Despite the poor light – it had considerably darkened during the last hours – he could determine that the barn was empty. He already felt the usual disappointment, when another hope to find a trace of Charlotte was gone, when something caught his eye:

In the furthest corner of the barn there was laying someone, at least it looked like a person. His heart made a lump and he was hardly able to breathe. If it was Charlotte, he had found her, but what- or whoever lay there did not move…..

He found the entrance of the barn and carefully approached the figure on the floor, which had a piece of fabric over the head and clearly wore a skirt.

"Charlotte?"

No reaction.

"It's me!"

He knelt down beside the motionless figure to pull away the fabric. The very same moment he touched the cloth he realized in horror, that it was from the dress Charlotte had worn this morning and that the person below it was too cold to be alive. A moment later a pair of dead eyes in a mask of pure fear and terror, that once had been the face of Patricia Calston, stared at him. The growing exertion of the last hours unloaded in a shout – partly out of fright because of the dead girl and partly in a guilty relief that the body was actually not Charlottes.

It took him a while to get his senses back, but he when was able to think again, he felt a lot better. Apparently the guy and his 'valets' had their hideout here, in this barn. , so any following step had to start here. Hoss – the best reader of tracks he knew – had to come here and to see this, hopefully he was able to see something in here that could shed some more light on the situation. He went out and fired three shot into the air.

Some endless minutes later he heard the rataplan of hooves and Joe, followed by his family, Roy Coffee and quite a number of other men from Virginia City arrived.

"Have you found something Adam?"

"Unfortunately yes" and he pointed to the dead girl.

"Apparently she had been strangled, there are marks on the neck and she is already cold, so it must have happened already a while ago."

"Do you think this is connected to Doctor Mathews' disappearance?"

"She did not just disappear Roy, she had been kidnapped by that insane, criminal husband of hers!" Adam flared.

"Easy, son, easy, personally I am convinced that you are plumb right, but being the Sheriff I have to stick to just that, what can be proved. However, I think two crimes independent from each other, connected to young women at the same day in our little town are rather improbable, so that we will act from the assumption that the murder of Miss Calston and the disappearance of Doctor Mathews are connected. As Doctor Mathews would most probably not have been able to strangle Miss Calston I think the same offenders are responsible for both events. Let us see what we can take from the traces in and around the barn! Hoss and Abe, will you please see what you can get from the traces?"

Hoss and Abe Durham dismounted and checked the barn as well it's surrounding. Adam went to Roy's side.

"I am sorry for snapping at you Roy, it is just… I am…."

"It's alright son, I understand!"

When Adam looked at the man, who called him mostly 'son' he realized how upset his old friend was. He was not alone with his fear for Charlotte; his family, his friends were here to support him. He had told Charlotte so often that her fight would be easier, now that she was no longer alone – today he had to believe in this kind of consolation as well.

Feeling stronger than before, he mounted his horse again. Meanwhile the thunderstorm that had been approaching during the day was there, the first flashes were to be seen and in the distance they heard thunder. Hoss and Abe returned from the barn:

"There are traces of a rather big buggy or a coach with two horses. It seems as if they went Northeast towards Reno."

"Shall we look for them along the road?"

"Yes, the vehicle is rather big, they had obviously some difficulties to get through this path. They will surely try the road to come forward."

"Then let's get ahead before the rain will have washed away all the traces!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie had lost the track about time. After Edwin had killed that poor stupid Calston girl, the men had thrown her into the coach and they went off, with the valets on the coachmen's seat and Edwin with her inside. He was sitting on the opposite bench and smiling maliciously at her. She kept her eyes closed and tried to think of something else than of her aching cheek where his punch was still burning. She carefully touched her nose, to see whether there was anything broken, when she heard that odious voice again:

"You should be smarter than contradicting me, don't blame me for giving you the punishment you deserve!"

Her mind told her that she should keep her mouth shut. However to her own surprise she had an overwhelming gut feeling to pay him back for all the years she had spent frightened, which was ways stronger than her actual fear, so she replied:

"And you should be smarter than to beat me in the face! Did you unlearn that, was there no substitute punching bag available?"

He rose as far as this was possible in the heavily shaking coach and said slowly:

"If you prefer so my dear…",

fetched the belt from his pocket again and let it smack down over Charlies body a couple of times. Of course it hurt, it hurt a lot, but in a rather queer way the pain was comforting. At least she was able to feel something, other than that poor murdered girl. It would however not take long until they would kill her too, the question was not if but when they'd kill her or rather why she was still alive at all.

Charlie needed to distract herself from thinking about that. Oh, if she could read something! The last time she was going by coach it was 'Wuthering Heights' - oh no! She had come to Virginia City reading that book. That was day she had met ….. no, she must not think of Adam, or she would start crying. Now she would never know how it would feel to be loved by him, she would just become one of his losses. But he was strong and had his wonderful family; he would be able to overcome his sorrows.

Despite all her intentions the tears were now flowing and Charlie had a new task - Edwin must not see that she was crying! Outside there had started a heavy thunderstorm, she hoped that the sounds of it would drown out her silent sobbings, but he had obviously noticed it:

"Stop blubbering or I'll give you a real reason to blubber!"

She felt her sorrow changing again into fury, which let her tears dry up at once. Edwin seemed to be in a mood for talking, he continued, whereby he seemed to pick every single word with relish to hurt her:

"That girl we left behind, she was very talkative at first you know, you apparently stole away her suitor! Tss, tss, tss, what a nasty thing to do and above all in vein, now that you are back at my side."

Charlie fought to overcome both her fear and her disgust and managed to look straight at him and blurted out: "What are you up to? Why am I still alive and not killed like that poor girl, which we 'left behind' how you put it in your phony lying whitewashing?"

While speaking Charlie began to take a fancy in unburdening her heart, all the unanswered questions she had buried for so long or had come up only lately after her confession, sprang up:

"What do you still need me for, what did you ever need me for? What ever was the time at college for? Was it for money? Why didn't you claim the house in Philadelphia for yourself? What did my Grandfather promise you, when you took me? You hate me just like I hate you, why couldn't we have separated like civilized people?"

To her surprise Edwin had gone pale during her questions and now hissed at her through his teeth:

"How do you dare asking me that you spoiled brat, who got everything she wanted from that Frederica bitch! It was part of the deal, I had to take you, otherwise..."

He seemed to realize that he gave away quite something with that and stopped in the middle of the sentence. Charlie just wanted to give him a reply regarding the insult of Aunt Freddie, when the coach suddenly slowed down and came to a stop. Edwin therewith had a new aim for his rage, he shouted:

"What is that again, what have you nitwits done this time?"

and he tore up the door of the coach. Herb had dismounted from the drivers' seat. He was soaking wet from the heavy rain and explained:

"The road ahead is impassable from the rain."

"So take another one!"

"There is no other one around here, besides this it's already dark and we do not know the area. We have to look for a place to spend the night at. We need to wait until tomorrow morning to go on."

"Oh yes of course, there is surely a cozy little hotel around you'd find acceptable?"

"A few miles ago there was a signpost for an old way station, we should go there."

Edwin seemed to have digested his anger, he nodded and they made their way back to the little house with a barn, that had been until five years ago the "Silver Creek" way station. After leading the horses and the coach into the barn Herb and Jeff went inside to dry themselves off. Edwin opened the coaches' door and ordered Charlie:

"Come out!"

When she had climbed out and was standing in front of him, he gave her a long glance of appraisal, that made her shake up to the core, but she managed somehow to stand his gaze, which seemed to make him uncomfortable:

"Don't you dare to look at me that way!"

"What do you mean, like someone who's not afraid of you? I bet this is something you cannot stand!"

Fast like a flash he lunged out and again the belt sloshed down on Charlie, this time meeting her shoulder and upper arm. The impact was that strong that she fell down.

"You are really lucky that I don't finish you off right here and now, but I must admit you have become quite a temptation, I'll see, what we will make of that!"

Then he roped her feet and her arms again and left the barn. As soon as the door had closed behind him, Charlie looked for something she could cut the ropes with by groping about for it throughout the dark barn, which she was able to do because her hands this time hand been bound in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The search party from Virginia City had followed the tracks of the coach on the road to Reno as long as they could. After the rain had begun however, the traces were washed away and the men started to discuss whether they should go on or not.

"Hey Roy, there isn't anything left to been seen on the street and it's nearly dark."

"Yes, we surely won't find anything anymore today!"

There was some truth in it, which not even Adam could deny.

"There is an abandoned way station not far from here" Abe Durham mentioned, "we could spend the night there and see what we will find tomorrow."

"That's a good idea Abe, show us the way!" Roy asked the old scout.

Adam remained sitting on his horse and looking into the direction where he assumed the kidnappers to have escaped to. Hoss came to his side and said softly:

"Come with us Adam, you won't find anything tonight in the dark. It is no help for Charlie at all, whether you will break your neck on the swamped road. Have a good nights sleep, and tomorrow morning we'll go on. Besides this I suppose the coach has to be shed somewhere as well and the old way station is probably the only shelter around here, maybe we are that lucky to find them there."

That thought seemed to invigorating Adam. "You are right, yes, it's a little chance, but it is one! We should tell the other to approach it carefully."

"I think Abe is aware of that. Come on, let us keep pace with the others!"

Adam nodded and went on riding with the posse.

A little less than an hour later the rain had stopped and left behind a bunch of impassable roads around. Abe Durham who rode ahead the posse stopped and raised an arm.

"What is it Abe?"

"Look Roy there, behind the bushes on the left, can you see the light there?"

"Actually Abe my eyes are not what they used to be, to be honest I can see nothing behind there."

"I can see it Abe!" Joe was riding closely behind the two men.

"That's my boy! This is where the old way station should be! Obviously there are people, having probably hidden from the rain. How can we find out whether it is the party we are looking for?"

"Let us approach the station slowly and not on horseback, they would hear otherwise that there is a search party looking after them. One of us has to go to the door and find out who's actually in there."

"I'll go looking!" Adam came forward.

"I don't suppose we can talk you out of this, son?"

"No Roy, you can't, I will go there!"

"Let him do it, Roy" Ben interjected, "we will not be able to stop him!"

The Sherriff looked thoughtful at Adam.

"We will cover you from behind from the bushes over there and from the behind the barn on the left. Be careful however!"

After the men had taken their positions, Adam very slowly approached the yard of the old way station. His heart was pounding that madly that he nearly suspected they might hear the sound of it inside. He had dismounted his horse and carefully went towards the little cabin. He left the horse behind a bit and tried to peek into one of the windows. A short glance told him that in the room behind the windows were standing two men, listening to a third man. No Charlie was to be seen. His view went over to the barn, maybe she was in there. Carefully he approached the run down building and slowly opened the door fearing that a squeaking of the door hinges might give him away. Although it was nearly dark outside because of the heavy clouds, the darkness inside the barn was even deeper, so that at first he was unable to recognize anything. Then he heard a sharp gasp and drew his gun.

xxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Edwin had left the barn, Charlie crawled around looking for something, she could cut her ropes with. After a while, that seemed like an eternity to her, she impinged her knee painfully on something solid, which could have been the remains of the metal fitting of an old cartwheel. It was not really sharply edged, but the best available tool and she started rubbing the cords around her wrists at it fiercely, grateful to have an occupation. The idea was to free herself before Edwin or one of his valets would come back, to take one of the horses and to escape far enough to find help somewhere, surely someone from Virginia City was looking for her. Again and again she dragged on the ropes to see whether they could already be broken, but she had to realize again and again that the rope was still too strong. Although these attempts were quite painful, the material seemed to loosen a bit, which gave her new energy to intensify the rubbing at that solid, metal instrument. Suddenly a sound from the door startled her, apparently Edwin was coming back. Charlie had found her tool just behind the door of the barn, so she would be shielded by that door for some moments more. Should she throw her tool on the intruder? As her hands were still bound she decided against that option and tried to hide it instead under some straw. Shaking Charlie watched how very slowly more and more of the figure behind the door became visible, why did Edwin or his valets move that cautiously? When she became aware who actually came in, she sharply gasped out of surprise.

"Adam?"

Charlie was hardly able to believe her eyes, but it was him undoubtedly? Adam swirled around and thought in the first moment his stressed and overstrung mind had trapped him.

"Oh my God, Charlotte!"

He flew over to her, while putting back the gun into his holster. He knelt down at Charlies side and embraced her with a ferocity that caused her a sharp pain somewhere at her hips, but who cared? He had found her, he was there, he was really there! With a hoarse voice, that hardly sounded like himself, Adam whispered:

"Charlotte, darling, you're alive!"

Blurred pieces of thoughts rushed through Charlies mind, there was so much to take care for, first of all they needed to run! They must not stay here and Adam had to stop talking and she needed to tell him about Edwin... Still trying to sort things out, she heard the unmistakable sound of a clapping belt approaching, Edwin was coming back! He would beat Adam to death for sure and then she would surely not longer be able to stand the pain of his beatings... pain...what was that thought about pain? What had been there at her hip? Suddenly her eyes where caught by Adams gun belt, that had bounced against her, when he had jumped over to her.

Charlotte looked up and saw Edwin approaching from behind Adams back, swinging his belt. She should warn Adam and cry or...

Edwin came nearer and oddly enough she felt no fear at all, because in her hands, that were still bound, she was holding Adams gun and pointed at Edwin with it. As she had it imagined so often in her wildest dreams, she now pulled the trigger and pulled it and pulled it and pulled it ...

Six times the gun exploded and after that Edwin Mathews lay on his back with a slightly surprised expression at his face and six red bullet wholes in his torso.


	18. Safe and Sound

_**I'm sorry that I kept you waiting that long for the next chapter, but real life and present age kept me rather busy during** **the last weeks. I do hope to come forward better from now on! Thank you very much for your interest!**_

 _ **In this chapter there will be some scenes with sexual content, decribed not in the very detail, but please be warned if you dislike that.**_

When Adam had digested his surprise about the shots he still heard some clicking. Charlie knelt beside him, shaking all over but still pointing the gun at Edwin and pulling the trigger again and again and again... Adam rose and laid slowly his hands on the gun, wrenching it from her cramped fingers. He said softly:

"Relax darling, it's over, you've got him!"

"Over?"

"Yes, he's dead."

"He's dead."

she repeated absent mindedly, then she looked with purpose at Adam and whispered:

"Can you hold me please, I'm afraid I cannot keep up myself any longer."

When he had embraced her she let everything go and started to cry completely distraught. If Adam would ever have considered to leave Charlie alone in the barn and to take part in the shooting that had broken loose in the little yard of the old way station, he would have abandoned that thought at once, it was ways to good to have her back. At the moment he could - and wanted - not do more than keeping her with one arm and whispering silly, calming words into her ears, not without keeping the barn door in sight, with his reloaded gun in the other hand.

After what seemed an eternity, the shooting ended and the booming voice of his father sounded through the yard into the barn:

"Adam, where are you?"

"In the barn, you can come in!"

Not only Ben, but also the rest of the posse stormed in and nearly stumbled about the dead body lying behind the door.

"We've got two of them."

"Who's that?"

"Are you hurt?"

"What about Charlie?"

The hubbub of a lot of different but familiar voices seemed to bring Charlie back to reality. She raised her tear-stained face, looked at the body at the floor and then at the others and said with a still shaking voice:

"This was my husband, Edwin Mathews, I hope he is finished off now!"

Adam took Charlie on his arms and moved into the direction of the barn door.

"Let us take you away from here! Roy, I think a report about the details can wait until tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, son! Tonight we will just bring the bodies and the third guy back to town, everything else can wait until the morning."

In the yard they passed the body of Jeff and a completely tied up Herb, but there were also the others, the men who had tried to find, to rescue her. She smiled at a scared looking Hoss and answered the cheering blink of Little Joe. A couple of other faces were to be seen, some of them she had never seen before or wasn't able to remember. They all had been standing up for her, risked her lives to free her.

"Wait a moment!" she whispered to Adam and looked at the men again, considering how to thank her saviors. Her thoughts were interrupted by Joe:

"Please Charlie, don't look at us that closely, we probably look the worse for wear. I suppose not even I am my usual good-looking self tonight!"

The men chuckled a bit and Charlie replied:

"You all look like angels to me, my guardian angels. Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it Sweetie! This is how we spend our evenings here out West, errrr ... I mean Doc!"

Abe Durham's playful remark finally eased the tension on the yard, everybody started laughing. Adam let Charlie down and Joe came over to hug her heartily:

"Don't flatter yourself too much, we looked for you out of pure self-interest, I would not have wanted to spend a single day with elder brother in case you ... well I mean ... you know, if you would not be there to smooth his tempers."

Startled Joe realized how much of a painful truth was contained in his comment, but before he could really be embarrassed, Hoss shoved him away to hug Charlie himself.

"'Tis so good to have you back! Now we'll never leave you out of sight, never, you'll see!"

"Easy Hoss, will I have a saying in that as well?"

"No, sorry Miss Charlie, you're ways to important for all of us, you must endure now to be treated as a family member!"

"Oh Hoss, it is so sweet of you to say that, thank you!"

"My turn now, son!" Ben claimed and again Charlie was hugged.

"Do I need to tell you how happy I am?"

"No, Ben, thank you so much!"

The last words were just whispered, Charlie felt her eyes watering again. Someone cleared his throat:

"Can we go on now?" Adam made himself heart. "I don't know what your actual plans are, but I could use a bath, a drink and a bed."

"I agree elder brother, a drink would do us all mighty good now, I assume you'll buy us whatever we'll ask for!"

"You bet I will Joe, I'd just like to take care before that for the minor matter of Charlotte's well-being tonight. Everything else must wait until I have taken her home."

"To the Ponderosa?"

"No, not that home, not yet. The Ponderosa is too far away for tonight, but to Virginia City."

The other Cartwrights agreed to go just to Virginia City as well, as they had to be there anyway tomorrow for the Sheriffs official questioning.

"How will you two get there?" Ben inquired. "I'm asking b ecause Roy and Abe wanted to take the coach back to town. I'll see, whether Charlie can have one of their horses!"

And so it was done.

A short while later silence had set in the old way station again, as the search party was returning to Virginia City, carrying with them in the coach the bodies of Edwin Mathews and Jeff as well as Herb, who was lively enough to expect his trial.

After a seemingly endless ride the members of the posse had finally arrived in Virginia City. The Cartwright party stopped in front of the house of the Martins.

"Go ahead to the hotel" Adam asked his family "I'll see that Charlotte will be fine and come after you shortly."

"Good night everybody, see you in the morning!"

"Good night Charlie!"

"Sleep tight!"

Inside the house, Adam guarded Charlie up to her room.

"Good night my darling, you surely need some rest now, try to sleep a bit! I'll pick you up here to see Roy at ten tomorrow morning."

And with these words he tended to leave her room.

"No, please stay, do not go away!"

She took his hands and looked pleadingly at him.

"Please Charlotte, it is hard enough for me to behave decent in public, being alone here with you during the whole night might be most probably the end of all my good resolutions!"

"Now, you see, that's precisely what I want - to put an end to good resolutions and decency and all that stuff! Stay here with me tonight, please, or don't you want me?"

"You really have no idea what you are talking about, there isn't anything in the world I wanted more, but..."

"But what? What exactly are you afraid of? Look, when I was in that coach with ... him, I was convinced that I would die without seeing you again and the thing I regretted most was that we had never spent at least one night together and I would never knew how ... it would be with you, I only knew him! What harm would we do to whom? I am a widow now, no longer bound to anybody. Don't let me beg like this, please!"

She kissed him softly and when he answered the kiss, it became more and more passionate.

"Letting a lady beg would be rather cruel, wouldn't it?"

"Disgustingly cruel! Haven't you been taught better by your father?"

"We'd better leave him out of this!"

He felt that she was shaking.

"Are you really sure or are you afraid?"

"Actually both, I am absolutely sure that I want you to stay with me and afraid to disappoint you."

"Nonsense!"

They kissed again.

"Shouldn't we do something to come forward? I could unbutton your shirt, I am already quite experienced in that, do you remember?"

He chuckled a bit:

"Like it had been yesterday! Your hands were trembling so much, just like today by the way. The other day I thought it was because of anger, what is it now?"

"I am awfully nervous and besides this I feel cold a bit."

"Then let us heat you up!"

He took her on his arms and placed her on the bed.

"You are still sure?"

"I am!"

Piece after piece they took off the others clothes. When there was no garment left, Adam took a moment to look admiringly at his companion.

"Don't look at me like that!" he heard her say anxiously.

"What?"

"The scars, the bruises from today, I mean it must look rather ugly, are you disappointed?"

He looked unbelievingly at her:

"Are you out of your mind woman?"

His hands swept softly about her body while he went on:

"'Full nakedness! All joys are due to thee, as souls unbodied, bodies uncloth'd must be, to taste whole joys...*And to use my own words instead of Mr. Donne's: I've never seen anything that would be only to some extent as beautiful as you are or as I expected you to be and believe me, I've spent some time musing about that. Now will you please shut up my dear, except you want me to stop, but in this case you really need to hurry!"

His 'roving hands' were followed by lips and soon no further words were to be heard but just little moans and cries, sufficiently 'licensing' the discoveries which were made. To Charlie it felt as if everything inside her was dissolving in a kind of firestorm making her coincidently cry and laugh. The sensation made her beginning to leave behind bit by bit the inhibitions she had dragged along with herself from the past. So bit by bit she began to return the touches, kisses and caresses she was receiving and to experience a mutual rapture.

When Adam came around back, he found himself lying on his back and Charlie resting her head on his shoulder. He raised his head a bit to look into her face and saw to his consternation, that it was wet all over.

"Did you cry? Darling, I am so sorry..."

She shook her head and softly put a hand on his mouth.

"I am not sorry at all, I couldn't be less sorry, believe me!" "Than why do you cry?"

"Don't know, I'm just overwhelmed somehow. Probably I need to work on a more appropriate reaction, only of course if this should become some kind of habit between us."

"A kind of habit, well I thought about that myself, you know?"

"Oh! Foresighted as usual, I'm very pleased to hear that! And what is the result of your considerations?"

"I am not sure yet, I think I need some more information to come to an opinion. One would not want to base a verdict just on some erratic data, don't you agree?"

"Absolutely, that would be grossly negligent. Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

"Hhhmmmm ... let me think!"

And again words became expendable.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the bar of the International House Ben, Hoss and Little Joe Cartwright had already had a beer and some whiskey.

"Pa, I'm that tired that I start squinting, let us go to bed!"

"Go if you want Joe, I need to wait until Adam comes over!"

Joe and Hoss changed glances.

"Really Pa? Why? I mean he knows the way. And even if he would not, I think he will get along tonight very well!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Bens voice had reached a volume that made contradicting rather unwise.

"Pa, the bad guys are dead or locked up, there cannot happen much tonight except..." and against their better judgement Hoss and Joe started to chuckle.

"This is not a laughing matter at all, I expect your brother to behave like a gentleman!"

Now Hoss wanted to contribute something as well, whereby the tiredness made him forget all attention:

"Oh Pa, there is no need to worry about this, elder brother has gained quite some reputation when it comes to that!"

Ben froze upon that remark and Joe shook his head in desperation:

"This was not really helpful Hoss, but it was ... " his chuckling became stronger until he was unable to control himself " ... funny!"

Now he busted out laughing and Hoss, realizing only now the ambiguity of his statement, joined in. Ben tried to remain serious:

"This is not funny! You know what I mean, it would not be right!"

Joe had got his breathe back:

"Pa please, be generous tonight! Think of what horrors they faced today. What harm is done? Those two are grown up and if you ask me they will marry as sure as the sun will rise in the morning, which will happen much too soon for my liking by the way. And what actually are you going to do? Give him a spanking? Come on, let's all have some sleep!"

Joe rose and Hoss followed him extremely thankful. So did Ben - a bit hesitantly. But in the end he told himself that he would hardly be able to prohibit anything by waiting and not sleeping.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the Martins house Adam woke with a start. At first he was startled by the unknown surrounding but the mass of strawberry-blonde curls covering his chest and one of his arms drawn around Charlotte told him rather shortly where he was and why. In this moment he realized that the peril was over, that they had overcome the shadow from Charlies past and could build a future now. This thought downright flodded him with pure happiness and to his own astonishment he felt no need at all to question that feeling.

However, the much he had preferred to loose himself in playing with the reddish hair and probably some more parts of his companion, he needed to get up. Although he had no intention to apologize to his father for not spending this night at the hotel it was surely wiser to show up over there before he was up. Carefully he tried to pull his arm from Charlies embrace, but with his very first movement she raised her head and muttered sleepy

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing dear, I just need to get up."

"Well that IS wrong, stay here with me. 'It was the nightingale, and not the lark. **"

Having stated this she cuddled her head to his chest again and wrapped one leg over his body. That movement made him moan and quite watered down the intention to get up. He buried his face in the strawberry-blonde hair and inhaled its scent as if he had to remember it for good.

"This was one of my first fantasies about you." he whispered.

"Fantasies? What do you mean?"

"After the coach accident, when you ripped my clothes off, I already wondered how you would look with loose hair, like a mermaid I assumed."

"I did what?"

"Well you ripped my clothes off, don't you remember?"

"I was a pitiful physician, giving an otherwise helpless patient assistance in a perfectly decent way."

"Hmmm, well maybe you are right, but my memory seems to be much more fun!"

"I'll give you some fun"

she replied and started to tickle him at his stomach. He made a shriek in surprise, caught her hands beneath the bedsheet and whispered in her ear:

"If you make me coming late for breakfast with my respectable father woman, let's make it worth the lecture I have to expect!"

"My pleasure! Why a mermaid by the way?"

"I like the way they dress!"

xxxxxxxxxx

A few hours after these events Ben Cartwright came down from his room in the International Hotel into the hotels dining hall in a rather morose mood. Adam had not shown up during the night. Although he was of course aware that his son was hardly the type to practice celibacy, he had never had really been at ease with the - in his mind – far too casual way he had handled his carnal needs so far. Well at least there was the realistic prospect now to have this issue solved.

When he passed the reception to enter the dining hall he stopped surprised. On the violet group of armchairs standing near the reception area he found a sleeping Adam. He looked quizzically at the receptionist, who just shrugged and quietly answered:

"I found him like that when I started my shift. Nobody complained, so I let him sleep."

Ben did not feel that indulgent and shook Adams shoulder:

"Hey, wake up, time for breakfast!"

Adam winced but came back to his senses rather shortly.

"Good morning Pa!"

and without a comment he wanted to sit down at one of the breakfast tables, but that would have made him get off too easy Ben decided and asked:

"You came in late last night?"

"Yes, I did!"

"And you got up early this morning?"

"Yes, I did."

"At least you had the time to shave."

"Yes I had."

"Then why did you have to sleep in that chair?"

"Well, when I came down the coffee wasn't ready yet and I ….. my goodness Pa, is this really necessary? You know where I was and I know that you know and Hoss and Joe most probably know and everything is fine, believe me, once in my life it feels as everything is fine! Please, do not spoil it by letting me deny or defend something that makes me really happy!"

Ben had just gasped some air to start a lecture about proper behavior towards elders and in public and in general but in this moment Hoss and Joe came down the stairs and welcomed their brother rather noisy:

"Well elder brother, you really look fine today, seems you had a good nights sleep?"

"Yes sure!"

"Look Joe, he is even smiling, at home he does it only after the third cup of coffee, either the coffee or the beds are much better here in Virginia City than on the Ponderosa."

"Uuuuuhhhhh we'll probably never guess."

"You two are aware that this is none of your business at all?"

"Maybe, but after you let us down last night, not buying our promised drinks, you owe us twice as much, are you aware of that?"

"It will be my utmost pleasure to buy my freedom! I'd just like to have a saying when I have to pay my ransom to the greedy bunch of brothers I have taken care for selflessly all my hitherto miserable life!"

"Selfless, my foot! Hoss do you remember a single moment when elder brother did not literally relished bossing us around?"

"Nope! That has always been his very favorite amusement. I know that for sure, because I am already enduring it much longer than you do Joe!"

"Although I have to admit that it is without doubt extremely appealing to torture ones next of kin, you two are exaggerating as usual: It is for sure not my VERY favorite amusement!"

Ben choked into his coffee upon this comment and his sons all busted out laughing. He had listened surprised to the bantering chat so far. Usually he would have expected his eldest to explode upon such teasing about his very private matters, but this morning, although visibly tired out, he returned the remarks of his brothers relaxed, with a little smile and without any bellowing. Apparently Adam had been right - everything was fine.

Breakfast went on in that pleasant mood until Ben checked the big clock at the reception:

"Boys it is almost ten, Roy is waiting for us, let's finish and go over to his office."

Adam wanted to fetch Charlie at first, but when they left the hotel, she was already making her way over from the Doctors house. He ran towards her:

"Sorry that I am that late, I had hoped to see you alone before the appointment with Roy."

"Don't worry, I'm here"

She raised herself on tiptoes and kissed him.

"How are you this morning?" "Tired, hardly able to walk and unspeakable happy!"

"Sounds rather familiar!" she chuckled and drew him back a couple of steps:

"There is something I wanted to ask you about before I do anything",

and she took something from her reticule. When she opened her hand he saw lying on her palm the engagement ring he had given her in that dreadful night of the failed proposal and the confession.

"I did not want to put it on just like that, you shall have a saying in what happens with it now."

"I have already said everything what there was, is or will be on my mind about it. My desire to marry you has only become stronger during the last weeks, now it is your turn. Do you want to become my beloved wife and spend your future life with me?"

Her eyes had been fixed on the ring in her hand during these words and he softly lifted her chin with a finger.

"And? Do you need still time to think?"

Charlie shook her head.

"Maybe you should take some time to think it over. Let me make some things absolutely clear: I will not accept any constraints coming from you regarding my work, I will not trouble myself to improve my household skills and I will for sure not be obedient and neither promise to be so at the altar!"

Adam looked at her with an indefinable gaze:

"Well, this comes of course as a shock! I had very much counted to find in you the submissive little housewife I was looking for all my life."

Having said this gravely, his gaze changed and he grinned at her more mischievously than ever before. Charlie could not help but grinning back.

"At least you must not complain that I wouldn't have warned you! However I am glad to hear that because there isn't anything in the world, which could make me happier than becoming your wife!"

Quickly Adam took the ring from Charlies hand and said, while putting the ring on her finger:

"Now I am entitled to get my engagement kiss, don't you agree?"

"I do!"

And they melded right on Virginia Cities Main Street into a long, long kiss, which was only broken when Ben made himself hearable by clearing his throat behind them:

"Good morning Charlie, I hate to disturb the two of you, but Roy is surely waiting for us, will you come along please?"

Adam looked quizzically at Charlie, who just nodded.

"One moment Pa, we want you to be the first to know: Please meet my official fiancée Doctor Mathews."

Ben hugged both of them without a word and when he broke the embrace to hurry everybody into the Sheriff's office again, his eyes were glistering suspiciously. Joe, who had watched the scene and suspected what it was about, awaited them with open arms:

"Charlie, sister dear, have you finally been talked into releasing us from the troubles to take care for elder brother? If you should ever need an advice how to handle him when he will be petulant and cantankerous from time to time, ask me, I am quite used to cheer him up!"

"You would have ever cheered me up? I can only remember you making me cantankerous!"

"This is just a question of the perspective!"

Hoss was lost for words. He lifted Charlie while hugging her and stammered:

"I couldn't be happier if I was marrying myself!"

But before the party on the main street could go on any further, Roy called them over from his office, matters were becoming serious again.

At first Roy questioned Charlie about the hours of her abduction and the killing of Patricia Calston. Adam gaze was that painful during Charlie's description, especially when it came to the murder, as if he had to face the whole scenery. After Charlie each of the Cartwrights made a testimony about the events, which overlapped each other of course a lot. After an hours' time they were through with the interrogation.

"The judge will probably be here in one week, you will have to repeat all your statements then at the trial I suppose."

Charlie asked: "What will happen with the body of …... Mathews, I mean he needs to be buried, does he not?"

"Sure, but at first we will have to make the usual inquest. After the death certificate will be issued and the judge will have finished his proceedings he can be buried in the sinner's corner of our cemetery."

"I would like to pay for that, but please, don't make me investigate him and testify his death, he still gives me the creeps."

Adam just wanted to interject but Roy Coffee indicated to stay calm.

"No Doc Mathews, there is no way you would testify his death. You are not only involved because you have shot him, you had been …. well somehow related to him. No this will be done by Paul Martin for sure!"

"But the Martins do not intend to return before next week!"

"I wired them that they would be needed here and they wired back they would return as soon as possible. Actually they will be here with the next coach I suppose!"

And in fact, when the Cartwright party left the Sheriff's office Paul and Jillian Martin descended a coach that had just arrived. Jillian flew over to Charlie:

"Charlie dear, what gruesome things have happened when we had been away?"

"Everything is fine Jillian, look, I am engaged now!" and she presented her ring.

"Oh Charlie, darling, you must tell me everything about that, but I do not dare of thinking about the fear you had to endure! Oh I wish we had not left you alone!"

"Do not worry, all's well that ends well! Come on, let us go home, the practice needs to be opened again!"

Paul Martin had come nearer during the women's talk.

"Now this is out of the question! I do not want to see you for at least one week in the practice. What you need now is rest, fresh air and someone pampering you with good food. These are doctors' orders and you will obey them! Hey Adam, don't you know a place where my colleague here will find these things for at least a week?"

"As long as you prescribe it Paul! One week at least you said? So we can keep her longer if we don't grow tired of her?"

Charlie wanted to reply something, but Adam closed her mouth with a kiss and said:

"Don't! Just come along and let Hop Sing and us spoil you. Let my family have the pleasure to have you under their roof before we move to our own place."

"Actually this sounds really tempting, but don't believe I would always give in that easy."

"No, I am fully aware of what a fury you are my dear."

* John Donne "To his Mistress going to bed"

** Romeo und Julia, 3. Act 7. Scene / Julia, William Shakespeare


	19. Preparations again

Charlie had gone to the Ponderosa ranch house with the buggy to take some things for the next week with her. When she arrived Adam lifted her from the buggy, kept her on his arms and while carrying her into the house he told his brothers, without tearing his eyes from Charlie:

"You two will be kind enough to take care for my fiancées luggage, will you not?"

"But kissing her you can manage alone, yes? Oh Boy!"

Joe shook his head in desperation

"I am curious whether he will do any chores at all during the next week when Charlie is here or whether they will just bill and coo all the time."

"Give Pa some credit Joe, I am sure he will not tolerate any indecencies under his roof. I think elder brother will not be THAT near to the land of milk and honey as he still might assume!"

And with some cackling laughter Hoss and Joe took care for the horses, the buggy and the luggage.

Adam had carried Charlie up to one of the guestrooms and put her on the bed, where they were still sitting and kissing when Hoss and Joe stomped in each with one bag in the hand.

"We are not looking,"Joe exclaimed when entering the room and holding a hand before his eyes - with his fingers spread apart – "we are not looking at all!"

They all busted with laughter and Adam shook his head and said:

"Now you can get a slight idea how it was to grow up with those nuisances called brothers around!"

"Oh yes, that will be interesting" Charlie said smiling "You will have to tell me everything about your brother, how was he like when you were younger?"

Joe answered first: "He was the nuisance of course, pushing me around all day just because I was a lot smaller."

"Yes sure and because of the triviality that you never did what you were supposed to do! I spent more time in school after college as I did before because I had to listen to the teachers' complaints about you."

"That hurts brother, that really hurts!" and Joe put a hand on his heart in an unmistakably theatrical manner, "the more as you very much enjoyed one or the others teachers attention!"

"Nonsense! What I really had enjoyed was if you had ever given some attention to your teachers' words."

"No, no, do not distract! Hoss, do you remember how eager Adam's always been to talk to the teachers? He even became a member of the school board to have an excuse to see them again and again."

"Bulls eye Joe, whereby Mr. Quince and Ms. Jones have been of course my very favorite objects of adoration!"

"Well maybe those two have not been very typical, but at least we have not been miserable enough to have him as a teacher himself!"

"You worked as teacher?" Charlie asked, apparently there were some surprises left.

"For a few short weeks, but don't ask, that ended in quite a mess! Now guys, are you going to prevent my fiancée any longer from resting with your cock and bull stories or can we all do the most urgent chores and then make up some sleep? I at least could really do with some."

The brothers rose and bid Charlie good bye.

"Have some rest darling!"

xxxxxxxxxx

He was near, she knew it, he was already near and still came nearer. He would catch her the next moment! Oh no, he grabbed her arm, no ...

"Nooooooooooooo...!"

A penetrative cry tore the silence in the Ponderosa ranch house in the middle of the night. When the Cartwrights stormed into Charlies room, she sat upright in her bed, gasping and starring at the men in horror.

"What is it darling?"

Adam took her in his arms. She was shaking all over.

"I dreamed ... of him and of that poor Calston girl. It was just a dream but ..."

"Calm yourself dear, calm, I'm here."

And Adam went on rocking her softly "Just a nightmare, which is over now!"

He hinted at Ben and his brothers that they could leave and so they did. When the door had closed he went on whispering things to Charlie like:

"It is over, all over, I am here..."

After a while, when Charlies heartrate had returned to normal, she straightened up herself, looked in Adams face and stated:

"No, it is not over and you know it, don't you? There are so many things I do not understand yet, so many loose ends to tie in!"

"You mean where Aunt Freddies money came from, why he even married you, why he let you go to college and why he did not kill you right away, correct?"

Despite her confused state she had to smile:

"You are incredible! You thought about all that yourself! When did you intend to speak about it with me?"

"When you had came to that conclusion yourself, I am just sorry that it frightened you so much!"

"At night all our ghosts are set free and come to haunt us ... please, can you stay here tonight? Perfectly decent and chaste of course!"

He looked grinning at her:

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, I don't want to be chased away from the place in the middle of the night!"

"So you would dare it in bright daylight?"

"Stop riling me and come here, please!"

"One moment, I'll just close my door."

When Adam returned, he came into Charlies bed, wearing not only his gown, but also some long johns, which had not been there before, how Charlie noticed amused. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's good! Hold me tight please!"

"My pleasure! But darling, before I am forced to sleep in jeans and chaps we really should plan the wedding ceremony, don't you think?"

"Yes, sure, tomorrow, o.k.?"

After a few moments Charlie startled raised her head:

"Wait a minute - you would wear chaps in bed for me?"

"Now will you stop riling me woman!"

Smiling they both drifted off.

The next morning Ben came to Adams room, where he was just shaving and caught a rather quizzical gaze from his father. There was not much doubt, what there was nagging on his fathers mind:

"Please Pa, do not worry, I just stayed to calm Charlie. Nothing had happened, what even the strictest governess could complain about!"

Ben nodded visibly relieved.

"You two should however arrange for a wedding ceremony rather soon son!"

"We will Pa, we will!"

At the breakfast table Adam decided to keep the promise and to take up the matter of organizing the wedding. He tended towards Charlie:

"Darling, shall we speak about the wedding, when and how would you like it?"

Charlie hesitated a bit: "I'm not sure to be honest - is there much to organize? We need a reverend of course but ... anything else?"

"Fine, so let us go to the reverend in Virginia City today, there we will got married and everybody is fine."

Having said this Adam took the coffeepot and turned around to Hop Sing.

"Could you please refill this Hop Sing?"

To everybodies surprise the little cook did not bow and jump as usual, but remained frozen beside the table.

"No! No more coffee for Mista Adam and no more jelly for Missy Doctol!"

Charlie, who just wanted to bite into her biscuit with blueberry jelly, froze in the middle of her movement. With five faces looking stunned at him, Hop Sing had the full attention and he gave his anger vent:

"Hop Sing many, many years cook, wash, clean, care for father and boys! You say Hop Sing family! Now son number one finally mally and you do nothing! No feast, no paaty, no cooking, nothing! This not light, this bad luck! Chinese saying says 'A good beginning is half success!' Wedding without feast no good beginning. Hop Sing not stay, Hop Sing go back to China, want not see bad luck when no feast with wedding!"

And grumbling angrily in Chinese he left for the kitchen.

Hoss was the first who found his voice back, desperately looking at the others he demanded:

"Do something!"

"What? I mean what shall we - or I - do?" Adam looked clueless at the others.

"That is not too hard to guess I think" Ben made himself hear and his voice rose with every word: "think about a decent wedding reception! I have not waited that long for at least one of my sons to be married, to content myself now with some hasty 'writing together' at the reverends'! I want you to be married with a gigantic party here on the Ponderosa, with music and dancing and the whole of Virginia City speaking for years about it! Hop Sing is right!"

"Yes!" Hoss agreed "Go and apologize! And tell him that there will be a party! A party with loads of food and the biggest wedding cake ever!"

Joe added eagerly: "Bridesmaids! You must not forget about the bridesmaids! There is also a Chinese saying that the more and the prettier the bridesmaids are, the happier the marriage will be!"

Adam rolled his eyes, made a wry face and looked at Charlie: "What do you think? I wasn't aware that it would become their wedding."

Charlie smiled and replied: "Well, in a way it IS their wedding, I wouldn't be here without them and apparently a girl can't have one of your bunch without taking the rest of it as well. But regardless of all that - to make this one distinguishable from my first wedding in every possible regard, I think Hop Sing is right! On second thoughts I am afraid I'll have to insist on a terrific party here on the Ponderosa with too many guests and too much food and music, dancing and everything else! Can we have it that way?"

Adam smiled and nodded in surrender, while the others at the table literally busted out applauding. As the time for organizing the desired bigger event was too short to have before the fall round-up it was decided to have the wedding celebrated after the round-up instead or together with the annual barbeque. By this there would be held the wedding party without the need to brood about an invitation list, as simply everybody would come anyway. Adam and Charlie apologized to Hop Sing who generously granted his forgiving and started making plans for the food as well as for the cousins he had to fetch to assist him.

After having fixed the date, Adam needed to assess what there still had to be done at their house. Not every room would have to be finished until then, but the most important of course. Hoss and Joe assured him of their assistance.

"No elder brother that's promised, count on us. We could not stand your agony having no suitable bedroom!"

"And the alternative, that you might commit sins under our fathers' roof, is too much for our little brothers virtues to bear!"

"Have you two already considered whom you will make the new subject of your teasings?"

"No, do not worry Adam, to tease you, it will be our pleasure to make over the way to your new house, nothing could keep us from that!"

At the first opportunity, when Charlie had a chance to speak in private with Adam, she took him aside:

"Are you mad about that wedding reception now?"

"Well, I had of course preferred something taking place not only after six weeks"

and he kissed Charlie very very long

"and with less ado, but no! No, I am not mad!"

"Oh good, I am glad to hear that! This is because I have another request: Can we go on a honeymoon trip?"

He looked with a crooked smile at her:

"To Philadelphia?"

"How do you know?"

"The loose ends of course. I already thought about such trip myself. We should also consider to see your grandfather in Georgia. Maybe it's not your favorite destination, but I think we can weave in most loose ends with his assistance."

"You're right again! But you will come with me there, won't you?"

"You are not alone any longer, do you remember? Moreover you will be a Mrs. Cartwright when we'll go there, so I have to take care that you'll behave properly in public!"

"And in private?"

"In private you can behave like you want."

"Oh good, so I can act like a harpy already during our honeymoon?"

"Sure, I do not care, I marry you just for your money anyway!"

"What money?" "You have a house and a trust funds in Philadelphia, remember?"

"Oh yes, that makes sense of course! So I have to thank Aunt Freddie in a way also for that engagement ring it seems."

"Hmmmmmm, and for that..."

After that nothing was to be heard because the couple melted into a passionate kiss until someone behind them cleared his throat.

"Good night you two!"

"Good night Ben!"

"Good night Pa!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Things returned step by step to normality - as far as there was a thing like normality with a house to be constructed and a huge wedding party to be prepared besides the usual round-up preparations. At first however there had to be handled some rather serious, unpleasant affairs: The funeral of Patricia Calston took place three days after the murder at great sympathy of the whole of Virginia Cities' population. Not many people had really known or liked the girl, but of course nobody deserved to die like this. The other funeral - the one of Edwin Mathews and his 'valet' Jeff - took place in secret at sunrise the next day. Charlie had insisted to have still one look at the body of her late husband before the undertaker finally closed the casket:

"I just need a picture of him in his coffin, to be sure for sure!"

Ben and Adam were the only guests, listening to the words about guilt and forgiveness, the minister had found for the souls of the deceased's.

A week later the circuit judge was in Virginia City and the trial against Herb - the only surviving valet - was held. The witnesses' statements, which had already been made at the Sheriffs office, had to be repeated and Herb voluntary confessed how he and the other valet had been engaged by Edwin Mathews explicitly to find and to abduct a female doctor named Charlotte Mathews. An article in a newspaper had led them to Virginia City, where they actually found the woman. At that point the judge interjected:

"With 'the woman' you mean Doctor Charlotte Mathews, the wife of the deceased?"

Herb hesitated a moment before he replied, pointing at Charlie: "Yes her. It was definitely her he was after...but ..."

"But what? You should be as open as possible here, you can't loose much, but win your life!"

"Maybe it's nothing, but Mr. Mathews himself never called her his wife, he only said we shall refer to her so, he himself always called her a cousin."

"I understood, Mr. Mathews was in fact a kind of cousin of yours?" the judge tended inquiring to Charlie.

She affirmed that nodding and with a short: "Yes."

"Then I think this is of no importance for our case." the judge continued and prompted Herb to go on.

Adam had listened to this exchange very attentively, like to the whole trial. After that comment of Herb however he seemed to be a bit absent mindedly.

It didn't take the jury long to come to a verdict: Herb was sentenced to 20 years of hard labor. His confession and that he hadn't killed himself saved him from death penalty, whereby it was rather doubtful weather he would survive his punishment.

As a result of the trial the story of Charlies previous marriage, her abduction and rescue as well as her engagement to Adam Cartwright had got around the whole of Virginia City at a record time. A lot of people came to the practice during the days after the trial and ensured Charlie of their sympathy and congratulated on the engagement. Dolly Graham was hardly able to stop herself from crying when she spoke to Charlie:

"I knew it, I knew it all the time, you two are made for each other! How well you were assorted with one another when you sang that little duet, I knew it!"

Other tasks were fulfilled with much more enjoyment than the trial, so the works at the new house for Adam and Charlie made quite some progress. The Cartwright brothers spent nearly every free minute on its construction, while Ben tried to manage as much of the ranch affairs alone. Hoss and Joe rather easily endured Adams commands, firstly he was actually the architect and the builder-owner and secondly:

"We have to enjoy this to the full Hoss, soon, much too soon, elder brother will leave us and set out into the world to look for greener pastures and other people to boss around!"

"Yes Joe, really depressing perspectives! The more because I doubt that Adam will find in his new housemate such an indulgent object for his bossing ambitions like we always have been!"

"You two are aware that I will just move in here and go on working on the very same ranch as you? Besides this - when exactly would my brothers ever have been indulgent? Who exactly are you and what has become of Hoss and Little Joe? However, if we will finish the kitchen tonight, I do not care for your identity but buy you drinks and dinner in town next Saturday..."

"Sounds brilliant, boss!"

"Very well chief!"

Charlie came to every Sunday lunch and dinner to the Ponderosa. Due to the construction, the wedding preparations and their normal ongoing work, the bridal couple did not see much of each other except on these occasions. To have at least a little time to be alone together, they continued their Sunday afternoon ride outs, but not to the construction side. Adam had insisted that the finished - or nearly finished - house should be a surprise for Charlie.

Charlie went on with her regular visits at the Halsteads and to her sincere delight Mrs. Halstead had not only recovered from the broken wrist, but seemed to be more self-confident by the day. Some two weeks after the trial Mrs. Halstead asked Charlie before she could have a look at her arm, to sit down for a moment at her porch.

"My arm is fine Doctor, look, I can move the hand perfectly fine and it doesn't hurt a bit. I wanted to speak to you about something else. You can probably guess about what."

"I have an idea, yes!"

"I have been told about what there happened to you, earlier I mean ..."

"You mean that my first husband beat me up regularly?"

It was still a huge overcoming for Charlie to express the fact that clearly, but Mrs. Halstead needed probably some encouragement to unburden herself.

"Yes ... that. And you suspected that the same would happen to me?"

"Yes I did. Although Jeb tried everything to hide the fact, his behavior confirmed my suspicions. He is a great boy!"

A little smile made Mrs. Halsteads face look younger by at least ten years:

"He really is! To tell the truth it is mainly about him and Annie of course, you know...I will go away!"

"You are going to leave your husband?"

Although she had very much hoped for a change of the situation, Charlie was surprised.

"I have an elder sister, living north from here in Oregon, where we both grew up. She also lives on a farm and could use some support, as her husband is not very healthy. When the round-up will have been started, where my husband will take part in, I'll take the children and go there."

"You'll make all the way to Oregon alone?"

"No, please do not worry on our behalf. Ed - I mean Mr. Prentiss - will guard us to Sacramento and from there we can go by train, my sister sent me some money for the trip. She is waiting for us and I am looking forward for a new start."

"Don't you fear that your husband might come after you?"

"No, I don't think so! He always had cold feet when it came to my sister, she figured out from the beginning that there was something wrong about him and warned me to marry him. Well I was young and flattered by his attention - he used to be quite a handsome guy at that time - and did not listen. At the beginning we had quite a good, normal marriage, but then, after Jeb was there, I had not that much time for him as before, and not all his plans worked out and then it started ... you know!"

Charlie just nodded.

"After you had been here because of my arm, Jeb started to mention that the 'accidents', how he put it, must be ended. I realized that he would soon interfere and would be beaten then too. I cannot allow that and contacted my sister, who asked me to come as soon as possible. Why do I tell you all that - I wanted to let you know how important it was for us that you spoke up. It made me realize that my situation was not normal and I had to do something about it. You made me wake up. I am very grateful for what you did for us and I hope that I can do a similar thing to someone in need someday."

Charlie raised and hugged Mrs. Halstead:

"You are very brave yourself and you have wonderful children! All the luck in the world for you!"

When Charlie lay in her bed that evening, she realized amazed how much there had changed during the last months: From an unhappy wife, hiding an being on the run she had become a happy bride and encouraged others to try a change. That night went by without any bad dreams.

xxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days later, Charlie was sitting in her ordination room, doing some records, Jillian knocked and looked into her room:

"Charlie dear, do you have a moment?"

"Yes sure, what is it?"

"Could you come into the parlor please? It won't take long!"

Moments later Charlie entered the parlor and felt as if she had a déjà vue: Just as at the day, when the women's association had asked for her contribution to the festivities, the parlor was filled with about a dozen women of all ages.

"What can I do for you Ladies, is someone ill?"

Mrs. Whittlinger rose and stated solemnly:

"My dear Doctor Mathews! Today we have come here to do something for you! I think you know how fond we all are of you, dear Charlotte, not only because of your splendid performance at our little celebration. We are all looking forward to your wedding with one of the finest young men here from our midst. Now has our dear Jillian here confessed"

Charlie sent a 'what-the-hell-have-you-done'-gaze at Jillian, who deeply blushed upon that.

"that you have ordered for your wedding a dress, looking just like your usual ones. This is not acceptable!"

Charlie was not sure how to answer this politely, her fuse was rather short upon that opening of Mrs. Whittlinger.

"Ladies, I am really flattered about your concerns, but..."

"No, my dear, please listen to us. We know that this is a little encroaching, but an intervention was absolutely necessary!" Dolly Graham looked that urgently begging at Charlie, that she could not other than surrender:

"Alright, I'll listen! But as soon as a patient comes, I'll leave"

Jillian looked that satisfied at these words, that Charlie suspected there had been a reason for her empty practice room today.

"this does not mean, that I will follow your ideas, but I will listen! Go ahead!"

Mrs. Whittlinger nodded benevolently: "That's not more than fair! Now: Dear Charlotte, we came here because we all are convinced that you would regret one day wearing a 'normal' dress at your wedding. You are the first who caught one of the Cartwrights! Don't you think you owe that special occasion a special dress?"

"But I will have a special dress, a new, white one!"

"But darling, it will be in the very same style, all your dresses are and as beautiful as you look in them, it is not that special as it should be!"

Jillian summarized her concerns. That was true, however ...

"You know that there is a reason I am wearing only dresses like that, I will not present myself with a deep cleavage!"

Mrs. Whittlinger took one of Charlies hands and said much softer than usual:

"We know and understand that dear Charlotte, but we do think there must be a way to have both: a real bridal dress for you, which however covers the parts you do not want to be exposed."

Charlie was honestly touched, she had never seen before Mrs Whittlinger that compassionately. There was however a little resistance left:

"Are you afraid that Adam would have finally second thoughts at the altar when I wear the wrong dress?"

"Nonsense my dear!" Dolly Graham was very determined: "This is not about men at all! Young Mr. Cartwright will take you also in dirty, stinking cowhand clothes; this is completely out of question! It is solely about you my dear! We want you to feel really like the queen of the day. And for that we think you must wear a dress, into which you have not been forced by a sad past!"

There was quite some truth in Miss Grahams words. Considering that and feeling so many eyes, looking full of expectation at her, Charlie could not other than give up her opposition:

"Alright ladies, I'll give in. I gratefully accept your kind help to find me a real bridal dress. What exactly do you have in mind?"

At first everybody jumped up, applauded and tried to hug Charlie. It was Mrs. Whittlinger who called back to order:

"Ladies, please!"

Then she disclosed: "My husband has returned from New Orleans lately. There are always available some French fashion magazines, which he usually brings along for me. These are less than a year old, which is rather brand-new for everything coming from France! Because of these magazines we dared to intrude here today! Based on the sketches in them we do think you will be able to find your special dress and Mrs. Hobbs, our best seamstress here in these parts, will make it for you, we already asked her!"

"French fashion magazines, that's really something very special!" Charlie was honestly impressed.

After an hour of animated conferring: "What do you think of this kind of skirt my dear?",

discussing "Do you think those sleeves would also look good if they were a little longer Dolly?",

rejecting "No frills Ladies, absolutely no frills! I cannot stand that!",

suggesting "That lace would fit the silk we favored wonderfully, wouldn't it?"

and finally agreeing "I think we have it now Ladies!"

there had been produced a sketch of the dress, Charlie should wear at her wedding. It consisted of a very simple lining made of ivory silk with a little boat neckline, disclosing nothing of her violated skin and a huge crinoline skirt. The cover fabric would be some crisp white lace, which followed the lining both for the narrow upper part as well the enormous skirt. Charlie was happy because the outline was completely simple and the women's association was happy because the lace cover gave the dress a 'real bridal appeal'. Suddenly Charlie realized that her happiness did not come from the dress alone! It was just a symbol. The real thing went deeper, the women here did care for her, she was one of them, she belonged here! Yes, it was the right thing to celebrate her wedding with the whole of Virginia City for sure!

At the Ponderosa Hop Sing took care for the wedding preparations. He had to set up all plans in detail before the round-up was to begin. His cousins would take care for the realization during his absence.

Adam looked forward to escape these excitements when being away but Hoss and Joe took care that he was not able to forget the upcoming events for one minute and teased him endlessly - very much to the amusement of the hands - about 'making the most of your last days in freedom' or whether the word 'husband' was deduced from 'house bound'. Adam swallowed silently or just with rolling his eyes most of the remarks.

One night, while he was trying to find a comfortable position on the ground, he realized, that he was still brooding a lot. It was however different than before, now his musings were circling around the new things in his life, whereby in the past they mainly referred to things he should or could have done otherwise - useless stuff. Apparently marrying Charlotte was the right thing - not that he ever had doubted that at all.


	20. Celebrations again

At the end of the round-up, when the cattle were successfully sold and the hands were paid, the usual party was due. Adam wanted to leave the vicinity of the party after the first beer, but Hoss had blocked the door, shook his head meaningful and shoved him back into the middle of the saloon. Joe jumped on a table and announced:

"No, no, no! Not so fast brother dearest! Maybe you can abstain from the joys of a good old-fashioned booze, but the rest of us cannot. As long as you do not officially belong to your new lady and master, you are part of the Cartwright-bachelor-society, who has decided to celebrate a hell of a party here tonight in compliment as well as on the costs of the broom-to-be!"

Everybody in the saloon burst out applauding and hooting. Adam looked around seeking for help, but when he saw his father in the crowd, smiling at him with a shrug, he realized that there was no escape. The party became that boisterous and noisy and hilarious as Hoss and Joe could ever have hoped for. Someone even conjured a guitar and Adam had to play and sing the better part of his repertoire, supported by a lot of more or less educated voices.

In a comparatively silent moment Ben whispered in Adams ear:

"Leave the payment to me; let it be my wedding present!"

When Adam finally decided to leave, many hours later than he had intended, a couple of cowboys were still giving him cheers, but most of the guests had already left. Before he finally fell asleep he reminded himself to thank his brothers at the next opportunity for the surprisingly enjoyable evening.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day before the wedding had arrived. Adam had already moved to the new house, where a parlor, the kitchen, bathing facilities, the outhouse as well as the big and a small bedroom had been finished. Everything else could be done later. Charlotte however would spend the night before the wedding at the Ponderosa.

Starting from very early next morning a seemingly countless number of Hop Sings cousins bustled around the yard and the kitchen of the Ponderosa, prompted by Hop Sing, who steadily yelled commands in Chinese.

A first serious crisis was reached when Hop Sing had to shoo Hoss away from the kitchen:

"No eggs, no pancakes today, Mista Hoss go away, eat sandwiches on table!"

"I just finished the sandwiches Hop Sing, now I need something more substantial. Just a few eggs, please!"

"No! Sandwiches was for evelybody, for whole moning! You ate evelything! Hop Sing can't wolk like this, wedding will be desastel, can't face shame, will go back to China!",

the little cook was to be heard lamenting. When additionally Joe approached, also looking for something to eat, the uproar became that noisy, that only Bens stentorian voice was able to cut through the quarrel:

"What do you think you are doing here? This is supposed to be a joyful day for all of us, but you seem to reenact the Battle of Yorktown here!"

"Pa, we have nothing to eat!"

"Yes, how shall we feel any joy with empty stomachs?"

"Boys disturbing preparations, wedding without cake bad omen! Need to go back to China!"

"Stop that at once! Hop Sing, give them some bread and bacon and then you go on with your work! And you two take the bread, the bacon and look for some eggs in the henhouse. Take that stuff, your suits and move over to your brothers' place. He has also some supplies, so you should have enough food to endure it until the wedding meal. Take care that Adam will be here in time!"

After that crisis was solved, Ben knocked at Charlies door:

"I just wanted to tell you, that the war downstairs is over. Joe and Hoss are gone to bring Adam here in time. Everything fine at yours?"

Charlie smiled: "Do you still think it was a good idea to have a big celebration?"

"I've never had a better one!"

"Thank you for that! No, I am fine, I just wished that Paul and most of all Jillian would come. Paul is not that urgent, I only need him when it really gets serious to give me away, but without Jillian I will hardly manage my dress and much less my hair."

"Are they already late?"

"No, there is still half an hour left, no need to worry - yet!"

In the yard of the ranch house countless helpers had placed a lot of chairs for the guests as well as a little altar with a pergola, garlanded with red and white roses. Ben, who had changed into his best suit, saw delighted, that the place looked that festive as he had hoped for. The first carriages with guests arrived, among them Jillian Martin, who rushed at once to Charlies room, where they began to tame Charlies hair into the bun with curls, that had worked fine already on the occasion of the anniversary celebrations. Then Jillian helped Charlie into dress and veil, which was done easier than they expected. Now Jillian inspected the bride in her special dress and could not help having her eyes watered.

"Oh my dear! To see you like this, it is...sorry darling, I am becoming sentimental it seems."

"It's quite the moment for sentiments, don't you think?" and the women hugged each other. Then Jillian chuckled:

"Do you remember our first visit here? What you said about Adam on the way home?"

"Oh my! Yes, I think 'snooty' and 'self-absorbed' were among the more kindly terms, and I meant every word of it! Oh my Jillian, sometimes I still can't believe, how much my life has changed since I have arrived here."

"Yes and on top of all you were dusty, bleeding and unconscious!"

"Oh yes, the coach accident..."

Before Charlie could dig deeper into her reminisces, it knocked at the door. Ben came into the room, looking a bit concerned.

"Anything wrong Ben?"

"Well...yes! The time has come, nearly everybody in the Territory is waiting downstairs, including the reverend and the groom, but Paul has not arrived yet."

"My gosh!" Jillian said startled, "He had been called to the Dearings this morning, Helen Dearing is probably still in labor, so that he could not leave, what shall we do?"

"I can manage the aisle on my own; it is just a pity that Paul cannot be with us."

Ben cleared his throat: "I am sure you can manage everything you want, but would you allow me to give you away?"

"Of course, I would be very much honored Ben, thank you so much!"

So Jillian went down to take her place and to give the musicians the hint to start playing. Before they finally went off, Ben held Charlie back. Unusually shy he asked:

"Would you ... I mean I have here something ... " and he took a little box from his pocket: "This is something that belonged to Adams mother. It was in his grandfathers legacy and I kept it ... for a day like this!"

Charlie opened the box and found two single, fairly big pearls, shimmering in a warm shade of ivory.

"They are not perfectly circular, I know, but Adams Grandfather probably brought them along from a cruise and..."

"Ben, they are gorgeous! I don't know what to say, this is so thoughtful of you! Thank you, thank you so much!" and Charlie hugged him fiercely before she put on the stud earrings.

Ben cleared his throat again: "Now, let us rather go down, before Adam suspects I would talk you into running away!"

When they entered the yard, all eyes were directed on them. Charlie could identify a couple of beaming faces, among them many of her friends from the women's association, who were especially proud on their contribution to the dress. Then she caught the eye of the groom and was flooded the very same moment by a wave of relief - in her originally intended dress she would probably have looked like Cinderella's poorer sister beside the prince. He waited for her between his brothers, wearing a silvery grey three piece suit, which perfectly matched his dark appearance.

Arrived at the altar, Adam took one of her hands, drew her into a hug and kissed her without any hesitation. Muffled laughter and coughs were to be heard from everywhere. They parted only when Ben nudged him from behind and hissed:

"Adam! Behave yourself! Not now!"

The rest of the ceremony went by rather uneventful, maybe except the fact that the obligation to obey her husband had been omitted from the brides vow. However at the end of the ceremony the minister felt it more appropriate to alter the usual formula to:

"You may kiss the bride now with reason!"

Joe began to cackle upon that and the rest of the guests chimed in laughing and applauding. This seemed to be a kind of 'go ahead' for the end of each and any formality: Everybody jumped up to hug the couple or at least one of them. Originally there was intended to have a long table arranged in the yard for the wedding meal, but now Hop Sing and his cousins put some smaller tables just randomly into the yard and everybody was invited to place his or her chair to where he or she wanted to sit while eating. Hop Sing and the cousins had prepared countless dishes that were presented on a large buffet table, among them a five-story wedding cake.

The casual arrangement - without any seating order - lead to the most amazing combinations among the guests: Little Joe found himself sitting beside Dolly Graham, who started very determined to comment on the advantages or disadvantages of nearly every marriageable girl in the Territory. At first he felt quite irritated about that, but after a while he listened amused to the old maids' stories and decided to have a more accurate look at one or the other girl, Miss Graham had mentioned.

Maryann Watkins, who had very much counted to be accompanied by Little Joe, came to sit beside Hoss. Joe's literally 'big' brother had always been a bit intimidating for her because of his size. Today however she found out to her surprise that Hoss Cartwright was the very reverse of intimidating or frightening, but rather shy and apparently incredibly sweet. Maryann even had the heart to ask him for a dance after the meal, which Hoss promised blushing and smiling. That would be fun! Dancing with a Cartwright who was probably able to keep his hand where they belonged! Although she liked Little Joe very much and had been very much flattered by his attendance, he had always been a little bit too much of a rascal for her taste!

Ben tried to keep an overview about all guests, going from table to table to see whether everybody was fine. Rather soon he heard a well known voice behind him:

"Ducky! What are you running around here all the time! Come, do sit down here!",

and Clementine Hawkins threw a chair into the hollow of his knees, so that he came down a little involuntarily but right beside Widow Hawkins.

"Now" she purred "there will be missing a person now in your house, surely it will feel rather empty and lonely, will it not Benjamin?"

"Well Clementine, I could do with a little loneliness after the last exiting weeks. Besides this Adam will be living not far away, we will see each other regularly and there are still Hoss and Little Joe!"

"Yes, those poor motherless boys! Now another person, who has taken care for them, is leaving. Do you think they will be able to stand that without any replacement?"

"Judging from how willingly they spent every free minute on the construction of Adams new house I daresay they will!"

"Oh, that was surely mere brotherly love, but when they realize how empty the house will be, they will probably be devastated and longing for …"

To his considerable relief Ben should never learn what his boys would be longing for, because everybodie's attention was drawn now on Hop Sing. Together with some of his cousins he carried the wedding cake into the middle of the tables and Adam and Charlie were called to do the first cut. On her way to that table Charlie whispered something in the ear of one on the cousins, who rushed away upon that. When she arrived at the cake Adam had already a knife in his hand and looked inquiring at her.

"I suppose you will not agree to have my hand on top?"

"Wait a second; I have a solution for that essential question!"

The very same moment Hop Sings cousin was back, bowed before Charlie and presented to her amidst the laughter of all guests a second knife. Adam blinked at Charlie and simultaneously they cut, each of them with an own knife, the first piece out of the cake.

A short while later, when the guests were saturated for the time being and tables and chairs were put aside, Adam and Charlie had to lead the dance. It was played a waltz. Just like at their first dance, Adam took down his left arm after a few turns, so that they were dancing in a kind of hug. Charlie smiled:

"Don't tell me it would be still your shoulder?"

"What a pity, you don't buy the shoulder-excuse any longer? Well then I need to confess that it just feels better to hold you like this Doctor Cartwright!"

"Oh yes, I am Charlotte Virginia Cartwright now. Do you like the sound of that?"

"You bet I do!" and they kissed again.

Other couples had joined them on the dance floor and after a while Adam asked:

"Do we have to stay any longer?"

Charlie asked a bit startled:

"Don't you like it here? Look, everybody seems so relaxed and in a good mood, shouldn't we enjoy that?"

"Yes, but I'd prefer to enjoy some other things, you know?"

Charlie chuckled: "I do understand, but that would be awfully unkind, don't you think? They seem to be so happy for us, we really have to stay for a while and honestly, I am looking forward to dance a little before I dedicate myself completely to you!"

"Complete dedication?"

"Hhhhmmmmmm!"

Adam sighed: "Apparently I am completely henpecked already now!"

"Sure you are! This is absolutely essential for a happy marriage!"

As Charlie had expected, the bridal couple had to dance with most of their wedding guests. To Charlies delight one of the first who asked her was Paul Martin, who had finally arrived after the third child of the Dearings was sleeping safe and sound in his mothers' arms.

"Apparently you managed it without me along the aisle?"

"Ben was kind enough to volunteer, yes. Although he was of course wonderful, I had preferred you could have given me away. After all I owe it you and your guts to hire a woman, that I am able to experience all this today. I would say something to thank you if there were any words, being strong enough to express the extent of my gratitude!"

"That's sweet of you to say my dear child, but there had been many, many incidents, that lead to this wonderful day. Become happy and if there will be children someday, let Jillian and me spoil them a little, like a kind of grandparents, that will be even more gratitude than we deserve!"

"That's promised Paul!" Charlie answered with a lump in her throat.

"By the way, we have something for you!" and Paul drew her away from the dance floor to his buggy and waived Jillian to attend them. He took a rather big, flat package from the loading space and handed it to Charlie.

"Oh, this is heavy!" When she had ripped off the paper, she looked at a bronze plate, stating 'Paul Martin M.D. and Charlotte Cartwright M.D.'

"Thank you! Thank you both! It looks as if it would be there until eternity!"

"That's quite the intended period when it comes to us!" Charlie hugged them both.

Hours later, when most of the guests had already left, Adam made another attempt. He approached Charlie, who was just dancing with his father and asked:

"Would you allow me to take my wife away from here, into our own house?"

"Well I do not dare to think what would happen if I wouldn't! Of course, go home you two! But I expect you for next Sunday lunch, this is indispensable, is that clear?"

Ben ordered so with a stern voice to hide his emotion, which failed completely. Charlie heartily hugged him a last time, before they went off to their own home.

Arrived there, Adam lifted Charlie from the buggy and carried her over the threshold. The following days, until next Sunday the newly-weds only needed to enjoy their togetherness.

The morning after the wedding Charlie found the bed beside her empty when she awoke. She put on her gown and went down, following some noise, she was not able to identify. In the kitchen she saw Adam, looking for something in the cupboards.

"Good morning Mr. Cartwright, I already feared you had run off already on our very first day! What are looking for? What could you need except me?"

Charlie asked, nestling up against him. After a long kiss Adam answered:

"Coffee! Darling, you really mean the world to me, but even you are no substitute for coffee!"

"This is of course quite disappointing, but true, let us look for it together!"

And both they went through the kitchen cabinets rather unenthusiastically. Charlie mumbeled:

"I can't believe that, married for not even 24 hours and I mess up with all my intentions not to make the kitchen my district - apparently you have a devastating effect on me!"

"Ah! But you seem to have a very constructive effect on me, here we have both: coffee and coffeepot!"

"Very well done! So let us make some coffee, pray that Hop Sing will find a housekeeper for us soon and then I would really like to see something of the house in daylight, yesterday evening I was somehow distracted."

After some coffee and a little bread and bacon, leftovers from the breakfast with Hoss and Joe, Adam took Charlie around, showing her the finished rooms and explaining the outline for the rooms still to be finished.

"And what is that over there?"

Charlie pointed to a corner of the parlor, where there was something big and apparently bulky hidden under some kind of sheets. Adam moved over to it and said:

"Just something I wanted you to have!"

When he drew away the sheets a grand piano became visible, shimmering in a wonderful shade of mahogany.

"Take it as a wedding present for both of us. I expect you to play a lot on it for entertaining me!"

"Thank you darling, thank you...I..."

Charlie speechless shook her head and could express her joy just by kissing her husband. When she was able to talk again, she asked:

"By the way, my things from Virginia City are they around here anywhere?"

"Yes, the trunks are in here, where we are going to have your practice room one day. I didn't want to carry everything upstairs, in case you want to keep parts of the stuff down here."

"Very good!" Charlie replied and started to look for something in her carpet bag. She returned to Adam with a sheet of paper.

"Unfortunately I was not able to place the order in advance, because there have to be made some exact measurements for that, but I discussed it already with the locksmith in Virginia City, he will make it for us."

When Adam enfolded the paper he saw the sketch of an iron archway, spanned by the words 'Paradise found'.

"The idea is to post this at the entrance of the yard. So our house had a name - only of course if you could agree to 'use' the title of your favorite book for playing on words for such an earthly matter."

Now Adam swallowed: "This will be simply perfect, the perfect match. Thank you, my dearest! So I may assume that you liked the house so far?"

"It is wonderful; the rooms are so bright and large, I like that very much! The fireplace here seems to be even bigger than that at the Ponderosa."

"But?" Adam inquired, "I think I heard a 'but'?"

"Yes, it's …. well a rather minor issue ... I mean ... there is so little in the rooms. I mean this perfectly underlines their generous proportions, but it is ... how shall I put it ... not very cozy, do you know what I mean?"

Adam looked amazed at her:

"Do you really think? I thought it would make cleaning easier for you that way."

"What?" Had she caught this correctly?

"Don't you agree my dear little housewife?"

Adam replied, looking at her with a strange look, who changed into a grin more and more until he burst out laughing:

"Now this has really scared you, hasn't it? My, you should have seen your face! Darling, put in the rooms whatever and how much you want, I just didn't wanted to buy any furniture without you and brought only my things here, my desk, my shelfs and books. Everything else is up to you! Now, could you please smile again my dear?"

"If you want me to leave you, just go on like this!"

"How shall I go on? Like this?" and he kissed her.

"Or like that?" and he lifted her on his arms and carried her back to the bedroom, where he put her on the bed tenderly

"Or how do you like that?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday morning came earlier than expected. When Adam and Charlie arrived in their buggy at the yard of the Ponderosa, Ben, Hoss and Joe all stormed out to greet them. Joe was the quickest. He was the first at Charlies side and lifted her from the cart.

"Hey Charlie, best sister in the world! Tell me, have you finally become sick of old Grumpy and are ready now to elope with the true love of your live?"

"Bull's eye Joe, I just came here to deliver him back. Trust you will have an eye on him while I'm on the run with my true love?"

"No way, I'm too glad to have become rid at least of one big brother, that one's not returnable, dumb him somewhere else!"

"Stop that nonsense and let me also have a look at our sister!" Hoss shove Joe away easily and hugged Charlie as gentle as he could.

"You do look fine sis, so elder brother treats you as good as he should do, right?"

"You do not have to worry Hoss, he still behaves quite agreeably and any complaints will be brought straight to your attention, promised!"

"He better should!"

"Now it's my turn, come here my girl; tell your father how it is to be a Cartwright!"

Charlie beamed at Ben:

"Oh Ben! I am afraid that the gods will become jealous!"

"So you are not regretting that you married that boy of mine so far?"

"Hey everybody, 'he' or 'that boy' can hear you, you know? This is because 'he' or 'that boy' is standing right beside the persons; he once had considered being his family! Does anyone here still remember me?"

"Oh yes, I already thought I've seen you before young man, no, no, do not tell me, I'll have it soon: Alan? Alfred? Alex? No, now I've got it: Archie it was!"

Adam threw the reigns of the buggy to Joe:

"For that insolence you'll take care for the team!"

"No, it's not Archie" Joe continued in a low tune "it's clearly dumb old Adam!"

Everybody laughed and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Could you please give me a short reminder Charlotte, why ever we came here? It was so irritating peaceful in our 'paradise'."

"Because of Hop Sings Sunday roast!"

"Well, at least that makes sense!"


	21. Tying in the ends

**_This is now the final chapter of the story, which describes how I always thought the Adam-story in thr TV-show should have ended. Thanks a lot to every reader and to everybody who encouraged me to go on, you all have been a wonderful help!_**

A couple of weeks later, Mr. and Doctor Cartwright were traveling. At first they had spent some days in New York and Boston just for pleasure. After that matters became more serious and they went to Philadelphia. They met the Pinkerton Agents, who had investigated the matter of Charlie's house and the trust funds. From those agents they learned, which lawyer's office in Philadelphia had taken care of the funds as well as of the house through all the years and they made an appointment with a Mr. Brackenridge from that law firm, which was one of Philadelphia's oldest and most reputable lawyer's offices how the Pinkerton agents assured them.

The next morning a visibly nervous Charlie and a much calmer, but however very curious Adam took a cab to the office of 'Brackenridge, Patton, McCutchins & Brackenridge'.

"Darling, you are completely shaken, why? Although I am not totally unbiased I can assure you that you look absolutely gorgeous in that new dress. Believe me, I don't say it just because I had to force you into buying it!"

Charlie smiled a little. "No, it's not that! The dress is wonderful, you were right about it. I just wonder whether I will wear it rather in the practice or during house visits."

"Darling please, don't start that again!"

"No, no I won't, it is just ….. to be here again ….. I wasn't prepared for how much this would affect me!"

"You are not alone this time and he is dead, it will be totally different!"

"Of course, you are right."

Charlie looked straight at her husband and could again not help to wonder again, how much her life had changed since she had been in Philadelphia the last time.

"Did I ever thank you sufficiently for saving me from that mess I lived in?" she asked, taking his face in her hands. Adam took one of her hands and kissed her palm

"You have saved yourself dear, I was just lucky enough to help you with that! Nobody could have done anything if you hadn't decided yourself to end taht misery. Keep that in mind! You are incredibly strong; you will be able to stand your bad memories that are connected to the place here. If you insist however ….. we can come back to that 'thank-me-sufficiently-thing' tonight."

On the dot of 11 they were shown into the office of Mr. Brackenridge, who rose from behind his huge desk to welcome them with outstretched hands:

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright! So you are the niece, Mrs. O'Flaherty made the arrangements for so many years ago! I am so pleased that we finally meet you in person!"

Mr. Brackenridge asked them to sit down and asked:

"Please forgive my curiosity, but wasn't your name Mathews also after your marriage?"

Charlie took a deep breath and nodded:

"Yes, my first husbands' name was also Mathews, but he is dead. I am now married to Mr. Cartwright here."

"I see! Now, I assume that you want to have your properties here in Philadelphia registered in your new name, respectively your husbands' name?"

"No Mr. Brackenridge, actually we hoped that we could ask you some questions about the past, about the time, when my Aunt made the arrangements for the funds and the house."

"Oh I see!" Mr. Brackenridge was visibly surprised. "In this case it is a pity that my father - the first Brackenridge in our companies' name - has already died 5 years ago. It was actually him who took mainly care for the arrangements ordered by Mrs. O'Flaherty."

"We are sorry to hear that Mr. Brackenridge" Adam joined into the talk "but our questions can hopefully also be answered from the files you surely still have about the transactions with Mrs. O'Flaherty."

"Sure, everything is filed and kept in perfect order!"

Mr. Brackenridge confirmed with pride and patted a thick package of papers on his desk.

"What is it in particular you are inquiring about?"

"At first we are interested why Mrs. O'Flaherty had chosen your office. I mean she came from down South and had probably not much contact with lawyer's offices back East!"

"Oh no Mr. Cartwright, I am sorry but I have to disagree strongly: Mrs. O'Flaherty was in contact with quite a number of lawyer's offices here in Philadelphia as well as in New York, Boston and also in Washington if I am not mistaken, who handled her transactions here back East. We had been very proud that she decided to entrust our company with the representation of her interests here in Philadelphia! And - if I may say so myself - we've never disappointed her as long as she lived and even after she had died that early, it was our utmost concern to handle all further matters in her best interest as if she had been still among us."

"Aunt Freddie had interests to handle in New York and Boston? But ..."

Charlie was apparently stunned.

"Yes sure", Mr. Brackenridge explained "I am of course not informed about that in the very detail, you would have to approach the offices there, who handled her matters. We for example take care – besides the property in Market Street and the funds for it - for example her stakes in that steel manufactory in in Scranton, what was that name again? Would you like a list, which law firm represented her in which city?"

Adam had to answer:

"Yes; thank you very much Mr. Brackenridge, that would be very kind.",

because Charlie had not yet digested her surprise:

"Aunt Freddie had some stakes in steel manufactories?"

"Well I do not know whether it was more than one, but basically - yes! Your aunt was a very farsighted person. Once she told us that she did love the South and its culture very much but did not believe in its ability to go on like they did. You see that was years before the war! And look how right she was! Let me go and ask my clerk for the list of law firms, I'll be back in a minute!"

When Mr. Brackenridge had left, Charlie looked at Adam and was just able to shake her head. He took her hands in his to give her some comfort and said:

"I was already suspecting something of that kind, but apparently I still underestimated your Aunt Freddie!"

"What do you mean, what does all that mean?"

"I've never believed that it took Aunt Freddie's last penny to pay for your education, how you put it once. Of course I haven't been sure about that, but I think your Aunt was wealthier than you thought."

"What makes you say that? I told you, she can't have had much, just her portion of the Mathews-heritage. My Grandfather disliked her so deeply because she married a poor immigrant."

"Maybe that immigrant was poor when they got married. You told me about that Equinox thing, didn't you? I remember to have seen or heard something of an 'Equinox brewery' down South, which was rather famous. Probably their brewing business had been going quite successful."

Mr. Brackenridge returned and handed Adam a list of five law firms in different cities at the Northern East coast, one address was however in Savannah, Georgia.

"This law office here in Georgia" Adam inquired, "do they represent Mrs. O'Flaherty as well?"

"Yes, 'Burke, Malone & Chelmsford' in Savannah are handling the private matters of Mrs. O'Flaherty, here in the North she needed only representation in connection with her business affairs."

"Private matters like a last will for example?" Adam asked.

"Exactly, yes such kind of things."

"Farsighted as Mrs. O'Flaherty had been, I assume that there was a last will when she died?"

Mr. Brackenridge nodded. "Of course there was! When Mrs. O'Flaherty had died 'Burke, Malone & Chelmsford' informed us about that as well as that this will would not be executed yet. Everything should be held in trust as per her last instructions for the time being, until there could be disposed about the inheritance and so we did until today."

"Do you know why the will was not executed yet?"

"No Mr. Cartwright, I don't, but even if I would, I would not be authorized to disclose this to you!"

"Of course, I see. There is one more question Mr. Brackenridge, which you might find to be a bit strange, but it is very important for us. At the beginning of our little meeting here you suggested to have my wife's properties here in Philadelphia registered in her or my name."

"Yes, that is the usual approach!"

"I just wonder – do you happen to remember whether Mr. Edwin Mathews, to whom my wife was married before, asked you to change the registration in the deeds to make him the legal owner of the properties? When we started our research we learnt to our surprise that everything - the land plot, the house as well as the funds - were made out on my wife's name, which we found to be rather unusual."

"Yes, yes it is." Mr. Brackenridge took off his glasses and cleaned them carefully before he went on:

"Well ... in fact Mr. Mathews did come here and asked to sign the properties over to him several times, but we could not do so because…..yes, here it is, my father made this note: 'Certificate of marriage'."

"What does that mean?"

"Mr. Mathews had never presented a Certificate of marriage to us, which would be of course the basic precondition to have the properties registered in his name! For a while he showed up here rather regularly and insisted on fulfilling his demands ... well …. not too politely. Please forgive me"

he tended towards Charlie.

"I do not want to speak ill of your late husband, but as far as I remember he wasn't a very pleasant person. Please forgive me."

Charlie shook her head

"There is no need to apologize Mr. Brackenridge, I couldn't agree more! Please go on!"

"Mr. Mathews only stopped bothering us with his demands after my father had called for some constables to throw him out, but you see - without that Certificate there was no legal reason at all to make him the owner of the properties!"

"I daresay Mr. Brackenridge that Mrs. O'Flaherty would fully agree with you, you are doing an excellent job in representing her interests!" Adam added. "You have already been a tremendous help. There is however one thing I want you to do for us."

he continued and looked for something in a briefcase he had carried along.

"Here is our 'Certificate of marriage' as well as my wife's diploma, confirming her medical degree. Will you be that kind to update all her ownership deeds to 'Charlotte Virginia Cartwright M.D.'?"

"No Adam! I couldn't set a foot into that house again; I don't want it, no!"

"If you prefer, we can ask Mr. Brackenridge to sell it, but the deeds have to be updated anyway. You will defeat him once more by that!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

That evening Adam and Charlie were having dinner at their hotel:

"I still can't believe it." Charlie repeated probably for the tenth time "I feel like I hadn't known Aunt Freddie at all!"

"Nonsense! Why would you say that? Did she ever claim to be poor?"

"No, never! Actually she hardly ever mentioned money; it seemed not to be important. Apparently she could afford what we needed and that was all that mattered."

"You are aware my dear that only rich people can afford not to speak about money - because it is just there. This is another hint that she had always been wealthier than you assumed."

Charlie nodded thoughtful: "Yes, that makes sense and moreover it is one of the loose ends we can tie in now: Edwin married me because of Aunt Freddie's money that seems to be clear now. I just wonder….."

"What is it?"

"Well there is no doubt that he was after the money. So why didn't he just show old Mr. Brackenridge the Wedding Certificate? When he had had the properties he could have sent me away without a Penny, so why did he let me finish medical school? Why was I still of importance as he said in the coach? It just doesn't fit, don't you think?"

Adam hesitated a bit before he answered: "There is just one possibility why he did not produce that Certificate: He simply did not have it."

"But why not? Who had it then, my Grandfather?" "Maybe, I don't know, but I think it is clear now what we have to do next."

XXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days later Adam and Charlie were approaching an old manor house in a carriage some miles outside of Atlanta. When the house was in good view, Adam stopped the carriage and asked with a slightly disbelieving undertone:

"This is Aspenvale Manor?"

Although it was visible that the house once had been an impressive, beautiful building, it now looked shabby and bedraggled. Window glasses were missing and apparently nobody had taken care to remove broken furniture from the big porch.

"Well at least it once was Aspenvale Manor." Charlotte answered. "When I had been here the last time it looked of course not that uncared-for. It had not been easy after the war I suppose."

They moved the carriage closer to the house, into the wide doorway and when Adam helped Charlie down, they heard a clicking behind their backs and a rough voice said:

"Get the hell away from here, you have no business here!"

An old black man in a worn out footman's uniform was pointing a rifle at them. Adam wanted to shove Charlie behind his back but she made a few steps forward:

"Are you Toby? Don't you remember me? I have actually business here, I am Henry Mathews Granddaughter and I came here to see my Grandfather. Can you please take us to him?"

"Miss Charlotte?"

"Yes Toby, it's me!"

"Oh Miss Charlotte, what luck you came here! He is not doing too well your Grandfather, you know?"

"Yes, that was, what I was thinking, when I saw the general condition of the house. Most of the staff has left I suppose?"

"They ran away, yes!" Toby answered grimly "But not so me, I stayed."

That's very noble of you Toby, considering how he usually treated you."

"I wouldn't know where to go Miss Charlotte."

"May we see my Grandfather now?"

Toby took them into a big room, which once had been the library of Aspenvale Manor. Now there were hardly any books left. The shelfs were empty in some places and from the furniture there was just one armchair left, which stood besides the fireplace, in which a fire was heating the air in its close surrounding.

For a moment Charlies thoughts were distracted and flew back to the big fireplace in the Ponderosa ranch house as well as to the one at their new home, their Paradise ... But when she became aware of the scraggy figure sitting in the armchair and looking into the fire, she was back at once.

"Hello Grandfather!"

At first the figure did not react, but then - very slowly - the head was turned to look at the entrants. Charlie made some steps towards him, closely followed by Adam. When they stood right before the armchair, Adam was stunned how much the color of the old mans eyes resembled those of Charlie. However, while Charlie's eyes always seemed to glow in a warm, greenish gold, the gaze, with whom he was scrutinized now, reminded him of that of a wolf.

"What do you want?"

Henry Mathews snapped at Charlie.

"There is nothing left you could steal from me! Don't you have enough?"

"A good day for you as well Grandfather! We do not want any money; we wanted to talk to you, because I have a couple of questions about the past."

"The past!" He snorted disdainful "The past is over and done, nothing's left from the past!"

"Maybe it is as you say, but I have some questions about that past and I hope to be able to answer them with your help."

The old man did not react but starred into the fire again.

"May I introduce someone to you?"

Charlie tried to arouse his attention.

"This is my husband, Adam Cartwright!"

"Liar!"

The reply came that instantly and in such a sharp tone that both Adam and Charlie winced.

"Liar! You're lying and cheating just as that that lying sonofabitch you were given to!"

"No, I'm not! I'm not a bit like that jerk you forced me to marry. Edwin is dead. I killed him in self-defense, when he tried to abduct and to kill me. Now I am married to the man I love!"

„Love - nonsense! What had it ever been good for…."

the old man mumbled to himself. Then he looked straight at Charlie: "You killed Edwin? There seems to me more in you than I had expected, judging from your worthless parents. And whom have you married now? Another have-not like that bloody 'Paddy', Frederica ran after?"

This time Adam answered:

"I am not a rich man, but am doing rather well. We live in Nevada, where I own stakes in the biggest ranch and some other properties."

"A country gentleman? So you fought for the Confederation in that war that once will be known as the end of all civilization?"

Despite the strained situation Charlie could not completely suppress a smile - that thought was too absurd. Adam had visibly to fight to remain calm:

"No I did not and I daresay the end of slavery might become an initial spark to the beginning of any civilization!"

"Idiot!"

This came out again that vigorous, as they had seen Charlies Grandfather in the beginning of their talk.

"Might that be as it is" Charlie tried to come forward:

"I wanted to ask you something Grandfather: Why did you marry me off to that Edwin? He was a brute, beat me up every now and then and disliked me thoroughly. Why? I was just 16 years old! Couldn't you have waited a few more years, maybe there had come a decent man, which might have been to your liking as well?"

Her last words sounded rather hoarsely, speaking about Edwin still put a lump in her throat. Adam took one of her hands, which made her feel better at once.

"Liking?"

He practically spit out the words:

"That Edwin had never been to my liking, I saw from the beginning that he was rotten through and through. And I was right!"

To the surprise of Adam and Charlie he started to laugh without any humor. Now Adams fuse was at it's end:

"You handed over a 16 year old girl, your Granddaughter moreover, to a guy you consider yourself to be rotten through and through? How rotten must a man be himself to consider such a thing or even worse pull it through? What did you intend to punish Charlotte for?"

"Charlotte?"

Now the old man rose from his armchair and continued with a gaze at Charlie that was so filled with hatred that even Adam was shaken to the core:

"I don't give a damn about bloody Charlotte. It was because of the money only! Freddie had money! Instead of giving it to that silly girl, with her silly plans, she should have given it to me, to bring up the family estate again! She owned me something because she ran off with that Irish beggar! As she wouldn't pass it to me by herself I had to take care for that. When she conveniently died I sent for the girl - had been her ward all the years anyway - and called for Edwin. Knew he had some debts to pay and he came from a good stock so I thought I could rely on him in that business. He would marry the girl and we could share the money. But he failed, that Edwin was a total failure, even worse than my own son, from which I didn't expect anything, but Edwin….. He seemed to be cut from the same cloth like me when I was young. But then he could not lay his hands on the money, made excuses, which became more and more ridiculous. I was even ready to wait until you had finished your so called study! What a crap! Then you bitch ran away and we had nothing. I made plans how to get you back, which legal measurements we could undertake to get a grip on the money without you but then he came out with the truth: We had no legal claim on you nor your damned money at all, because that idiot had been married already. Took a whore he had met somewhere in Atlanta and was bloody stupid enough to marry her and was therefore not able to register your marriage officially. So everything was in vain, everything. You bitch ruined all my plans, you..."

and with these words the old man seemed to get ready to move towards Charlie. She was apparently nailed to the floor, in part because of the disclosures, in part because of fear.

Adam dragged her away from the reach of her Grandfather and shielded her behind his body when he asked:

"Tell me one last thing: What was to happen with Charlotte if your plan had worked, after you had received the money of your sister?"

A repulsively malicious grin distorted the face of the old man when he answered:

"I couldn't care less and it wouldn't have been my problem - throw her into the street gutter or anywhere else - not of my business!"

Charlie wasn't able to do a thing; she had to use all her strength to remain upright. Adam took a deep breath and said:

"Darling we are done here for good! Let me take you away from this rotten, poisoned place. You do not belong here, you've never did!"

Without any word Charlie let him guard or rather drag her outside. They overheard the "Miss Charlotte, Miss Charlotte"-calls from Toby and rushed to their carriage as if the devil was chasing them. When the house was out of sight, Adam stopped the carriage and drew Charlie fiercely into his arms. This seemed to wake her up somehow and finally she was able to let her tears flow. After Charlie had cried most of her shock and horror away, she asked, still sobbing:

"Can we go home now, can we please go home to our little paradise? I think I cannot stand more of my relatives here!"

Adam dried her tears and said softly:

"There is just one more thing we have to do, after that nothing can stop me from taking you home: We need to go to Savannah to Aunt Freddie's lawyers. If I am not very much mistaken the last ends will be tied in there."

XXXXXXXXXX

A few days later Adam and Charlie were again heading to an appointment at a lawyer's office, this time at ‚Burke, Malone & Chelmsford' in Savannah. They were asked into Mr. Burkes office who greeted them with the utmost courtesy:

"Miss Charlotte! Please excuse me for calling you like that, but you had been 'Miss Charlotte' to us through all those years, during which we had hoped to see you!"

"You hoped to see me? Please excuse my ignorance Mr. Burke, but how did you know I was existing at all?"

"Oh Miss Charlotte, of course we knew everything – or let's say nearly everything - about you by all the arrangements, your dear Aunt Mrs. O'Flaherty had made in your favor. You are the beneficiary of her will, and now that you are here, we are finally able to execute that will."

"So Aunt Freddie did actually bequeath something to me?"

To Charlie's surprise, Mr. Burke busted out with laughter.

"Something? My dear Miss Charlotte, this is quite a way to express it!"

Still chuckling he went to his desk and came back with a huge folder, which he carefully opened:

"I think I will read the will to you at first, so you will understand why we can execute it only now."

And he took an old looking paper from the folder and read: 'Last will and Testament of Frederica O'Flaherty. I, being of sound mind and not acting under duress or undue' … and so on and so on… 'do hereby make, and declare this document to be my Last Will and Testament.'"

He looked up:

"I think I can leave out a couple of lines, in which she determined our firm to be her representative. The deciding passages are: 'I devise and bequeath my property, both real and personal and wherever situated, as follows: My sole heir shall be my Grand-niece Charlotte Virginia Mathews, currently living at Equinox Mansion, Georgia. She shall be entitled however to dispose of all the properties not before she will have finished medical school or after she will have reached the age of 30 years. Everything shall be held in trust until that day, whatever happens to be earlier. The incomes from the properties shall be used to provide my Grand-niece with all means she requires to attend and to finish medical school or shall otherwise be reinvested.'"

Mr. Burke looked up again:

"You see, your Aunt was anxious that there might be fortune hunters after your money so she took care that any husband of yours could not keep you from finishing medical school. At the age of 30 she thought you should benefit from the heritage with or without a college degree. She was a real smart woman your Aunt!"

"Fortune hunters?" Charlie looked surprised. "Is there actually that much to inherit that I could have become a target for fortune hunters?"

Now Mr. Burke looked surprised:

"My dear Miss Charlotte, I daresay there is! Your aunt was probably one of the richest women in Georgia. When her husband had died, she sold the little brewery they built up very successfully and she invested the money very, very farsighted. The war, which had destroyed so many big fortunes here down South made her even richer because she had invested everything in steel and railway, ships and liners – all very modern and profitable investments. And as you dear Miss Charlotte, had never requested anything from the incomes, we reinvested everything according to the instructions of your aunt. I think one could say, you are a downright heiress, rich beyond imagination."

Charlie and Adam looked at each other speechless. r. Burke woke them up because there had a lot of paperwork to be done: Their documents, the diploma and the Certificate of marriage had to be presented, copied, confirmed and filed and after that there had to be signed a lot of papers. After one and a half very confusing hours they stood again at the street in the middle of Savannah.

Charlie was the first to speak up:

"I need a drink, will you join me?"

Adam just nodded and they went into the first bar they could find and ordered two whiskeys.

"To Aunt Freddie!"

Charlie lifted her glass and tossed back her drink. Adam just played around with his glass.

"What's wrong, dear? Don't you like it here?"

Looking at his introverted gaze, Charlie began to realize:

"Oh no, don't tell me it's about the money! You were the one suspecting that Aunt Freddie was rather wealthy. Now, that you had been right again, you are sulking?"

"I'm not sulking and we are not speaking about wealth – you are 'rich beyond imagination' and I am ….. a cow hand!"

"Adam please, don't let that happen to us! That money had been the curse of my life for so many years; don't let it destroy the good things we have now! We can do something good with it. Finish your school-library, make it twice as big as intended! Aren't there any investments on the Ponderosa, you feel to be necessary but your father does not want to pay for? Try them! Didn't you want to travel? Let us travel – to old Europe or anywhere else! Once and for all times Mr. Cartwright – if there is someone 'rich beyond imagination' – it's the two of us. Have I made myself clear?"

When Adam lifted his face, Charlie could see that he was grinning again:

"Do you remember, once I told you I would marry you just for your money!" "

"Yes I do! Apparently you are just as farsighted as Aunt Freddie was!"

and they kissed each other. Charlie broke the kiss and whispered:

„Please, let us go home!"

"To the hotel?"

"Home to our paradise!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue:

During the following February ‚Burke, Malone & Chelmsford' in Savannah were approached by an Atlanta-based law firm, informing them that their client Mr. Henry Mathews had died, heavily in debt. Very politely they inquired whether Mrs. Charlotte Cartwright M.D., being Mr. Mathews' only descendant would feel liable for the payments of the debts or at least would provide for the funeral ceremony. ‚Burke, Malone & Chelmsford' sent back a gracious check for the funeral with the comment, that they and their client therewith considered the matter to be finished once and for all times.

At Easter that year in Virginia City the 'Elizabeth Stoddard Cartwright'- Library was opened, mainly available for the school and its students but also for all other interested readers.

At the beginning of the next term at Woman's Medical College of Pennsylvania in Philadelphia the headmistress gladly announced that there had been donated a scholarship as well as a new pathology department in the name of Mrs. Frederica O'Flaherty. Further on a house in Market Street near to the college was also donated to offer a kind of boarding house for students, who could not afford other lodgings in Philadelphia.


End file.
